Forever You Will Stay
by Adalee Bishop
Summary: Ginny's warm lips met Draco's cold ones. Fire met Ice. Darkness met Light. War met Peace. Destiny met Love... Fate had met fate...DG.. A relationship you'll learn to love....R&R!
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1**

"The Dream"

**A/N**: I do not own any of these characters, though I wish I did:D! Well this is my first fan fiction that I have ever written, so sorry if you think it is completely horrible, or if it has any spelling/grammar errors. If it does, I would appreciate it greatly if you would reveiw and tell me! Thanks!

"Cause it's you and me,

and all of the people,

and nothing to do,

nothing to lose.

And it's you and me,

and all of the people,

and I don't know why,

but I can't keep my eyes off of you."

–Lifehouse "You and Me"

Tears streamed down Ginny's face. Her chest heaved up and down trying to catch a breath. She rocked back and forth on her back and feet. The floor was cold and hard. The room was dark, and Ginny couldn't see anything but a light creaking out from under a door up ahead. She had tried to run to the door, but something had yanked her back. It was almost as if she was connected to the wall with invisible chains. She continued to cry. The last thing she remembered was watching Draco Malfoy's stone hard face get blurrier and blurrier until she blacked out. When she woke up she was in this room. "What could they want with me? What am I going to do?" Ginny thought while continuing to cry.

Suddenly the door up ahead creaked open. The light shone threw hitting the grimy, dirty walls opposite of it. A tall, dark figure stood in the doorway. His shiny-blonde hair gleamed in the darkness. His expensive black and silver robes fell onto the floor. It was none of than Draco Malfoy himself. Ginny stood up to her feet which took much courage and strength.

"How could you," Ginny sobbed uncontrollably,"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed. She thought maybe if she screamed loud enough, someone would come, though no one did.

"Shut up you little blood traitor," Malfoy hissed. Something about Malfoy wasn't the same. He seemed different than his school self. He was more mature, more scary, more powerful. Malfoy stepped further into the room. His cold, gray eyes stared straight into Ginny's soothing green ones.

Suddenly a excruciating pain filled Ginny's body. It seemed to start at the tips of her toenails and slithered its way up to the ends of her hair. "AHHHH," Ginny screamed in agony. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Her hands cringed and she grabbed her head hoping that it would ease the pain a bit, but it only made it worse.

Malfoy dropped his gaze and the pain ceased. Ginny gasped for breath. Her hands were shaking and her dirty face was wet with her tears. With all the strength she had left in her, she slowly stood back up onto her feet. Her wand was no where to be found, and she was defenseless. Yet, she stood there and gazed bravely at Malfoy, though not staring him directly in the eyes. An evil smile began to creep up Malfoy's face.

"I see Harry has been rubbing off on you has he? Him and his silly courage," Malfoy hissed. His s's seemed to be drawn out more than usual, and the use of the word "Harry" surprised Ginny, for Malfoy always called them by their last names.

"Don't talk about Harry," Ginny replied sternly, but still weak.

"Don't talk Miss Weasley, for I will only kill you faster." Malfoy sneered. "Mrs. Weasley? Since when did Draco call me Miss Weasley?" Ginny thought to herself.

"Because, _Ginny_, I'm not Draco Malfoy," Malfoy spoke. As he said this, he ran over to Ginny and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up into the air, with more strength and power than Ginny had expected. "I am Lord Voldemort."

With that, he let go. Ginny dropped to her knees. Malfoy slowly and steadily started to change. He grew taller and thinner and his highlighter blonde hair began to disappear. His nose became smaller and smaller until all that was there were two slits. The hood of his robes slowly made its way up, till it was over his head. Now all you could really see were his gray eyes and wicked smile. Not to soon after, Ginny saw his gray eyes slowly starting to get brighter and redder, till they were blood red. They shone brightly against the darkness of his robes. His already wicked grin became more and more wicked by the second, until Ginny's eyes burned from watching. Malfoy's fingernails started to extend, growing longer and longer till they were as sharp as knifes. Tears started to flow from Ginny's eyes harder than before. They became deep sobs and cackles.

There, in front of Ginny Weasley, stood Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I am Lord Voldemort, and I am going to kill you."

Before Ginny had the chance to say another word, Voldemort lifted his wand and hissed "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ginny shot up. Her whole body was shaking and her breath came in short, small gasps. She felt dizzy, and everything around her was a blur. Her bed was soaking wet with her sweat and tears. A streak of blood trickled down her hand, starting from the end of her thumb to the end of her wrist. Blurry figures were staring at her.

Ginny's eyes began to focus and she noticed, what seemed like, her whole dorm, was at her bedside. Hermione was bending over her bed, looking into Ginny's face. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"W-where am I?" Ginny asked, regaining a little of her strength.

"Your at Hogwarts, in your bed Ginny. I think you had a nightmare. We heard you screaming and saying something like "How could you". When I came over here you were trashing around in your bed. Your hand even flew up and hit the back of your bed. " Hermione answered, pointing to the cut on Ginny's hand.

Ginny just remembered the cut was there. Everything suddenly began to come back to her. She started sobbing uncontrollably again. Hermione moved her hands towards Ginny and gave her a big hug. Ginny laid her head on Hermione's shoulder and cried.

"Hermione, it was a-a-awful. I was k-k-kidnaped by Malfoy and taken to this dark room all by myself. Then he c-c-came in and all of a sudden he turned into V-v-v-voldemort! He killed me." Ginny gasped in between sobs.

Ginny's roommates groggily made their way back to their bunks. Hermione sat down on the edge of Ginny's four-poster bed.

"Ginny, it'll be okay. It was just a dream." Hermione comforted her while she patted Ginny's back.

"It seemed so real," Ginny whispered.

"It was just a dream. It didn't really happen." Hermione said trying to convince Ginny she was going to be okay. "Here let me fix that." she stated pointing to the cut on Ginny's hand.

Hermione bent down and drew out her wand. She pointed it right at Ginny's cut and mumbled some words that Ginny couldn't make out. The cut automatically started sealing itself. All the blood vanished.

"Okay, I'm alright. What time is it?" Ginny asked questioningly.

"About 4:00 in the morning," Hermione answered with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry! You can go back to sleep now, I'll be fine." Ginny said watching Hermione slowly get up off of her bed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can stay here with you if you want." Hermione asked. Ginny could tell she was tired.

"No really, It's okay. Go back to sleep." Ginny smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning! If you need me I'm just right over here." Hermione hollered while walking to her bed. A few disgruntled roommates shot up and gave Hermione death glares.

"Alright, night." Ginny said.

-----------------------------------------------

"Have a good first night as a big fifth year?" Ron joked as he noticed the dark bags under Ginny's eyes.

"Yeah, It was bloody brilliant," Ginny replied sarcastically. Last night, she could never get back to sleep after having her nightmare. So, she lay awake until it was time to get up. "What about yours Mr. Big Sixth Year?"

"Ah, you know, the usual." Ron replied grinning.

"Hey Ginny! Rough night?" Harry asked as he saw Ginny slumped in an armchair in the common room.

"Oh yeah," Ginny answered as she got up out of the armchair,"I'm waiting on Hermione to come down for breakfast."

Harry couldn't help but notice Ginny's smooth, gentle voice. Her eyes shone brightly in the light, even after having no sleep. Her hair was a golden-red and her eyes were bright green. Every feature on her face was just perfect. Not only that, as Harry had surely noticed, Ginny had really grown a lot over the summer. She looked not so much like a child, but a woman.

"Where is she anyway?" Ron asked.

"IM COMING!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the common room. "Sorry I overslept."

"We noticed," Ron joked.

"Oh, shut up Ron. Its not like you have ever done it." Hermione snipped back.

"Well let's go, Im starving." Ron said as he began walking towards the portrait.

"That's a big surprise," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

As they walked into the great hall, every guy's eyes seemed to be watching Ginny. "What is everyone staring at me for?" Ginny asked Harry as she sat down at the table. She knew the answer though, for she had noticed how different she looked this year too. She loved catching the attention of guys, and making the girls jealous.

"I think I know why," Harry muttered. But before Ginny could ask what he meant by that, Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the Great Hall.

"Welcome back, welcome back, Hogwarts students! I know your all hungry so let's just skip the speech for now, and begin!" he shouted merrily as plates and plates of food appeared on the table.

Everyone's hands shot towards plates and voices rang throughout the hall. It seemed like everyone was catching up on what they did over the summer.

"So, did you guys have a good summer?" Hermione asked.

"Yump, It was grewt." Ron replied as he stuffed his mouth with food.

Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look, and then glanced at Harry. "What about yours Harry?" she tried again.

Harry finally jerked his gaze off of Ginny. "Huh, what did you say?" He stuttered out.

"It's useless talking to you guys," Hermione huffed as she began reading _The Daily Prophet._

Draco Malfoy sighed deeply as he looked away from Crabbe, who at this moment was telling some ridiculous story about something-or-other that happened over the summer. Malfoy scanned the faces at the tables. His gaze caught Ginny Weasley. "She certainly looks different this year", Draco thought as he scanned her up and down. She had filled out nicely, and something about her seemed to draw him in. Suddenly he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Draco," Pansy giggled as he glanced back at her.

"Oh, it's you. Hey." Malfoy replied dumbly, after turning his gaze back to Ginny.

"How was your summer?" Pansy asked.

"Great. Just great." Draco replied. She continued to talk but he tuned her out. He didn't care for anymore Slytherin sluts this year. They didn't seem to impress him anymore. Plus, they all wanted him, and he wanted something new. He loves a challenge, and he wanted someone who wouldn't be so easy to get.

Ginny suddenly looked over at his table. He turned away.

"Was Draco Malfoy just staring at me?" Ginny thought. "Nah," Her thoughts answered herself. She continued to listen to Hermione and Ron bicker over how it was impolite to talk with your mouth full. Harry was enjoying this too, it rather lifted his spirits up to know that Hermione wasn't bickering or yelling at him about something.

"I'm tired of arguing with you, Ronald Weasley. Anyway, it's time for class. Bye Ginny! See you later tonight," she said to Ginny as she stormed out of the Great Hall, Harry and Ron at her heels.

Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall. She checked her schedule. "Great, Potions, what fun," Ginny thought as she started to make her way down to the dungeons.

"Well, well if it isn't the little Weasly," a smooth voice called out from around the next corner. Ginny looked over to her right, and saw Blaise Zabini, a handsome looking Slytherin, staring at her. She must've not noticed him.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked slyly as Blaise slowly made his way in front of Ginny.

"You sure look different this year," Zabini smirked as he looked Ginny up and down.

"I see you haven't changed," Ginny fired back. She started to make her way around him when he stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, as put his arms out to stop Ginny from going around him.

"To class, if you'll get out of my way, Zabini," Ginny said, getting annoyed.

"Your not going anywhere," Blaise growled as he pinned Ginny up against the wall.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Ginny cried.

"Zabini, get off of her! 10 points from Slytherin and if you don't go away now I'll give you a detention to go along with it," a voice hissed from someone behind Blaise. He turned around and Ginny saw Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy?" Zabini asked, sounding astounded that Draco would take points from Slytherin.

Malfoy suddenly realized what he had just done and replied, "Wouldn't want little Weasley going and getting you into trouble on your first day back, would you?" Draco smirked, as a small, evil grin slid across his face.

Blaise grinned back and took one last look at Ginny, winking, before walking away.

"Thanks," Ginny said as Draco was turning to leave.

"Well, I couldn't have something happening to one of my other Slytherins now, could I?" He sneered, looking into Ginny's green eyes.

"Still, unlike you to even care about one of your own kind," Ginny smirked. She smiled slightly at her own remark. She couldn't help notice how handsome Malfoy actually was. He had perfect, blonde hair, that hung in his grayish, blue eyes. She quickly looked away from his eyes, remembering her dream. She decided to look at his body. He had the perfect body to match his perfect face.

"What are you staring at, Weasley?" Malfoy snorted glaring at Ginny.

"You," She replied smiling. As she walked away, she laughed at the look on Malfoy's face after her last remark.

**A/N:** Do you like? Please update! I wanna know what you think ; ).


	2. Unwritten

1**Chapter 2**

"Unwritten"

"Feel the rain on your skin,

No one else can feel it for you,

only you can let it in,

no one else, no one else,

can speak the words on your lips.

Drench yourself in words unspoken,

live your life with arms wide open,

Today is, where your book begin,

the rest is still unwritten."

-Natasha Bendingfield "Unwritten

It was only their third day back and Harry already had them practicing for Quiddich. "Is he out of his mind?" Ginny thought as she watched Harry yell at Ron for missing a goal, though they had only been playing for about 10 minutes.

"Come on Ginny, pay attention. Go practice with the other Chasers." Harry said sternly, obviously forgetting about Ron once he saw Ginny just hovering in midair. Harry immediately realized what he had just said and wanted to take it back.

Ginny huffed and took off on her broom towards the other chasers.

Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was flying. Her long, red hair flew away from her face, and her eyes flamed with concentration. How could he have been so stupid as to talk to Ginny like that? He couldn't control himself when it came to Quidditch. Somehow, he just automatically switched in "captain" mode whenever he sat down on a broom.

Ginny slowly drug her way to the Quidditch locker rooms. Practice seemed to last forever. Her legs and arms ached, and her head pounded. She wished she could just fall down right where she was, in the middle of the Quidditch field, and go to sleep. All her other teammates had already gone to the locker rooms, in such a rush to leave. Ginny couldn't find the strength to run, so she just picked up her feet one by one, hoping that it wouldn't hurt whenever she stepped down.

Suddenly people started flooding into the Quidditch field. Speaks of green, silver, and black gleamed in the sunlight. The newest and most updated brooms were firmly gripped in their right hands. They marched almost identical, coming onto the center of the field.

"Great, the whole Slytherin Quidditch team coming for their practice, and here I still am," Ginny mumbled. She picked up her pace, though a throbbing pain was sent throughout her body whenever she stepped down.

Ginny was slowly walking past the Slytherin team. She received death glares, and little smirks as she passed. Pansy Parkinson even made an attempt to rile Ginny up by sneering, " Think you could get off of the field by the time our practice is scheduled, you little blood traitor."

"You better keep your mouth shut Parkinson, unless you want boiling pimples all over your already gruesome face," Ginny growled, glancing at her with blazing eyes. Pansy didn't say anything but just kept on walking. Ginny looked ahead of her once more and saw only two Slytherin's left, Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherin he was talking to. Ginny couldn't help but glance at Draco. After their encounter the other day, she had been looking at him more often, noticing things she had never noticed before. Such as, when she watched Draco walk out of the Great Hall, he kindly opened up the door for some fellow students, who weren't even Slytherins. That seemed so unlike the Draco Malfoy she had always known. The one that hated her, hated her brothers, and hated her friends. This year something was different about Draco, and it intrigued Ginny. Not knowing something kills her, and she would love to figure it out.

Draco shot a glance over at Ginny. She was the only Gryffindor left on the field. Since that day when he had met Ginny in the hall, he couldn't quit thinking about her. She gave off these vibes that made him want to get to know her better, like she was hiding another side of her, that he wanted to get to know. Thoughts like "She's a WEASLEY Draco, what are you thinking?" always ran through his head, but he still couldn't stop thinking about her long red hair, or those beautiful green eyes. "Running a little late Weasley?" Draco smirked.

"Only practicing extra so we can beat Slytherin in our first match of the year _Draco_, not that we need to practice anyways," Ginny announced, making sure she said it loud enough for him to hear, but for a few Slytherins around her to hear too.

"Well, we'll just see now won't we," Draco glared.

Ginny gave a small smile before replying,"I guess we will then," and walking off of the field. She strutted her legs, trying to not walk like she was worn out, even though the pain was unbearable.

Draco glanced back and watched Ginny as she walked across the rest of the Quidditch pitch, making her way to the exit. "Damn Weasley," he muttered shaking his head, as he ran to catch up with the rest of his team.

---------------------------

The rest of the week was a mess. With the upcoming Quidditch match, Slytherin vrs. Gryffindor, Harry was running practices like crazy. They had practice almost everyday, except when they got their 1-day off, but even this day off didn't help, because their homework had piled up onto huge stacks.

"WHEN WILL IT STOP!" Ginny screamed in frustration while throwing down her quill.

"Ginny, It's not_ that_ bad," Hermione informed her, as she watched Ginny bang her head on the table, over and over and over. "Ginny, will you PLEASE stop that," Hermione huffed.

"It isn't that bad for YOU Hermione. You can finish your homework in a minute, plus you don't have Quidditch practice to deal with," Ginny snapped back.

"Chill out Ginny. I have Quidditch practice, and I still get everything done," Ron said casually while popping a Berty Bott's Every Flavor Bean in his mouth. He cringed. "Must have got a bad flavor," Ginny thought.

"And how do you manage to do that, Ronald?" Ginny questioned him sarcastically.

"I just don't do it," Ron laughed, opening a chocolate frog wrapper.

"Exactly," Ginny replied.

"Ron, that is awful! You know that you could get kicked out of Hogwarts if you failed?" Hermione started. "Here it goes," Ginny thought.

"I'm not going to fail Hermione. I do my homework, sometimes." Ron added under his breath.

"Well if you do your homework it obviously isn't done good then," Hermione bickered," since you are devouring sweets over there when the rest of us are slaving over our homework!"

"Will you guys stop! I'm trying to work out some kind of strategy so we can beat Slytherin!" Harry yelled.

Ron and Hermione continued to argue, ignoring Harry's complaints.

"Will you all just STOP!" Ginny yelled as she slammed her books shut. She grabbed the rest of her stuff and stormed out of the common room.

"Where are you going?" Ron yelled after her, but Ginny didn't answer.

She was so going to the library. Maybe there it would be quiet and peaceful, and she wouldn't have to listen to Ron's and Hermione's childish arguments, or Harry's game plans. She needed to get away from it all.

Ginny walked into the library and tried to find a table to sit at. Almost every seat was taken, mostly with all of the two Quidditch teams that were playing soon. "Seems like both teams are having trouble," Ginny thought to herself. There was one seat left at the back table, right beside none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Why do I always run into him!" Ginny thought before slipping into her seat. She opened up her potions book and began to make notes on antidotes to strong love potions. She cut her eyes over at Draco. To her surprise, he had been looking at her too! He quickly glanced away.

"How could you be so stupid?" Draco yelled to himself. "I can't help but look at her," Draco's other voice answered him. She had saw him looking at her, but it was so hard not to watch. Her handwriting was perfect, and he loved the way she twirled the quill in her fingers when she was thinking. There was something wrong with him. Why was he thinking like this? Hadn't he always hated her family? What all of a sudden made him so attracted to her? He cut his eyes at her again. She was scribbling madly on a piece of parchment. He looked back at his own potions homework. He came here to get away from everyone, and now he couldn't concentrate for looking at Ginny.

"Ow, Malfoy get off my foot!" Ginny squealed.

"Well if you weren't so close to me, I wouldn't have stepped on it," Malfoy smirked.

"You know you just wanted to touch me," Ginny smiled wickedly. Draco looked stunned.

"I know I did," Malfoy said smiling. Ginny didn't expect him to say that. She thought he would say something like, "Why would I wanna touch a grimy little Weasley like you?" Draco had wanted to surprise her. She thought she knew everything.

"Ha, you wish," Ginny snorted. She went back to staring at her paper. She looked over at Draco again and caught him staring at her.

"What are you staring at!" Ginny snapped.

"You," Draco smiled as he turned back to his own homework.

-----------------------------------

The rest of the time in the library Draco and Ginny just exchanged glances every now and then, trying to do their homework. Ginny didn't get much done, but she enjoyed herself. Messing with Draco was fun. She loved to try and think of new comebacks to say to him when he made snide remarks towards her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was getting quite found of Draco.

She slipped on her Gryffindor Quidditch robes. The game was about to start, and she was in the locker rooms getting ready. She really hoped they would win. For one, maybe Harry would lay off a few practices and give them some time to live. Another reason is that she wanted something she could rub in Malfoy's face next time she saw him.

Ginny walked with the rest of the team to the entrance of the Quidditch pitch. Harry started babbling about the plan, but Ginny didn't pay attention. She was ready to fly.

Finally, the team started making there way onto the field. The Slytherins were coming in from the opposite edge of the field. Cheers and boos erupted throughout the stands. The players took their positions, and before Ginny knew it everyone was up in the air. She raced towards the quaffle. She ducked and twirled around her broom as Slytherin hands reached for her. The quaffle fell into her hands. She gripped her broom tightly and raced across the field. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and the rush of the cool air soothed her body. A Slytherin chaser came up to her right and dove suddenly in front of her. She rose up, never losing one second of her speed. Ginny loved this. She loved to race everyone, to have to figure out what to do at the last minute, to make guesses and see if they come out right...

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES," a voice erupted through the stands,"Ginny Weasley is on fire!"

"Stop her!" Ginny heard Draco yell from up in the air, as he saw her dodge in front of Pansy Parkinson, making her lose her grip and drop the quaffle. Hearing Draco practically say she was a threat, just made her want to score even more. Ginny grabbed it and zoomed back to her side of the field. "Pick what you want, and make it happen," Ginny explained to herself as she threw the quaffle into one of the hoops.

"SCORE FOR GRYFFINDOR!" the voice shouted once again from the stands. Cheers and screams poured from the Gryffindor side, while Slytherins shouted "Take her down!" Ginny glanced up for a second and saw Harry staring down at her smiling.

"She is the best chaser I have ever saw," Harry thought to himself as he saw her race after the Slytherin chaser. He loved everything about the way Ginny flew, from the way she gripped her broom, to the way she would twirl all the way around the broom and come back up, without even taking a breath.

A Slytherin chaser retrieved the quaffle and flew down the field. He zoomed and swerved out of Gryffindor's reach. Ginny followed closely behind. Just as he was about to throw the ball, Ginny did a turn and swatted the quaffle out of his hands. It slowly started to fall to the ground. She plunged towards the quaffle, her hands wrapped around it, and once again she was dodging, turning, flipping, and zooming around all the Slytherins. The Slytherin beaters hit bludgers her way, but she dove away from them all. Finally, she reached the goal posts again. "You can always get what you want," she chuckled to herself as she threw the quaffle into yet, another hoop.

"WEASLEY IS TEARING UP THE GOAL POSTS!" A voice sang. Ginny's heart lept. She loved Quidditch, as long as she could play it her way. She didn't like the practices, but when the moment came for when it counts, she gave it all she had. Ginny stopped for a minute to catch her breath. Before she knew what had happened, everything was turning black, and the last thing she saw was her broom getting farther, and farther away.

Ginny opened her eyes. The room around her was black. The sheets on the bed were scratchy and they hurt her when she moved. Where was she at? She looked to her right and saw a row of beds beside her. She was in the hospital wing. What happened to her? Her head throbbed and her knees ached. There was a small bandage taped the top of her forehead. The last thing she knew she had fallen off her broom and woke up here. She sighed.

"I see you've woken up," a voice to her left spoke. Ginny jumped. She looked at the person to her left. It was Draco.

"You were moaning in your sleep," he continued. Draco had been watching Ginny sleep for hours. Even though she was moaning slightly, she looked beautiful. Her hair wrapped gently around her face and her eyelids fluttered. " What, are you scared of me or something Weasley?"

"No, I just thought I was alone," Ginny snapped, "Well, what happened to you? Did you head finally explode from all that arrogance?"

"Haha, funny. I can't help it that every girl in Hogwarts wants me," Draco smiled.

"You wish," Ginny sneered," You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Well if you must now, I was diving for the snitch. Right as I was about to hit the ground a bludger cut right in front of me. I lost control and fell. I woke up and I was in here. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave. Said something along the lines of ," You need rest Mr. Malfoy," or whatever it was." Draco sighed.

"Smooth," Ginny chuckled.

"At least I didn't just sit there on my broom and let a bludger knock me right in the head." Malfoy smirked.

"I didn't just sit there!" Ginny shot up furiously," I was catching my breath! If you didn't notice I had scored 3 goals already and the game had just started."

"Yeah, I think everyone noticed," Draco mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny glared.

"Nothing, show off," Draco said coughing the last two words.

"Words don't hurt me Draco," Ginny smirked.

"I guess I'll have to find another was to torture you this year then, won't I?" he replied.

There was a short pause of silence. Ginny turned to her side facing Draco. He was looking up at her.

"You know, I could so take advantage of you right now," Draco laughed looking at the bandage on Ginny's head. He enjoyed this thing they had going. He liked the challenge.

"That's so like you, Malfoy, to take advantage of a girl while she is hurt," Ginny smiled. She could take on any challenge he threw at her.

"You know us Malfoys," Draco darted his eyes over to Ginny scanning her up and down again.

Another pause.

"You've changed this year," Ginny blurted out.

"Really? Well, I'm not the only one, look at you," Draco grinned as he continued to look at her," almost every guy wants you."

"Well, I'm not that easy to get." Ginny said looking into Draco's face,"Obviously you are, seeing how many girls you've gotten,"

"A bunch of sluts, yeah I'm so lucky. I'm tired of those girls. I want something new. Something that isn't just handed to me." Ginny was surprised at how much Draco was talking to her, telling her stuff like this. He changed the subject. "Your a good chaser." Draco continued.

Ginny knew exactly what to say. She was going to make Draco want her. She loved playing games with his mind. "You know what else I'm good at," Ginny asked seductively, as she slowly got up out of the bed, even though a excruciating pain ran threw her legs when she put pressure on them.

"What are you doing?" He asked shocked.

"Answer my question," Ginny replied still making her way to his bed.

"Fine, what?" finally giving up and asking.

"Kissing," with that she bent forward and kissed his lips and pulled away slowly. She made her way back to her bed and laid down.

Draco mouth hung open slightly. His insides froze. He couldn't believe she just did that. Was she crazy? Did she know what would happen if anyone, especially their families, would do if they had seen her do that?

"Malfoys and Weasleys are supposed to hate each other. That wasn't a good idea." Draco said looking at Ginny.

"Unlike you, I could care less what others, or my family thinks. You need to do things for yourself sometimes." Ginny laughed, looking at the dazed expression on his face.

"But...w-why...how?..." he stuttered.

"Shut up and go to sleep Draco," Ginny replied yawning.

"You really know how to make a guy go crazy, don't you Weasley?" he asked, still not believing what she had just done.

"Yeah, I guess so," Ginny sighed.

With that, they both fell asleep.


	3. It's Okay to Cry

1**A/N:** Thank you to all the people that reviewed! Remember to review when you read my story so I won't go on writing if no one likes it! LOL! Thanks!

**Chapter 3**

"It's Okay to Cry"

"You keep crying, crying, crying,

till you can not see at all,

and you keep crying, crying, crying,

till you cannot breathe at all.

What do you do when your alone?

What do you do when no ones home?

What do you do when your alone?

Outta control now, on your own."

-Sugarcult "Crying"

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She was still in the hospital wing, but Draco had left. Madam Pompfrey skittered into the room.

"Miss Weasley, I see your awake. Let me take off your bandages and you can be on your way," she stated as she took the bandages off Ginny's head. "Okay, you can go now," she added while she walked out the hospital wing.

Ginny got up out of her bed and walked out the door. Her knees still ached when she walked, and there were a few bruises here and there. Ginny sighed. She was still thinking about what happened last night. "I wonder what Draco thought about it?" Ginny thought to herself while climbing up the steps to the Gryffindor common room. "He's probably really mad," Ginny answered. She hoped he wasn't. Ginny was starting to like Draco a lot, she didn't want him to go back to hating her again. She hated the Malfoy-Weasley rivalry. Weren't they allowed to think for themselves? Maybe not all Malfoys were the same. Sure, he looked like a Malfoy, acted like a Malfoy and hated mudbloods like a Malfoy, but what if all that was just his image? I mean, it was how he was brought up, to hate anyone who wasn't pure blood, and to show as little emotion as possible. When Ginny looked at Draco the other night, she saw another side of him that she had never seen before. It was the real Draco Malfoy, not the one influenced by his family. And there was something about that Draco Malfoy, that made him irresistible.

Before Ginny knew it, she was in front of the portrait leading into the Gryffindor common room. "Werewolf fangs," Ginny muttered under her breath as she walked through the portrait of the fat lady. Inside she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron obviously waiting on her.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed as the ran up the her and gave her a huge hug,"You had us all so worried!"

"You really took a hit from that bludger didn't you?" Ron asked looking at the bruise on the top of Ginny's forehead.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention," Ginny said while looking down at her feet.

"It's okay Ginny, you scored a ton of points before you got hit. Your a great chaser. Plus, we won anyway," Harry announced grinning as he said so. He was glad Ginny was okay. He had been up all night thinking about her. What if she didn't recover? It would be his fault, slaving her so hard, and pressuring her. He was glad she was okay.

"We did?" Ginny asked a lighter note in her voice. "Yes," she thought to herself,"now Harry wouldn't be to bad at practices."

"Yeah, but we still have a lot of work to do if we are going to bring home the Qudditch Cup this year," Harry added. Ginny sighed. She should have known..

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs to change for breakfast. I'll see you guys in the great hall," she called out after her as she walked up the stairs to her room. She changed out of her clothes and put on her fresh, clean robes. She fixed her hair up magically and made her way back downstairs. As she walked out of the common room, her stomach growled. She hadn't really thought about how hungry she had been. Just as she was about to walk around the corner, she heard someone yell,"Get out of my, Malfoy."

Ginny froze. She wanted to know what was happening. She looked around the corner and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing in front of Draco. Ron looked extremely close to Draco. Draco's eyes were narrowed.

"Why? So you, the boy who lived, and his little mudblood girlfriend can go talk to everyone else about me?" Draco growled.

"Don't talk about my friends that way," Ron said threateningly through clinched teeth.

"You don't seem to have a problem talking about me and my family, Weasley," Draco snapped. His eyes were stone cold, and the sparkle that Ginny had saw in them last night had vanished.

"There's a lot to talk about,"Ron sneered. Ginny gasped. She couldn't believe Ron had said that!

Malfoy slammed Ron up against the wall, holding him by his neck. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Draco screamed. Hermione gasped and stepped away. Harry snapped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Malfoy's throat.

"Let him go," Harry growled. Draco dropped Ron to the ground.

"I'm glad not all the Weasleys are like you," he spat at Ron, before storming off.

Ginny stood there, not believing what she just heard. Was he talking about Ginny when he said that?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron snapped.

"I don't know," Harry answered him quietly. He was thinking about that too. The only person he could think of was Ginny, but didn't they hate each other? He couldn't be talking about Ginny, could he?

Ginny walked up to them and said, "Hey guys, what are you all doing just standing out here?" She didn't want them to know she had just saw that. They might question her about something.

"Nothing, Malfoy was just bothering us," Ron answered walking into the Great Hall. They were late, and the food was already out, ready to be eaten. Ron ran to the tables and started to fill his plate.

"I'm so starving!" Ron spitted while stuffing his mouth with food, receiving nasty glares from Hermione along the way. Ginny laughed quietly to herself.

Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said. He watched as Malfoy talked to Goyle at the Slytherin table. He could have been talking about Fred, George, or Percy, but that seemed so unlikely. He despised Fred and George for all the pranks they had played on him, and Percy for giving him so many detentions when he was a Prefect. It had to be Ginny...

"Harwy are you gonna eawt that?" Ron asked, trying to make out words between gulps of food.

"No, you can have it," Harry replied hanging him his Trecle Tart.

Malfoy glanced over at the Gryffindor table. There was Weasley stuffing his face again, and Potter just staring blankly at Ginny. Why was he looking at Ginny anyway? Draco glanced over at her. She was talking to Hermione about something. He smiled. He was glad that Ginny wasn't like her brothers. She actually gave him a chance, and didn't just judge him by his parents decisions. That was something nobody had done to him before, and he loved it.

Ginny tried to listen as Hermione explained something that happened in the Daily Prophet, but she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Draco. Did he really mean what he said? Was he glad that Ginny didn't just judge him by what others say? Did he actually like talking to her? It seemed so unreal for Ginny Weasley to even consider liking Draco Malfoy, but that was all she could think about. The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at her, the way he strutted down the halls, the way he actually was when others weren't judging him on every move he made...

Ginny suddenly heard a loud boom coming from the Slytherin table. She turned around just to see Draco slam a plate to the floor. He jumped up and ran for the door of the Great Hall, pushing people out of his way as he did so.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"Probably just found out he couldn't be a Death Eater or something," Ron muttered, returning his gaze to his plate.

"That's not funny Ron," Ginny snapped,"Just because Draco's parents are Death Eaters doesn't mean he wants to be one too!"

With that, she grabbed her stuff and stormed out the door. The nerve of him! How could he say something like that, when so clearly, something had made Draco upset?

Ginny marched her way to the common room. While she was passing an empty classroom, she heard someone crying. She slowly stepped back and put her ear up to the door.

Someone was clearly crying in the classroom,. They were sobbing and coughing from so many tears. Suddenly, Ginny heard a loud crash. Obviously someone was mad and had threw something on the floor.

"Should I go in?" Ginny thought. She was curious about who it was inside. Not knowing who it was killing her, and she needed to find out.

She slowly creaked open the door. There inside was Draco Malfoy, clutching a piece of parchment in his shaking hand and holding on to the side of the desk with the other.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Draco screamed as he saw Ginny walk in.

"Malfoy are you ok-"

"GET OUT!" He screamed trying to hold back his tears. He had just let Ginny Weasley see him cry.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Ginny said on the verge of tears. How could she had been so stupid as to walk into a room someone was crying in?

Just as she was about to walk out the door Draco whispered, "My mother died."

"Draco I'm so sor-"

"It's okay," he cut her off.

"Are you going to be alright?" Ginny asked walking over to Malfoy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mum probably didn't care for me that much anyway. But, I don't know, Malfoy's never show affection to each other. She wouldn't really ever hug me or anything, but there were ways she showed her, I guess, love. Like this one time, when my Dad was about to do something horrible, she sent me to my room and told me to not come out no matter what I heard. She told me she didn't want me to get hurt. That's how we showed our love, we took care of each other. That's why when I overheard your brother saying something about my family today, I freaked out. You just don't let someone talk about your family like that. It's the only think I've ever known to do." Malfoy choked, holding back his tears. Draco slowly slid down the desk and sat down.

Ginny sat down beside him. "I can't say I know how you feel," Ginny started,"because that's never happened to me before. But, I do know how bad it hurts to lose the one thing that means so much to you, that you feel like is your own. One time I had this great broom that my mom had bought me. It was perfect. I never have loved something so much as I loved that broom. And then one day, I went outside to go ride it, and Ron was sitting there, with it in pieces in his hand. He had flew it and messed it up. I know this might sound stupid, but I cried for hours. I never have really owned anything of my own. It hurt so much to lose the one thing that I treasured the most, even if it was a silly broom. "

"So your comparing your broken broomstick to my mum's death?" Draco chuckled lightly, while sniffing his nose.

"Not like that!" Ginny smiled." I wouldn't expect you to get it."

"I get it perfectly," Draco smiled slightly. He sniffed again.

Ginny sighed. "You know, It's okay to cry,"she spoke softly looking into Draco's gray eyes.

"Malfoy's don't cry," Draco sniffed, gazing back at her.

"But this Malfoy can." Ginny whispered.

A small tear trickled down Draco's cheek. You don't show emotion in his family, and that was his one weakness. No one had ever witnessed him cry, but right now he couldn't help but sob. Ginny made it seem like everything was alright.

Tears started to pour down Draco's face and land on the floor. The letter he had received from his father still shook in his hand. Ginny reached over and hugged Draco. He buried his head into her shoulder. So there, in the middle of the empty classroom, Draco Malfoy cried onto Ginny Weasley's arms, until he couldn't cry anymore.

----------------------

Ginny stared at the dark wall above her head. She couldn't get to sleep, though she was wore out. Today had been a long day. Her classes weren't hard, but she couldn't help but think of Draco all day. Of how he cried in her arms, how he told her all those things, how he held her hand as they walked out the door..

She sighed and rolled over. Malfoy had let Ginny witness something that was so important for him to keep hidden. He was ashamed of every tear that fell from his gray eyes, but yet he had sobbed in her arms. Ginny felt so touched that he would let her help him, when it was so hard for him to open up. Her heart lept whenever he had smiled slightly at her in the halls as he passed, or when their eyes met. It was like she could read everything about him by looking into his cold, gray eyes. When he looked at her they sparkled and softened. They no longer looked so threatening, so cold..

A tear slid silently down Ginny's face, as she drifted off to sleep..

-------------------------

Malfoy pulled back the covers on his four-poster bed. Everyone else was asleep, but he had been sitting by the common room fire, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He felt something for Ginny that he had never felt before, not even his family. He not only wanted to protect her, but make her feel happy, and loved. This was so new to him.

He slowly slipped his feet onto the bed, and pulled the covers over his face. He watched the curtains surroundings his bed blow softly. Right now all he wanted was to see Ginny's face again. Why was he thinking about her like this? Wasn't she still just a Weasley, that hated him along with her six brothers? No, she was different. She showed him kindness, and didn't look at him as a piece of scum. She respected him for who he was inside, not for what he acted like when he was trying to stand up to his father's reputation. He loved the way Ginny flew threw the air on her broom, the way she smirked at him whenever he walked by, the way she always had a comeback for everything he said. She didn't let him run all over her, she took control. She stood up for herself, unlike a bunch of other people that had been with him. He loved everything about her...

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to ruin the mood by adding any more events in it! You can look for the 4th chapter soon ;). I will get it in as soon as I can. Remember to review!


	4. Stay Strong

**A/N: **Thanks again to the people who reviewed I love you guys :D!

**Chapter 4**

"Stay Strong"

"Your hands are shaking cold,

Your hands are mine to hold.

Speak to me!

When all you gotta keep is strong,

Move along, move along like I know you do.

And even when your hope is gone,

Move along, move along, just to make it through.

Move Along"

-All American Rejects "Move Along"

Ginny bit the end of her quill. She had a little bit more time before she had to go patrol the halls for Prefect duty. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She hated doing that. Why couldn't they just trust us?

"Ginny don't you think you should be on your way?" Hermione asked, writing something on a piece of parchment

"Yeah, I guess," Ginny sighed. She put her quill down on the table. She hadn't got any work done.

"Bye Ginny, see you later," Harry called after her as she walked out.

"Bye," Ginny replied.

Why did it have to be her night to patrol the halls? She had so much homework. From the Quidditch practices and all the Prefect duties she had to do, she could barely get anything done. Plus, she kept thinking about Draco..

It had been only two days ago that Draco had cried in her arms. Everything seemed to be going so fast. He still made snide remarks towards her every now and then, but she would automatically say something smart back. It was like a game that they played with each other, who could get the last word in. Ginny loved it.

Draco didn't always say something smart to her though. Every now and then when he would catch her eye, he gave her little smiles, or sometimes if he passed her in the hall, he would "accidently" bump into her.

Ginny sighed as she walked down a corridor. She was getting near the kitchens. Who would have ever thought that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy could ever have feeling for each other, that wasn't hate or disgust? It seemed so unlikely, so unreal.

Ginny heard a loud crash coming from the kitchens. She froze. Should she go near the noise? Or should she just go away and pretend it never happened? She has never caught anyone before when she was patrolling, and it just so happens that on the night she was by herself, she would hear something.

Suspense was killing Ginny, and she decided to go and see what it was. She stepped nearer and nearer to the kitchens, barely breathing. Who could it be? She took a step closer. Almost there..

Ginny jumped, taking in a short breath. Draco Malfoy was leaned up against the wall in the kitchen. Ginny sighed out deeply, recognizing that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Are you stalking me or something? Or is it I'm just to sexy for you not to follow?" Draco smirked smiling as Ginny's face softened.

"I just thought I smelled a ferret walking around in the kitchens," Ginny said, as she pulled her face into one of those half smiles.

"Ow, that hurt," Draco pronounced dramatically, clutching his heart for affect.

"Very funny Draco, I can't breath I'm laughing so hard," Ginny said sarcastically while walking around the kitchen. "What were you doing in here anyway?"

"I had Prefect duty, like you. What, you can't tell me you've never come to the kitchens and ate while you were supposed to be patrolling the halls?" Draco laughed. Ginny had done it plenty of times. She wondered why she hadn't think about doing that tonight, since there was nothing else to do.

"No, I don't think I ever have." Ginny lied.

"Sure, you know your a lot like me. Sneaky, sly, demand to know everything, curious, bitchy. You even lie like us Slytherins." Draco sneered, watching the shocked look appear on Ginny's face.

"How dare you say that! I'm not anything like a Slytherin!" Ginny replied annoyed. She knew there were some qualities she acquired, that did remind her of Slytherin every now and then, but she had never really thought about it to much.

"I'm not saying that as a bad thing. I like it that your not all good like all those other Gryffindor girls," Draco smiled.

"I like it that your not as good as those Gryffindor guys either," Ginny announced as she got closer and closer to him. "All of them get so scared whenever I mess with them," Ginny said so close to Draco's face now she could feel his breath.

"I love to be messed with," Draco whispered as his lips touched Ginny's. Ginny felt a warm sensation swim throughout her body. It was like everything that had been bothering her lately just vanished away.

Draco pulled away from the kiss. "You don't know what you do to guys, Weasley." Draco smirked still looking into Ginny's glowing green eyes.

"What do I do, Malfoy? This?" She replied kissing him one last time. Draco pulled away.

"We should get back to patrolling," Draco looked as though it killed him to say that. Ginny could tell he wanted more, but she wanted to make him work for it.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy wants to get back to following the rules, does he? Maybe he possesses some Gryffindor qualities himself?" Ginny spoke jokingly.

"Funny Weasel. Come on, I'll walk around with you." Draco smiled.

Draco and Ginny walked down the corridors together. They were silent for a while until Ginny spoke," So are you doing okay?" She was thinking about how Draco's mum had died just the other day. He seemed to be better now, though she knew he was still upset.

"I have to go to her funeral tomorrow ," Draco said as though reading Ginny's mind. "It's going to be hard staying so strong in front of all those Malfoys. None of them are going to cry or show any emotion what so ever. I don't want to seem weak in front of them."

"You want me to go with you?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah, a Weasley is just going to barge into a Malfoy's funeral. I'm not sure you would come out alive." Draco laughed.

"I could wear Harry's invisibility cloak. It would be easy to get it from him." Ginny pleaded. She wanted to be there with Malfoy when his mother was buried.

"I don't want to put you in danger like that," Draco sighed. He wanted her to go so bad, but if anything happened to her he would feel guilty. Since when did he care about a Weasley getting hurt anyway? "Since I met Ginny," Draco answered himself.

"You said it yourself, I'm sneaky like a Slytherin. I wouldn't get caught." Ginny spoke confidently.

"No, I'm not going to let you do that." Draco stated.

"But Drac-"

"No! And that's my final answer."

"Fine," Ginny said, defeated. "Did he really think that was going to stop her?"

---------------------------

Ginny lay awake in bed. She had just got back from patrol duty. Draco had walked her back to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, and kissed her goodnight. Ginny didn't think there was anything that she could possibly want more than one of Draco's kisses. She was going to that funeral. She had to be there with him.

Ginny snuck down the dormitory's stairs. No one was in the common room. If she could just get Harry's invisibility cloak...

Her feet tapped as she walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. The door creaked open as she pushed it. Harry was laying in his four-poster bed, asleep. Ginny crept up to him, barely breathing. She bent down slowly, reaching under Harry's bed, where she knew he kept the cloak. All she could hear was the sound of Harry's breath.

"What are you doing?" a voice suddenly broke the silence. Harry was looking straight into Ginny's face.

"Ginny! What are you doing in the boy's dormitory?" Ron's voice exploded from the bed beside Harry.

"That's what I was just asking," Harry explained, starting to sound like her brother.

"If you two would let me explain," Ginny whispered loudly. "I needed your invisibility cloak, Harry."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Harry wondered.

"Because I didn't want to wake you up. I just remembered that I had left my book in Professor Snape's classroom and I needed it so I could finish my essay tomorrow." Ginny lied.

Harry sighed. "Just take it, but don't get caught! Give it back to me tomorrow okay?" Harry couldn't say no to Ginny. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He liked her after all...

"Alright," Ginny smiled. Draco was right, she was a good liar.

Ginny ran back down the steps of the boy's dormitory with a huge grin on her face. "I wonder what Draco is going to say when I show up at his mother's funeral tomorrow?" Ginny thought.

Harry silently fell back to sleep, with thoughts of Ginny swirling through his head.

---------------------------

"Ginny, do you have my invisibility cloak?" Harry asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Yes, I left it in my dormitory. I'll give it to you later today, I have to go to Snape's class next and I don't want to be late. He hates me enough already." Ginny lied.

"Alright," Harry gave in. This girl was a mess, but yet he still loved her.

Draco sat watching Ginny eat her breakfast. Today was going to be an awful today. After lunch, he had to go to his mother's funeral during his free period, and he wasn't sure if he could take it. He needed someone to be there with him, so that he could stay strong. He wished so badly that Ginny could go...

-------------------------

All during Ginny's morning classes she couldn't think about anything but what she was going to do after lunch. She didn't have a class directly after lunch, since it was her study time. So that meant that she wouldn't have to lie to her teachers about missing class.

Lunch seemed to come and go so fast, and before Ginny knew it, it was time to go. She went to the girl's bathroom before leaving to slip on the invisibility cloak. She walked out just in time to see Draco exiting the Great Hall. She followed closely behind him, her feet barely touching the marble ground. Draco pushed open the big front doors of Hogwarts, stepping out onto the lawn.

"He said to meet him in Hogsmeade, so we could apparate out together." Draco thought to himself. He couldn't apparate yet, so he would have to hold on to his father while he apparated to go with him. They were having the funeral at the Malfoy's mansion, in the back lawn. Draco slowly started to make his way to Hogsmeade.

Ginny followed him into Hogsmeade, wondering how he was going to get to his mum's funeral. She just realized she didn't even know where they were having it! Maybe she shouldn't do this...

Losing her train of thought suddenly made her trip on a stone in front of her. She winced in pain as the tip of her toe started throbbing.

Draco heard a crack and turned around. It sounded like footsteps. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the lawn behind him. He didn't see anyone. "Maybe it was just your imagination," he thought to himself. He heard a small whimper come from some where behind him. His eyes fell onto the direction in which it came.

"Ginny, take off the cloak now," Draco sighed, finally figuring out who it had to be.

Ginny slowly lifted the cloak off of her head.

"Go back right now, you can't come!" Draco exploded. He could see the hurt in Ginny's eyes as he said it.

"Well, I'm already this far, and if you think I'm just going to let you keep going on without me then you must be out of your mind." Ginny explained, confidence filling every word.

Draco didn't know what to do. He had to go to this funeral, and she probably would be better off with him helping her, then just her trying to figure out what to do on her own.

"Fine," he said defeated,"but listen to everything I say. I'm meeting my father in Hogsmeade. You must be quiet at all times. I'm going to grab on to him so we can apparate, and when I do, grab on to my arm too, so you'll go with us. When we get there just follow me. My father will be apparating us home too."

"Alright I got it,"Ginny said triumphantly.

Ginny put the cloak back on and followed Draco as he walked nearer to the Hogs Head, a pub in Hogsmeade. He seemed so quiet, so sad.

"Remember what I said," Draco whispered to Ginny as they walked in the door.

Draco's father, Lucious, was sitting at a table.

"Finally, you took forever," his father hissed.

"Sorry father, It took a while to get here," Draco replied sternly.

Ginny stood a good distance away from them both, to make sure Lucious couldn't hear her breathing.

"We're going to apprate from here. Grab on to my arm," Draco's father ordered. Ginny ran over to Draco, trying not to make any noise and grabbed on to his arm. As she did so, Draco grabbed on to his fathers.

There was a loud snap and Ginny was zooming threw the air. She could slowly see the Malfoy mansion come into view. Draco's skin felt so warm as she held on to him. All she wanted to do right now was look into Draco's eyes.

Suddenly she felt the ground at her feet. They were standing in the back lawn of the Malfoy mansion. The house was humongous. It was, at least, five stories high. It was beautifully decorated from the outside. It was so beautiful, including the nicely cut and trimmed back yard, with fountains scattered here and there. She forgot where she was for a while and then remembered to make no noise, and to stay near Draco and his father, who were now, a ways ahead of her. She ran to catch back up with them. They came to a place in the back yard with a casket in the middle and a hole dug beside it. Some chairs were lined up in front of the casket. Draco and Lucious made there way towards the chairs. Draco chose a chair on the end of the line, so Ginny could sit on the ground beside him.

Ginny looked around at the Malfoys that were already there. They all had blonde hair, and the same cold eyes. All their faces were rock hard, even the women. The Blacks were a little different, all with black hair, but they still carried the cold stare. No one seemed to be crying, smiling, or anything. Their faces were so emotionless. No one was hugging or supporting each other, just sitting in their seats, staring at the coffin. Draco seemed to take no notice in any of this, being so used to it. His face looked like the rest of theirs, cold with no emotion. Ginny thought of the other side of Draco that she loved, the side that gave him a small sparkle in his eyes, a more softened face...

Lucious Malfoy suddenly stepped in front of the casket. He started talking about Narcissa, Draco's mother, but he didn't seem to care about her death. Not one tear fell from his dark, almost black, eyes.

Ginny moved closer to Draco, still covered by the invisibility cloak.

Suddenly she felt a cold hand wrap its fingers around hers. She looked at Draco. His hand was in hers, near the back of his seat so no one would notice his now invisible hand. A gleam was appearing in Draco's eye. Ginny gripped his hand harder and his face slowly became softer. The gleam disappeared, and he sat staring, his face blank, at the coffin exceeding farther and farther into the ground. Draco's fathers wand got lower and lower as he pointed it at the coffin. Ginny leaned her head in closer to Draco's ear.

"It's okay, stay strong," she whispered in his ear.

Draco held back his tears, and gulped. He wanted to sob onto Ginny Weasley's shoulder again. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to leave this cold, heartless place.

Draco gripped Ginny's hand tighter, until she felt like it was going to fall off. Lucious Malfoy walked over to Draco.

"It's time to go," he snapped, his face still emotionless.

Ginny let go of Draco's hand and grabbed onto his shoulder, as they were whisked off once more.

Before Ginny knew it, she was back at the Hog's Head.

"Hurry back before your late," Lucious spit at Draco, before apprating away.

Draco stormed out of the Hog's Head. Ginny ripped off the invisibility cloak and followed him. Rain was now pouring from dark clouds above them. She caught sight of Draco and ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Tears were starting to fall from Draco's eyes again.

"He doesn't even care," Draco growled looking away from Ginny and still walking. Ginny held her grip on his hand.

Draco gulped. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't...

A tear trickled down his face and landed onto his hand. He looked up into Ginny's eyes. Her red hair hung in her face as the rain fell, and her eyes sparkled and shined. Draco's blonde hair was matted down to his head. The tears that fell from his eyes blended in with the rain.

"I care," Ginny whispered into Draco's ear as she kissed his forehead. "I'm here for you Draco."

Draco gripped Ginny's hand harder and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes...

**A/N:** I don't know about this chapter.. Tell me what you think!


	5. Love Has Found Me

1**A/N:** I REVISED THIS CHAPTER! I had some reviews that made me rethink how I ended this and I recognized I didn't like it at all. The reviewers were right, I rushed into it. I have a later scene in my head now that's a lot better. I also have more of the plot wrote out, and actually know what I'm doing a little better:D! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER! And thanks again to all my wonderful, fantastic, tremendous, superb, great, awesome, –names more praising words here– reviewers! I love you guys! –Also make sure to check out my new story. It's a one-shot, song-fic, on H/Hr! Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

"Love Has Found Me"

"Someday, Love will find me,

in the rough,

Someday, Love will finally,

be enough."

-Anna Nalick "In The Rough"

"I like Draco Malfoy. I like Draco Malfoy," Ginny repeated over and over again in her head as she stared into the blazing fire in the common room. Why was that so hard for her to admit? Maybe it seemed to unreal. Ginny just didn't want to get hurt again, like so many others have hurt her before.

Ginny sat in the big red armchair in the Gryffindor common room, right in front of the fire. The fire crackled. The flames hissed higher and higher. Smoke swished through the clean air, making its way towards the top, not exactly knowing where it was going to come out. Ginny thought she was like the smoke in a way. For one, it would react to the fire with great intensely, swimming around above it and coming off as if it was greater than the fire. Ginny reacted to Draco like that. Whenever he said something to her she would immediately say something back. And then she was like the smoke in the way that it was connected with the fire, but it had no clue where it was going to come out at the top. Ginny liked Draco, but she didn't know where this was going to lead her, how it was all going to work out. But, then again, Ginny thought she was like the fire, roaring and burning all the wood away. Ginny seemed to melt all of Draco's coldness away. She seemed to bring out another side of Draco, the real side.

Ginny let the warmth from the fire creep up her cold toes. Just earlier that day Ginny had gone to Draco's mums funeral. Ginny thought about what happened when they left the hog's head, how Draco had kissed her in the pouring rain, how she had comforted him and told him to stay strong.

She had never felt for anyone like this before. Ginny was usually strong, and brave. Nothing could bring her down. But Ginny liked Draco a lot. She could feel herself falling for him, and that scared her.

She had always wanted someone to call hers, someone to hold when she was sad, someone to always be there for her. Maybe Draco was this someone. Ginny had so long searched for love, but never found it, and now the most unsuspected person is showing greater love from anyone, other than her family, has shown before.

Ginny sighed. It was late, no one else was in the common room. She slowly hoisted herself up off of the chair, and tiptoed her way into her dormitory. Soon she was asleep, thoughts of Draco swimming in her head.

------------------------

Draco sighed. He liked Ginny Weasley. A Weasley! He had never even thought about liking a Weasley before, but yet he was sitting here laying in his bed, unable to go asleep thinking about Ginny. All he wanted to do was kiss her again, like he had done earlier that day. Ginny made him feel good. She comforted him when he needed help. She was there for a hand when he needed one to hold. She was perfect.

What was wrong with him! He could have anyone from Slytherin he wanted, and he was falling for a Gryffindor. No, not falling, tumbling. It was like he was standing on the edge of a cliff and someone had suddenly pushed him off, sending him tumbling through the air.

He couldn't stop thinking about how her lips fit perfectly into his. How her hair gleamed in the sunlight, and how her eyes sparkled in the rain. She was so perfect...

------------------------

"What are you looking at Ginny?" Harry asked, staring at Ginny while her mouth hung open, her spoon clutched in her left hand. She was in the Great Hall at breakfast.

"H-huh?" Ginny stuttered out.

"You were staring off like you were in a trance or something," Harry replied, looking at Ginny with curiosity.

"Oh um sorry, thought I saw someone waving at me," Ginny lied. She had been staring at Malfoy, and he had been staring back. He had winked at her, and Ginny forgot all about everybody around her, until Harry's voice pulled her out of her gaze. Damn him.

"You've been a little off lately," Hermione stated looking at Ginny with concern.

"Nothings wrong, I don't think I've been getting enough sleep."

"Yeah, I would think you weren't, seeing that you moan in your sleep every night. Saying things like "Why did you do this?" or "I thought you loved me". Seems like you've been having nightmares every night." Hermione said, a worried tint in her tone.

"Oh, yeah, I have." Ginny answered. It was true, she'd been having that same nightmare over and over. Not as bad as the first time, but still pretty bad. "I wonder if it means anything?" Ginny thought to herself. "No, It's just a dream." the other voice in her head argued. "Your right, it was just a dream." Ginny gave in.

"Ginny your staring off again," Harry spoke.

"W-what?"

-----------------------

Ginny sat in McGonagall's office, beside Hermione and Ron. It was their monthly Prefect meeting, to get their schedules for who has duty when, and such. Draco sat across the room glaring at Ginny.

She gave him a half-smile and looked him up and down playfully. Draco lifted his eyebrows up.

"Ginny, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron half-whispered half-yelled at her.

"Uhhh..."

"There is seriously something wrong with you," he mumbled when Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Prefects, here are your new schedules," she announced before pointing her wand at a stack of parchment. The sheets scattered and flew in different directions towards the students until everyone had a piece of parchment.

"I expect everyone to follow the schedules precisely, and attend all duties on time. And, no, I repeat, _no,_ slouching around on the job," Professor McGonagall snapped glaring at all the students,"Now, back to your dormitories. The Prefects scheduled for watch duty tonight should be there on time. Thank you."

She strutted out of the room and down the corridor. All the Prefects slowly got up one by one. Ginny looked down at the schedule. She had Prefect duty tonight!

"Great, just what I wanted to do, go walking around the halls all by myself at night." she griped to herself. She checked the names under hers to see if she knew anyone patrolling tonight too.

Her eyes fell on the name Draco Malfoy. He was patrolling tonight!

Ginny picked up her stuff slowly. She wanted to wait behind to see if she could catch Draco. He was talking to Zabini about something. She walked out the door slowly. All of a sudden she felt someone whisper in her ear ,"So, you got duty tonight too, huh?"

She turned around and saw Draco staring at her sneering. She smiled.

"It seems I do, Malfoy," she replied.

"I have an idea," Draco started," since we're the only ones on duty tonight, we could sneak into the kitchens all by ourselves. I want to see how much I can get out of you this time..." he smiled.

"Draco!" Ginny said sternly, while playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He laughed. He stared into Ginny's green eyes. She got prettier and prettier everyday.

"But maybe we could go somewhere else," Ginny said seductively, smirking at Draco's face.

"How bout' you come to my room tonight. I want to show you something. No one will be awake to see you anyway."

"Sure," Ginny replied,"What are you going to show me?"

"You'll see," he smiled. "Meet me in the Kitchens at 11."

"Okay," Ginny answered.

Draco looked behind him to see if anyone was around before kissing Ginny lightly on the lips.

"See you tonight," he spoke while walking away.

"Yeah, see you," Ginny said dreamily, watching him walk down the corridor back to his common room.

-------------------------

Ginny tiptoed down the corridor, looking around her to see if she saw anybody. She was nearing the kitchens. For some reason her stomach churned. Was she actually nervous about meeting Draco?

"Yeah right," she mumbled to herself, continuing to walk down the hall. The kitchens were right here.

"You actually showed up," a voice spoke from beside her. She turned to see Draco leaning up against the wall, one foot propped up, smiling.

"Of course I did," Ginny replied,"Beats walking around by myself."

"You know you just can't resist me," Draco smirked.

"I know, come on let's go," Ginny laughed.

"I'll lead the way," Draco announced getting in front of Ginny.

"Like always," Ginny muttered.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Ginny smiled.

"You better be lucky I like you Weasley, or else I would have jinxed you for that." Draco smirked.

Ginny looked at him with a confused look. Did he just say he liked her? Was this real? Did a Malfoy actually admit he had feelings for someone, other than themselves?

"Come on, let's get going before it's time to go back." he smiled watching the look on Ginny's face.

Ginny followed Draco down the hall and down a flight of steps, nearing the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. Suddenly Ginny tripped on a step and started to fall down. She felt Draco's arms wrap around her just as she was about to reach the ground. He hoisted her back up to her feet. His hands were so warm...

"Lucky I was here Weasley," Draco laughed.

"Yeah.. Real lucky," She replied grinning.

Draco laced his fingers around Ginny's hands and continued to walk down the steps. At this point, Ginny was in a daze. She couldn't believe how Draco was so nice to her, how he protected her, how he saved her from falling down the steps...

"Here we are,"

Draco stopped and muttered a password that Ginny couldn't here.

"Don't trust me with your password, Draco?" Ginny spoke, a mad look on her face.

"It's against the rules, Ginny, you know that. The Slytherins would kill me." Draco spoke, looking at Ginny.

"I swear you have some Gryffindor in you with all this rule following," Ginny mumbled as the walked inside the common room.

It was colder than Gryffindor's common room. The walls were stone, and everything was in silver and green. No one was in the common room, which made it a little creepier than usual.

"Come on, I have a special dormitory." Draco said as he walked up the steps.

"I figured." Ginny sneered.

"If you have the money, why not use it?" Draco smirked.

Draco opened the door to his dormitory and Ginny gasped.

It was bigger than any other dormitory she had ever seen. There was a king-sized bed in the center, with the softest sheets. Emblems of snakes were everywhere. There were beautiful portraits hanging on the walls, and everything was neat and orderly. Ginny had never seen anything like it before.

"Wow, this is beautiful," she said while rubbing her hands on the sheets. They were so soft.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco added while walking over to a small desk in the corner. He reached into it and pulled up a worn-out looking book. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Draco spoke softly while rubbing his hand down the cover of the book. Ginny looked down at the book. The cover was gray and ruffled. The edges were ripped. She walked over to Draco and sat down beside him.

"What is it?" she asked, continuing to watch Draco stroke the cover.

"My family photo album," he said as his fingers slowly slid towards the end to open it up. He flipped open the first page. Images of the Malfoy's stared back into Ginny's face. The pictures were different than the ones Ginny was used to looking at, those of her family's flaming red hair, all smiling, laughing, and hugging. No, this was different. All of them had bright blonde hair, and not one face was smiling. Ginny glanced at a picture of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Their faces were cold, and heartless. They weren't smiling. They weren't even hugging. Narcissa stood in the front, her gray-blue eyes staring at the camera. She looked so lifeless. Her eyes were dull, and her face was emotionless. Ginny turned her gaze to the image of Draco in the picture. He was standing beside his mother, and like all the others, his face was cold. Behind Draco and his mother, stood Lucius. His snake-cane that held his wand was resting on Draco's shoulder. They never even seemed to move, like normal photographs do. Ginny looked at the picture with deep intensity. Draco's life was so unlike Ginny's. Her family showed love and happiness. All Draco's seemed the show was hate and coldness. It was so different for her. She looked over at Draco sitting on the bed beside her.

His face was like so many times she had seen it before, cold. His eyes were dark, and they glared at the image. His jaw was slightly clenched. He turned the page and Ginny turned her gaze to the book again. An image caught her eye.

It was a photograph of a man and a woman. The woman had wavy red hair, that swished around and gleamed as she laughed. She had a beautiful smile, and even more beautiful eyes. They were a piercing green, and they sparkled and shined as she looked at the man beside her. He had bright blonde hair, of course, and gray-blue eyes. But this man was different than all the other Malfoys Ginny had seen in the other pictures. He smiled, yes smiled, at the woman beside him. His pearly-white teeth were perfect, and his smile was gorgeous. And as he looked at the woman beside him, his eyes sparkled and shined. The couple laughed and smiled at each other, and their hands laced together.

"I wanted to show you this picture," Draco said quietly, pulling Ginny out of her trance at the photo. She looked up at Draco's face. "This is my great-great uncle and aunt. They fell in love, and married each other against the will of their parents. My family never speaks of them. Only once had I over-heard my father spit at my mother how they were a disgrace to the family. My mother obviously didn't think so though. Before I left for school this year, she gave me this book, and put that picture in it. She said she wanted me to remember love, and not to remember how we were, how my family was. She said she wanted me to be like the people in the picture. It's so hard to think that my mother, the only one I slightly loved in my family, is gone. I wonder why, if she wanted me to remember love, didn't she show me it herself, instead of giving me this photograph." He whispered. "I wanted to show you this picture, because the girl in it reminded me of you," he finished quietly. Ginny saw Draco slightly gulp, as if he were holding back tears. He looked down at the picture, his eyes soft.

Ginny did of the only thing she knew to do, laced her fingers around Draco's hand. She wanted him to know, that no matter what, she'd love him. She'd always love him. She'd always want that sparkle in his eyes to stay.

"They were really in love, those two in the picture," Ginny spoke quietly. "You know, you don't have to be like your family. You can be like this man in the picture. You can show love, and hope, and feelings. Him, this man right here, reminds me of you. You sometimes get that twinkle in your eyes, that little grin on your face. It shows me your different. It shows me that underneath your cold appearance, lies warmth."

Draco looked down at his hand laced with Ginny's. How could she be so nice to him? Why did he always spill his feeling about her to her? Why did he feel like, out of everyone he knew, she was the only one that he could actually talk to, actually show emotion to? "Ginny is different," Draco thought. Ginny was caring and considerate. She let her feeling show, and didn't hide them under hate and coldness. She let her emotions escape, and be free. Ginny wasn't scared to take that risk, to risk getting hurt, to risk the reactions of others when she spoke her feelings. Draco was scared of that. He didn't want to get hurt. He didn't want his heart to be more broken than it already was.

Draco looked up into Ginny's bright green eyes. That was what he loved most about her; her beautiful green eyes. They were his escape. They made feeling inside of him erupt, that he had never let show before. He leaned in closer to Ginny. His lips slowly meet hers.

Their kiss was deep. In that kiss, Draco let everything out, not having to express any words. He gently lay on top of Ginny and stroked her cheek as he kissed her deeper and deeper.

Ginny let Draco Malfoy's lips fall onto hers. She loved his kiss. It showed him in a way no other had seen.

Ginny Weasley had to finally admit, she didn't just like Draco Malfoy, she loved him, and that was the scariest thing of all.

**A/N:** Was that any better? I still put that "Love" thing in there, but I never let them say "I love you". I think that saying "I Love you" to the person you love is a way bigger step than just thinking it. Its a step that people take when they actually have been with that person for a while, not just a little bit. Tell me if this still totally sucks. I'll be working on the 6th chapter tonight too. REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. So Right, So Wrong

1**PLEASE READ THE END TO CHAPTER FIVE IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T! I REVISED IT!**

**A/N:** I have recently realized that my fan fiction is not original in the least. I've read several stories, almost exactly like mine. But maybe once I get more into my plot, it will become more original. At least, I hope so. I've been so depressed because I got absolutely no reviews on my revised Chapter 5, and learned this about my story: (! So if you haven't read the end of Chapter 5 yet, PLEASE DO! Now to the story...

Chapter 6

"So Right, So Wrong "

"You know the world can see us,

in a way that's different than who we are.

Creating space between us,

till we're separate hearts.

But your faith,

It gives me strength,

Strength to believe.

We're Breaking Free."

-Zac Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudges-High School Musical "We're Breaking Free"

His fierce gray eyes stared bullets into Ginny's heart. How could he? She thought he loved her. She thought she loved him. Tears exploded from her eyes.

"I thought I could trust you," Ginny cried, tears flowing down her face.

"You can never trust a Malfoy," He snarled his eyes lighting up in hate. How could he be like this, after she had got to know him and love him so well? How could she have fallen for someone who seemed like one to the sweetest people she knew, but to find that he could do something like this? How could she have been so stupid?

Ginny gathered up the spit in her mouth and hocked it at Malfoy. "You're filthy little scum, just like the rest of your family," she spoke through gritted teeth,"and you always will be."

Malfoy charged at Ginny, rage burning in his glowing eyes. He wrapped his skinny fingers around Ginny's throat tightly, and pulled her up into the air. His eyes screamed in anger at her, piercing into her green ones. His bright pink lips curled into a wicked grin. "And your going to be dead, just like the rest of your family will end up being." he hissed violently, as his grip around Ginny's neck tightened. She squirmed and fought in his grasp, but nothing seemed to help. She threw her feet around trying to kick him to make him let go, but he wouldn't budge. He stood perfectly still, staring at Ginny as the sparkle in her eye started to fade. Her face grew paler and paler. Malfoy's face began to get blurry, and all she could focus on clearly were his cold, gray eyes. They grew farther and farther away, until everything around her went black.

Ginny sat up, sweat dripping off of her face. Her hands were clasped tightly around the sheets on her bed. Her hair stood straight up and her hands were shaking.

Not another one... not another nightmare.

She didn't know how many more she could take. After the first one she had on the first day back, she had been having them almost every night. Only they weren't as bad as the first, and she wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming. But this one had been pretty bad. It seemed so real. The vison of Malfoy's cold eyes staring at her seemed to float in her mind. Why was she having dreams like this? Why did she keep having these dreams over and over? Did it mean something?

Maybe these dreams were trying to tell her something. Maybe it was showing her the future, showing her what Malfoy was going to do to her if she became any closer to him.

It seemed like something he would do. After all, he was still a Malfoy. Maybe he hadn't changed at all. Maybe he was all of a sudden being so nice to Ginny because he was planning to kill her in the end.

But why would he want her? Why would Voldemort even want her? She wasn't anything special, only a friend of Harry's. If Ginny died, Harry would be sure to care, but that still wouldn't really change anything. Shouldn't Malfoy and Voldemort be going after Harry, not her?

"Stop thinking about things you don't even know about Ginny," she reminded herself. She was letting her vivid imagination run wild, and she knew that. Besides, it was just a dream.

Maybe she should tell somebody about it though, and see what they thought about the situation. But who could she tell? Ginny's mind ran through the list of people she knew. Mum or Dad? No, she didn't want to worry them with something as mediocre as a nightmare. Ron? No, he would blow the whole ordeal out of proportion. Harry? No, definitely not Harry. He would probably think it was some evil plot Voldemort was planning to get to him, and over react about it. Hermione? Yes, that seemed like the perfect person to tell. She wouldn't worry about it to much. She might even have a few suggestions or spells that Ginny could try to make the nightmares go away. Plus, she had been there on the first night she had her nightmare, so she knew how serious they were.

She decided she would tell Hermione in the morning at breakfast.

Ginny gently put her head back down on the pillow. She had to get some sleep; she just hoped she didn't have another nightmare.

--------------------------------

The Great Hall buzzed with talking. People piled their plates with food, and gossiped with each other. Ginny watched as Harry put a crispy chicken leg on his plate. Ron munched down on another chicken leg that he had just gotten off the table. Hermione watched with disgust as Ron chewed on the greasy chicken.

"You are so disgusting," she breathed heavily, her lip raised slightly with a look of impatience. Ron was really gross when he ate...

"What can I say," Ron spat, his mouth full of food. Hermione turned away quickly and rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"I swear he is the nastiest person I have ever met," she spoke loudly to make sure Ron could her. Ron shot his eyes at her and glanced away. Harry chuckled quietly to himself. Ginny smiled.

"Hermione I need to talk to you about something." Ginny whispered, so Ron and Harry wouldn't hear her. To her displeasure, Harry leaned backward slightly in his seat and tilted his head over to the side, indicating that he had heard what Ginny had said to Hermione.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked, concern in her voice. Harry leaned in a little closer. Ginny shot her eyes at Harry to show Hermione that he was there. Hermione snapped around. Harry, startled with Hermione's sudden jerky movement, swayed in his seat. Losing his balance, he toppled onto the floor, his rear in slamming onto the hard stone.

Harry placed his palms on the ground to hoist himself up. His face was a bright red. Hermione laughed so hard that tears started to form in her eyes. Ginny put her hand over her face and laughed just as hard, trying to cover up the happy tears rolling down her face. Bits of food flew out of Ron's mouth as he opened it up and laughed heavily at Harry's fall. He slammed his hand on the table to try and calm his laugh, but that just toppled over a glass of pumpkin juice on the table, spilling all over Hermione's lap, making him laugh even harder.

Hermione jumped up, pumpkin juice trickling off her skirt, and screamed," RON" so loudly that several people turned and watched.

Ginny couldn't control her laughter any longer, and it burst out. Hermione shot her a stern look, but she didn't care. The scene was just to hilarious. Harry was gently placing his sore end back onto the seat, his face a furious red. Hermione stood up, wiping pumpkin juice off her skirt and the seat. Ron continued to laugh so hard, that practically all the food was falling out of his mouth. Suddenly, his face went red, and he began to cough. He clasp his white hand around his throat and he stood up slowly. His face grew redder and redder. Hermione snapped out her wand and pointed it at Ron's throat.

"EMPTITERIUM!" she yelled as a red light shot out of the end of her wand.

Ron took in a deep breath, and the color returned to his face. He put his hands on the table to balance himself and gently sat back down, his face even redder than Harry's had been.

Ginny laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. This was the funniest thing she had ever saw.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see what everyone was staring at. His eyes fell on Hermione's wand pointed at Ron's throat.

"Finally she's going to kill him," Draco smirked in his head, rather amused at the thought of Granger killing Weasley. Draco heard her scream a spell and watched to see what would happen. Color suddenly drained back into Weasley's face, and he sat down slowly.

"The stupid bloke was only choking," Draco sneered in his head. He was hoping to see Ron finally get what was coming to him. Hermione sure had the knowledge and could easily curse Ron all the way back to the broken-down house if she wanted to. Draco turned his gaze off the mudblood and Weasley, suddenly losing his interest in the two. He watched as Harry hunched over with laughter. Draco rolled his eyes. He looked over at the person sitting beside Granger and saw Ginny. Her eyes were scrunched up and tears were rolling down her freckled cheeks. She plastered a huge grin on her glowing red face. Ginny's hand clutched her stomach as if she was about to throw up. Obviously something very funny had happened. Draco continued to watch Ginny. She had perfect teeth. They reflected a glowing white as she smiled widely at her friends. Her smile. Her smile was beautiful. It fit her face perfectly. Draco shook his head slightly. "What are you talking about. Stop thinking like this!" He scorned to himself.

Draco watched as Ginny took a deep breath. She gazed around at the people watching the foursome and her eyes fell on Draco. They stared at each other for a moment, until Ginny smiled at him. Not the big toothy smile that she had grinned when laughing at Potter, Weasley, and Granger, but a small, sweet smile.

Draco just stared at her like a dimwit. His mind went blank and he watched as Ginny turned slowly around in her seat.

He was so stupid! Why didn't he at least make some face at her, even if it was just a smirk. Anything would have been better than just staring off at her. She probably thought he was insane...

"See what you get for talking with your mouth full?" Hermione snapped at Ron, as he slowly wiped the food off his face. Harry looked over at Ginny and she gave him a small smile, showing that she found this just as amusing as he did. Hermione looked at them both. She scowled, and took her seat. Harry blushed slightly.

"You going to thank Hermione for saving your life, Ronald?" Ginny laughed, rasing her eyebrows at Ron.

"Thanks.." Ron muttered

"Your quite welcome," Hermione spoke, as she gazed at him boringly, not looking very welcome at all. "So, Ginny what were you going to tell me before these two dimwits so rudely interrupted us." emphasizing the word dimwits, while shooting a stern glance at Ron and Harry. Ron muttered something under his breath but Hermione ignored it. All their eyes turned on Ginny waiting for her answer.

"Um, well, I'll just tell you later," she spoke quietly while nervously glancing around at Ron and Harry.

"Deafisimo!" Hermione spoke as she pointed her wand at Harry and Ron. "Now you don't have to worry about them," Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ron look at her blankly.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked watching as Harry repeated the same question to Ron.

"Deafened them," Hermione spoke casually, while flicking her hand in the air, obviously saying that she didn't need to worry about them hearing anymore.

Ginny heard Ron say, "What?" rather loudly at Harry.

"Huh?" Harry replied loudly.

"Continue.." Hermione said while looking at Ginny.

"Well, you know that nightmare I had the first night?" Ginny started rather nervously. Hermione nodded her head to let her know she understood. "Well, I've been having those nightmares a lot now. I keep seeing Malfoy choking me, or threatening me. And it seems weird, because rather lately he's been sort of nice to me. Do you think my dreams mean anything?" she finished, leaving out the part where she had willingly kissed Malfoy several times already. She didn't think Hermione was ready to hear that.

Hermione bit her lower lip in concentration before speaking. "Remember when Harry kept having dreams about Voldemort, and no one took them seriously at first? I'm not saying this is anything serious, but maybe you should tell Dumbledore, just to make sure."

Ginny should have known Hermione was going to want her to tell a teacher. She really didn't want to go ranting to a teacher about how she kept having nightmares about Malfoy. It seemed so stupid. Plus, she didn't want anyone finding out that she actually liked Malfoy.

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny said quietly turning her gaze back to her food. She heard someone near her scream, " WHAT?" so loudly that even the teachers turned and looked at them. Ron's face reddened as he saw many faces turn and look at him. McGonagall shot him a death glare, and he slunk back into his seat. Hermione pointed her wand back at Harry and Ron and murmured "Audioaria." Ron and Harry's faces looked relieved as they heard the familiar sounds of the Great Hall greet their ears.

"Remember what I said," Hermione spoke as she looked at Ginny. She got up and strutted towards the door at the end of the Great Hall, Ron running after her yelling, "What in the bloody hell did you to me!"

"Bye Ginny," Harry smiled before following an angry Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

----------------------

Draco tapped the end of his quill on the table. He bounced his foot up and down on the floor impatiently, begging for the class to end. He was in History of Magic, and it seemed more boring than usual. Professor Binn's voice droned on and on about some Giant Hibernation Act that happened back in 1900. He couldn't seem to keep his mind on it. He kept thinking about Ginny.

He cringed at the sound of her name. Why was he feeling like this? He was supposed to hate her! Now all he wanted to do was kiss her soft lips...

"STOP IT DRACO!" He shouted at himself. He caught himself thinking thoughts like this all the time. Thinking about how beautiful Ginny was, how she had the prettiest laugh, how her eyes lite up when she smiled.

He hated to admit it, but he was falling for her. He was falling for Ginny Weasley, and he couldn't deny it any longer.

He wanted to see her again so bad. Lately, he had been caught up with homework, and Quidditch. They haven't had any Prefect duties together since the last time when he showed her that picture.

The picture.

It seemed to haunt Draco's mind all night. The picture reminded him so much of himself and Ginny. The couple in the picture looked exactly like them. Ginny even had the same smile as the woman in the photo. The couple laughed and held each others hands, and that's what scared Draco. That him and Ginny could ever be like that. That he would have to show emotion, show love, show care, and that was so hard for him to do.

He sighed. He had to see Ginny. He had to see her now.

-----------------------

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped through the portrait of the fat lady into the Gryffindor common room. Ron immediately flopped into the nearest armchair.

"Ron, you better start getting ready. Remember, we have Quidditch practice tonight?" Harry stated, clearly irritated that Ron wasn't taking the practice seriously.

"Oh yeah," Ron groaned. He slowly got up out of the armchair and slugged over to the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"I'll see you guys at practice." Ginny called out after them as she walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She had to change into her Quidditch robes before she went to practice.

Ginny flew open the trunk at the end of her bed and grabbed out her robes. She was in the mood to practice. For some reason, the events from in the morning had cheered her up. She was in an extremely peppy mood. The energy flowed and radiated throughout her body.

She quickly jerked off her school robes and changed into her Quidditch robes. She wanted to get to the pitch as fast as she could.

Ginny jumped as she heard a tap-tap-tap on her windowsill. She looked over and saw one of the school's barn owls tapping the window to get her attention. She ran over to the window and jerked it open, scaring the owl a bit.

It slowly dropped a piece of parchment in Ginny's hand and flew off, eager to get away. Who could be writing her?

She opened the parchment slowly and scanned for the name at the bottom.

Draco Malfoy.

Her heart stopped suddenly. Why was he writing her? Ginny stared at the parchment in shock, not believing that Draco Malfoy would actually write to her. Her eyes slowly scanned the words written on the paper.

_Meet me in the Kitchens tonight at 12. _

_Draco_

That was a real, nice, long letter. Ginny sighed. His handwriting was so perfect. It was scratchy, but yet smooth. It reminded Ginny of Draco. On the outside he was rough, but on the inside he was smooth and slick. She loved that about him.

Should she go?

"Of course I'm going," Ginny answered herself as she grabbed her broom and started running down the stairs. There was no way she could pass up this opportunity.

----------------------------

Ginny huffed as she made her way back up to the castles. She had just finished Quidditch practice. She walked behind Ron and Harry, watching as they pushed and shoved each other playfully.

"Dragon Blood," Harry stated to the Fat Lady, as the portrait swung open. They all crawled inside.

Hermione sat on the table doing homework and Ron once again, flopped into the big armchair in front of the fire. The common room seemed to be unusually empty. Only a couple of kids were studying or playing a game of chess. Ginny ran over to the chair beside Ron. She wanted to get the last chair in front of the fire.

Harry chased after her. They reached the chair about the same time, and they both pushed and shoved each other to see who would get in it first. Ginny fought furiously, for she planned to stay here until she had to go and meet Draco tonight. She shoved her butt into the seat roughly and sent Harry flying backwards. He landed on his bottom with a big umph.

Ginny laughed, and even Ron suppressed a chuckle, though he was about to fall out from Quidditch practice. Ginny still had adrenaline rushing through her, thoughts of sleeping never even crossing her mind.

Harry pushed himself back up rubbing his bottom. It was really taking a beating today..

He watched as Ginny laughed at him. The light from the fire sent a radiant glow on her skin. Her teeth gleamed in the light. Her eyes sparkled happily, smiling along with her. She was so beautiful.

Ginny turned her gaze to the fire in front of her. She sighed. She was anxious about tonight. Draco had been on her mind all the time since they had kissed in his room. It felt so right to be with him, but yet so wrong.

She knew it was wrong. The Mafloy's and the Weasley's had always hated each other right? She knew she didn't hate Malfoy. Sometimes she hated his scowl, his arrogance, but she didn't hate him.

"I'm going to bed," said Ron groggily, as he slowly got out of the chair.

"Yeah, me to I guess," Harry replied sighing. He didn't really want to go. He wanted to stay down here with Ginny. But he knew he needed sleep. He had so much homework to do tomorrow, and another Quidditch game was coming up soon.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," Ginny spoke softly as she watched them leave the room.

She checked the clock hanging on the wall.

11:30PM.

She had 30 minutes until she had to meet Malfoy in the Kitchens. She heard Hermione's quill scribble on a sheet of parchment and she glanced over at her. Damnit. She was still in here. "I wonder how long she is going to stay awake?" Ginny thought. If she stayed up til 12, Ginny would have to make up an excuse to why she had to leave the common room, and she didn't want to lie to Hermione. Maybe if she acted like she was going to bed, Hermione would leave.

"Well, I'm going to bed to Hermione. Night," Ginny called out to Hermione while walking upstairs and into the girl's dormitory. She changed into her school robes once again and sat on her bed. 11:45, and Hermione still hadn't come up.

Sounds of approaching footsteps jerked Ginny out of her thoughts. She pulled the covers of her body and threw her head down onto the pillow. She shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

She listened as someone slowly walked over to their bed. Ginny knew it was Hermione, because she was the only one that wasn't asleep yet. Hermione sighed, and pulled back the covers on her four-poster bed sharply, before lying down. Ginny shot up. She needed to leave now in order to get to the kitchens on time.

As quietly as she could, Ginny snuck past Hermione's bed and over to the door leading to the common room. She whispered a non-creaking spell and opened up the door. She quietly stepped out onto the stairs. Finally.

The portrait swung open and Ginny stepped out into the corridor.

"And what do you think your doing?" the Fat Lady said strictly, giving Ginny a stern look.

"Bug off," Ginny sneered as she walked down the hall. She heard the Fat Lady huff, and swing the portrait shut with a loud bang.

"Great, just great." Ginny thought to herself as she slowly walked down the corridor. She took a left down another corridor.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She was meeting _Draco Malfoy_. A Malfoy! Her life was so complicated.

Her heartbeat increased more and more as she neared the kitchens. Why was she so nervous? Why did Draco want to meet her? What did he want? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she feel like she was going to throw up?

She tickled the pear that lead into the kitchens and it opened. Inside, she saw Draco surrounded by a swarm of house elves.

She giggled to herself, causing Draco to look up.

"See you have arrived," Draco announced loudly, sending a swarm of house-elves running in her direction. He smirked.

"I appreciate that Draco." she said sarcastically, giving him a vicious look. He laughed.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Ginny spoke kindly to the house-elves, and they eventually started retreating back to their other duties.

"So, I'm guessing you got my letter?" Draco asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Was he actually nervous?

"Yeah, I did." Ginny replied, walking over to him. "So, Did you have something to tell me?"

He shifted his feet a little.

"Um, I don't know. I just wanted to see you I guess." said Draco nonchalantly.

"Oh," Ginny replied. Her heart began to pound. He wanted to see her? Draco Malfoy actually wanted to see HER?

Draco propped his foot up against the wall.

"Hey you there!" Draco said pointing to a house-elf," Get me something to eat."

"Right away master," it replied, bending into a low bow.

"You don't have to be so mean to them!" Ginny huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"What? They want to serve me." Draco shrugged.

"Your so cruel," Ginny spoke normally, as if she wasn't insulting anybody.

"I know, aren't I?" Draco smirked.

Why did he always have something to say for everything that came out of her mouth?

"Your an ass, you know that?" Ginny laughed, leaning up against the wall beside him.

"I try," Draco grunted, folding his arms across his chest. Ginny chuckled quietly to herself.

"Who is Gryffindor playing this week?" Draco asked, looking at Ginny.

"Ravenclaw," Ginny answered.

"You all are going to lose," Draco spoke, grinning as he saw Ginny's face light up with rage. He had finally got what he wanted.

"No we're not! You just had to say that didn't you," Ginny shouted, anger in her voice.

"Yep"

"We're not going to lose," Ginny yelled at Draco, growing angrier at the smug look on his face.

"I bet you will." Draco lied.

"I bet we won't," Ginny argued.

"It's a bet then," Draco spoke.

"What will I get if I win?" Ginny asked determination in her voice.

"This," Draco said as he bent down towards Ginny's face. He slowly pushed his lips softly against hers. Ginny kissed him back. His kiss was wonderful, and it grew deeper and deeper.

Ginny pulled back slowly.

"Then I sure want to win," she smiled, her lips still touching his. They began to kiss once again.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in closer. Their bodies touched each other. Ginny could feel his warm skin against hers.

Draco gently pushed Ginny up against the kitchen wall, and kissed her more intensely. Her lips were so soft. If he could just stay like this forever, he would never feel any pain, or any hate. He would just feel what he felt towards Ginny right now. He was unsure of this emotion, because he had never felt for anyone like this before. But it was beyond imaginable, and he loved it. It wasn't like he was kissing another one of those Slytherin girls. No, he was kissing Ginny, and she was totally different. She was real. Everything about her was real, from the way she strutted down the halls, to the way her eyes sparkled on their own.

Draco moved his hand slowly down Ginny's back. All he wanted to do was touch her, to feel her lips against his, to feel the warmth of her soft skin.

Draco forced himself to pull back slowly. Why did he always do that? Was he scared? "No, I'm not scared," Draco told himself firmly. He wasn't scared of kissing Ginny. He loved to kiss Ginny. But he was scared of what he wanted to do with Ginny. He was scared that if he kept kissing her, he would end up doing something he regretted. He didn't want to do that to himself. Or to Ginny.

He stared into her soft, green eyes.

"Your a great kisser," he smirked, his body still slightly pressed against hers.

"I know," she smiled, her eyes lighting up in humor.

"I think I might be rubbing off on you," Draco laughed, lifting his eyebrows up.

"Maybe you are," she grinned.

"It's getting late. I'll walk you back to your common room so you won't get scared," Draco smiled. He knew what was coming next...

"I'm not scared!" Ginny stomped, giving him a mean glare.

"Of course you aren't. Come on let's go." said Draco sarcastically. He grabbed Ginny's hand and laced his fingers around it.

Ginny's face turned a beat red. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up any second.

The coldness of Draco's hands soothing her hot body snapped her back into reality. This was real.

---------------------------

Ginny stepped quietly into the common room, leaving Draco behind at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She felt like she was in a dream. Was everything that happened tonight real? Was Draco actually making her feel this way? Did she crave Draco's kisses?

At first she thought Draco was just using her for someone to make out with. But tonight, he seemed different. He seemed sincere. Ginny felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the thought. Did Draco Malfoy actually like her, and was not just using her?

She glanced over once again at the clock hanging on the common room wall.

2 AM.

She was going to be so tired in class tomorrow. But it was worth it.

Ginny ran quietly up the stairs to her dormitory, the sensation of Draco's lips still tinkling on her mouth.

----------------------------

Ginny watched as Malfoy took a bite of something on his plate. He was talking to Goyle. She loved to watch him, to see what he acted like in front of his friends. She smirked as she saw Malfoy cringe when Pansy scooted in beside him at the table. He moved over a seat so she wouldn't be right beside him.

"Ginny, have you told Dumbledore yet?" Hermione whispered quietly in her ear, while Harry and Ron rambled on loudly about the upcoming Qudditch game. Ginny snapped back at what was happening at her own table.

"Um, no not yet," Ginny replied, her voice slightly in a daze.

"Well, I suggest you tell him as soon as possible, just in case it gets any worse. I don't want you getting sick, or anything happen to you," Hermione told her sincerely.

"Okay Hermione," Ginny smiled," I'll tell him soon."

"Good." Hermione stated as she turned her gaze back to a book she was reading.

Ginny drifted off into her thoughts before Hermione had interrupted her.

Draco...

-------------------------

"_I'm not Malfoy, Miss Weasley," Draco hissed, letting go of his grip on Ginny's neck. She tumbled to the ground._

"_I'm Lord Voldemort..." _

Ginny opened her eyes widely. Not again!

She sat up and rested her sweaty hands on her head.

She hadn't been able to get a decent sleep in forever because of these dreams. She would never be able to play a good Quidditch match if she couldn't get any sleep.

The Quidditch Match was not tomorrow, but the next day, and Ginny had still failed to receive sleep.

She slowly got up out of the bed and slid her feet into a pair of slippers. She didn't feel like changing her clothes, so she stayed in her shorts and tee-shirt. She flipped her blazing red hair over her head, and threw it up into a messy ponytail.

"If I can't seem to get any sleep, maybe I can wear myself out if I take a little walk." Ginny told herself, as she creaked open the door leading into the common room.

The fire had long since burned out, and the common room was eerily empty. She definitely didn't want to stay in here. It was to creepy at night. Maybe she'd go and get a midnight snack or something. Besides, she had nothing better to do.

The portrait swung open as she stepped out. Ginny looked behind her to see if the Fat Lady was going to throw her another rude comment, but she was fast asleep, drool leaking slightly out of her mouth.

Ginny chuckled quietly and started walking down the corridor. The castle seemed so empty tonight. She'd usually at least run into Mrs. Norris, but she even seemed to be no where in sight.

Well, it would make it easier for her to get around anyway...

Ginny jumped slightly as she heard footsteps echo in the silent corridor. Someone was coming. What was she going to do? There was no where to hide...

She saw a shadow appear in the light of one of the torches at the end of the corridor. Someone was coming around the corner.

Ginny looked around her. There were no dark corners, and her mind went blank of any spells. She looked behind her and to her luck, saw a suit of armor.

She ducked quickly behind the armor as the figure came into sight. Ginny peeked cautiously around the armor and saw one of the Hufflepuff prefects walking past. He had mossy brown hair, and green eyes. His mouth opened widely as he yawned, and his eyes drooped. "He's sure tired..." Ginny thought to herself as she watched the figure fade out of sight.

She crept out from behind the armor. "That was close," Ginny thought to herself as she continued walking down the corridor once more, returning to the silence that surrounded her. She continued on with her thoughts.

Draco. What was going on with him and her? They had always hated each other. Well, not them two exactly, but he had always teased Ron and her about their family, and that was why Ginny despised him so much. Draco had never really picked on Ginny. He usually directed his insults to Ron. But occasionally, when Ginny thought, he was in a particularly nasty mood, he would make snide remarks towards her too.

So what now made her suddenly long to see his cold, gray eyes? Why did she find herself thinking about his soft lips? Why was it, that all she wanted to do, was watch him?

She even enjoyed his smirk. She loved the way they would talk back and forth to each other, each insulting the other greatly, but never really meaning it. It was a game they played, who could say the best comeback, or who could get the last word in.

Now that Ginny thought about it, her and Draco were a lot alike. Sure, he was rich, an only child, and had a Death-Eater father, but there were similarities between them that Ginny couldn't help but notice. Like the way she smirked at people, or the way she would always say a snide remark to one of her brothers. She wasn't as openly mean as Draco was, though sometimes if she was in a bad mood she would snap at people, but they still acted the same. Ginny also had a rebellious streak running through her. With all her brothers, she had learned to take care of herself and to never let anyone beat her down. That was kind of how Draco was. He had learned from his father that he had to fend for himself, and that no one wasn't going to come and save him. And like Draco, she stood up for herself.

Her feet tapped silently on the marble floor. It was all so confusing...

Ginny heard a crash up ahead.

Her eyes darted around her, trying to pin-point the sound of the noise. Her nerves sparked up, and every sense she possessed seemed to be working full-throttle. She adjusted her eyes to the darkness around her, even though she could still see barely anything.

Up ahead, a streak of moonlight shone onto the floor of the corridor, reflecting off the walls. Ginny glanced over in the direction of the moonlight, trying to see if she could make out a shape of anybody up ahead of it.

There it was, right there. A black shape stood just a little in front of the window, his silvery-blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight. His back was turned to Ginny, but she still knew instantly who it was. No one else had that bright blonde hair.

Draco.

She froze, wondering what to do. What was he doing out anyway? She watched as he walked slowly up ahead. His body seemed rigid, and oblivious to his surroundings. He walked in a perfectly straight line, almost as if he was a zombie.

Could it be that he was sleep walking? It sure seemed like it, since he moved un-naturally. It wasn't his usual strut, but a rigid walk.

Ginny crept closer, making sure not to make any noise. She followed him silently, curiosity taking over her body. Question after question zoomed through her head and she watched him walk farther down the corridor. She quickened her pace.

He looked suspicious. "I wonder if he is meeting another girl?" Ginny thought to herself. She clenched her fists at the thought. Suddenly realizing how jealous she had become, she let go. Why did she get so angry at the thought that Malfoy could possibly be seeing someone else? That seemed more like the old Malfoy she knew...

Now, wanting even more than before to figure out what he was doing, she crouched down slowly. Her feet moved fast underneath her, and there was now only a short distance between her and Malfoy.

Ginny gasped as Draco suddenly came to an abrupt halt. He swayed slightly, before crashing to the ground.

Ginny didn't know what to do. Obviously, something was wrong. If she went to get a teacher, most likely they would both end up in trouble. But what if he was seriously injured? She decided she would check for herself.

She ran over to Draco and looked down at him. His eyes were closed, and his face was an odd pale. His hands lay gently at his sides. Ginny shook him slightly.

"Draco," she whispered, concern in her voice," Draco wake up,"

His eyes shot open, and Ginny screamed. They were a piercing red. Ginny jumped back. Her hands shook and she felt as if her blood had frozen cold in her veins. Draco closed his eyes once again, and lay dead still.

Ginny's teeth chattered together, and she felt an unusual coldness take over her body. Her eyes were open wide with fear. Her heart thumped wildly, and Ginny thought it was about to thump out of her chest. It felt as if her heart had jumped with her, and was lodging in her throat. She watched Malfoy's still body.

She inched forward, her shaky hands out in front of her. What was she going to do? What was wrong with him?

She shook him slightly and choked out,"Draco". She gulped, trying to hold back her tears. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Ginny winced in fear, as she forced herself to look at his eyes. Her heart seemed to go back down to her chest as she saw the familiar gray stare up at her.

"W-where am I?" Draco asked stupidly, groaning slightly and turning his head to the side. He jumped back suddenly as he saw Ginny in front of him. His eyes were wide, and he looked around him to see the dark, empty corridor.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Draco spoke sternly, anger slowly filling his voice.

"I-I was going to get something to eat. I-I was h-hungry, and I couldn't sleep. I was going out for a walk, when I saw you walking in the corridor. You seemed a little weird. Suddenly you collapsed and I came over to see if you were okay. Then y-you woke up." Ginny stuttered, fear still in her voice. She left out the part about how she had followed him, and about how his eyes had turned that blood-red.

"I don't remember any of that," Draco stated dumbly, his eyes slitted suspiciously at Ginny.

"What! You think I did this!" Ginny yelled, anger filling her voice.

"Well, It's a little weird when I wake up and your staring at me in the middle of a dark, empty corridor!" Draco announced.

"Well I didn't do anything! Your the one walking all alone by yourself in the middle of the night!" Ginny raged.

"And, what, may I ask were you doing," said Draco rasing his eyebrows slightly while rising to his feet.

"I already told you! You still haven't explained yourself though," Ginny spoke, glaring at Draco.

"I told you, I don't remember." Draco repeated, putting his hand to his forehead. He had an increasingly bad headache.

"You must have been sleep-walking. You seem a little sick to me. When I came over here, you were pale and um, well and um-" Ginny stuttered, thinking about if she should tell him about what she had seen.

"And what?" Draco asked her sternly.

"Nothing. You just looked sick," Ginny finished, shifting her feet slightly.

Draco stared at her for a moment, his eyes piercing threw her. Then, suddenly, they seemed to soften a bit.

"Well, I guess your right. I don't think your lying." Draco admitted, watching the shocked expression appear on Ginny's face.

She hadn't expected him to believe her, after all she was a Weasley, and she could have always been setting him up. She smiled slightly. Draco actually believed her.

Relief swarmed over her body as she spoke,"Well, It's getting late. We should go back to sleep. I think you need some rest," Ginny said grinning as she noticed the bags under Draco's eyes.

"You could use some yourself," he smirked, looking her up and down. Her hair was flopped messily over her head. She wore her pajamas, which Draco noticed were slightly revealing. He chuckled.

"Stop looking at me!" Ginny stepped back offended, crossing her arms insecurely over her chest.

Draco grinned mischievously, giving her one last look before replying, "See you tomorrow, Weasley."

"Bye Draco," Ginny called before walking down the corridor.

"Wait. One more thing.." Draco announced grabbing Ginny's arm gently and pulling her into him. He planted a soft, short kiss on her lips. "I just had to do that," he smirked, pulling away.

"Don't you always," Ginny laughed before turning back around and walking towards the Gryffindor common room, her appetite long forgotten.

**A/N:** Good? Bad? Horrible? I'm so happy I'm finally getting a little bit into my plot. Maybe once I get even farther into it, my story will become more original. But, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I want to know what you thought about this chapter even if you despised it! Thanks for taking the time to read! Oh yeah also, does anybody know if Cho Chang is the Ravenclaw seeker? And is she even in the same grade as Harry?


	7. Cold, Cold, Heart

1**A/N**: Thanks again to all those who reviewed! Special thanks at the bottom!

**Chapter 7**

"Your Cold, Cold, Heart"

"I've tried so hard my dear to show,

that your my every dream.

Yet your afraid that each thing I do,

is just evil scheme.

A memory from your lonesome past,

keeps us so far apart.

Why can't I free your doubtful mind,

and melt your cold, cold heart?"

-Norah Jones "Cold, Cold Heart"

Draco walked swiftly down the empty corridor. This was the most confusing night he had experienced. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his bed in the Slytherin common room, and then waking up to see Ginny Weasley's terrified face staring back at him in the middle of an empty corridor. Not to mention it was almost midnight.

Thoughts ran threw Draco's mind as he picked his feet up more quickly.

Why was she so scared? What had made her look at him with such a terrified expression? Had he done something to her that he hadn't known about? Or had she done something to him...?

What if she was planning this all along? Maybe she had came and got Draco, putting him into a deep sleep, and then he woke up to ruin her plans? But what was she doing to him? And why?

"I wonder if this is revenge, for treating her and her brothers so badly," Draco thought to himself, his feet now running down the corridor. What if the whole Weasley family was in on this?

Draco thought more about this idea. No, he didn't think she would do that to him. Plus, her brothers wouldn't let her kiss him like that. They would just want her to trick him.

He was nearing the Slytherin common room.

But maybe she was just tricking him herself? Draco couldn't seem to find a reason to why Ginny Weasley would want to set him up like that. Plus, she would be putting herself in risk, after kissing him. Also, her explanation made a lot of sense. He was just letting his imagination run wild...

But Draco still couldn't help thinking that maybe it was all a plot, and that Ginny Weasley was finally getting her revenge.

----------------------------

Ginny's feet flew down the corridor, slamming roughly onto the cold, stone floor. Her footsteps echoed down the empty hall, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get back to her common room. The events from earlier that night ran through her head.

Draco.

Ginny had seen him walking down the corridor in somewhat of a trance, moving stiffly and quietly. Then she had witnessed him collapse onto the floor. She ran to see what was wrong with him, but when he had opened his eyes she hadn't seen the familiar gray, but a piercing, blood red.

She felt cold shivers run down her spine.

They had been so, so red.

Ginny sighed in relief as she saw the portrait of the fat lady nearing. She let her thoughts wonder back to Draco.

What had he been doing? Was he really sleepwalking? Why had his eyes turned red? What was wrong with him?

Ginny mumbled to password to the fat lady after receiving a lecture about staying out to late. She stumbled into the common room and made her way to her dormitory door.

She needed to get sleep. There was a Quidditch Match not tomorrow but the next day, and she needed rest. Ginny smiled slightly to herself as she remembered her bet with Draco.

She slipped quietly over to her four-poster bed. The pillow welcomed her head with enthusiasm as her eyelids drooped lower and lower. Those bright red eyes...

--------------------------------

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU LITTLE FIRST YEARS!" Ginny shrieked, pushing a small boy out of her way and walking through. The hall was packed with people, mostly first years, and she was going to be late for potions if they didn't hurry. A group of small girls turned around and looked at Ginny. Ginny opened her eyes and eyebrows wide, her lips slamming together tightly. The girls scurried away.

"Ginny! Don't be so mean to them! You were once one too!" Hermione goggled, looking at Ginny with an astounded expression.

"Well...they...won't...get...out...of...my...way..," Ginny spoke through clenched teeth, shoving several first years out her path.

"That's no excuse! At least say excuse me!" Hermione snapped.

Ginny gave an annoying sigh and threw her shoulders down.

"Fine. Sorry. I just haven't had much sleep." Ginny mumbled, turning her attention back to the new group of crowded first years now in her way.

"You better be getting more sleep Ginny, our game is tomorrow," Harry announced, his body buried in the swarm of students around him.

Ron froze. His eyes were wide.

"T-the games tomorrow?" he stuttered out, a look of horror upon his pale face.

"Um, yeah Ron. Where have you been?" Ginny spoke at him with a look of total surprise on her face. How could he not have known the game was tomorrow?

"I-I-I don't know." Ron stuttered out, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes still wide.

"MOVE!" a seventh year boy shouted from behind Ron, giving him a little push. Ron snapped back into reality.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no no! It can't be tomorrow! I would have remembered! Why didn't I remember? Harry, your kidding right?" Ron spoke, his voice now at the speed of 100mph.

Ginny tuned them out as she heard Harry begin to argue with Ron. Her useless brother. Ginny looked up ahead of her and saw a familiar head of bright-blonde hair moving up and down. Draco. She didn't know why, but whenever she saw him her stomach would drop. When had she ever been nervous around anyone? Brave, sassy, Ginny Weasley nervous? That wasn't normal.

"OW!" Ginny shrieked as a sharp pain ran through her toes. She looked over and saw a dark-headed boy looking up at her. She saw him roll his eyes and continue to walk forward.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled as she yanked her wand out of her pocket. "PIEDRACINE!"

A jet of dark green light shot out of the tip of Ginny's wand and hit the boy.

He froze. Long roots started to grow out of his feet and plant onto the floor. He struggled to pull his feet up, but the roots held them down. His arms flew around him helplessly.

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked as she watched the struggling boy grab his leg and yank at it.

"That'll teach you to step on my foot," Ginny sneered as she walked by him.

"Ginny, how could you? Undo that now!..." Hermione spoke, anger rising in her voice.

Ginny stuffed her wand back in her pocket and flew around. She strutted away, leaving an angry Hermione, a confused Ron, and a worried Harry behind.

------------------------------

Ginny threw her books down onto her desk. This was starting off to be the worst morning. She knew she shouldn't have cursed that boy, or yelled at Hermione, but she couldn't help it. She was especially grumpy today since she had no sleep the night before, and she knew there was a Quidditch match coming up. The idea of having to sit through double Potions wasn't making her feel any better either...

"Attention!" Snape glared at the class. Everyone fell silent. "Today we will be learning how to conjure the Remembering Potion. This potion causes the drinker to remember whatever he or she has forgotten..."

"Duh," Ginny mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me Miss Weasley?" Snape sneered, turning around to face her. She stared directly into his black eyes.

"Nothing.." Ginny answered.

"You will answer me using my name Miss Weasley," Snape snapped.

"Nothing, _Professor Snape_," Ginny answered sarcastically.

"Detention, and 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape smiled, triumph written on his face.

"But Professor Snape–"

"No arguing or I'll make it 20 points."

"But there's a Quidditch match tomorrow!" Ginny shrieked.

"Well, I guess you'll have to come after the game then, won't you?" Snape snarled.

Ginny clinched her teeth together as she watched Snape swirl around. How dare he?_ How dare he?_ The last thing she wanted was a detention!

Ginny rolled her eyes to Snape's back. This was turning out to be the worst day...

-------------------------------

Draco twirled and turned his burnt-chicken around with his fork. He watched the charcoal-black turn around and around on his plate. His stomach churned and he dropped his fork in revulsion. That was disgusting.

Draco plopped his elbow on the table and rested his chin on it. His cold, gray eyes scanned the Great Hall. Blaise Zabani was chuckling to himself as he wrapped his arm around some black-headed Slytherin girl. A group of Hufflepuff girls were all staring at someone sitting at the Gryffindor table. Draco followed their gaze and his eyes fell on Ginny. She was sitting by herself at the table. She smirked at the Hufflepuff girls and they turned around quickly. He laughed to himself. Maybe he was rubbing off on her...

She was staring moodily at her plate, stuffing a pumpkin pastry into her mouth. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in frustration and her fiery red hair fell gently around her face. She stabbed a piece of steak with her fork and placed it roughly in her mouth.

What was up with her?

Draco smiled to himself. Yes, he sure was rubbing off on her. Not as if Ginny wasn't fiery enough herself. She had always been wild and adventurous. Her red hair suited her perfectly, because she was wild and fiery just like it. Draco liked that. He liked that for once he didn't have to be the one to talk first, to make conversation, to kiss. It was comforting to him.

Ginny slammed her glass of pumpkin juice onto the table.

Draco laughed again. Yep, he really was rubbing off on her...

--------------------------------

Ginny thrashed around in her sleep.

Draco's gray eyes pierced into her. But they started to change...

His pupils grew smaller and thinner, until they were two slits. His gray color slowly started to fade and they became a brighter and brighter red.

NO! No! Stop! How could this have happened! Why? Draco, come back! Come back!

"Ginny wake up!" Hermione's voice called. Draco's bright red eyes became blurrier and blurrier and her dormitory became clearer and clearer. Hermione's wide, brown eyes were staring back at her. Her arm was gripping Ginny's shoulder tightly.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Hermione asked, placing her palm on Ginny's forehead. It was burning hot.

"Yeah, yeah, I think I'm fine," spoke Ginny, her voice barely audible.

"Ginny, you have got to do something about these nightmares! Go to Madam Pompfrey or Dumbledore. Maybe Madam Pompfrey could give you a potion to stop them, and I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind hearing about them either." Hermione told Ginny sternly, while stroking the loose pieces of red hair out of her face. Ginny wondered how Hermione could be so nice to her, when Ginny had just yelled at her earlier that day.

"Okay, thanks Hermione." Ginny smiled.

"Your welcome. Now get some rest, you've got a game tomorrow." Hermione spoke softly before turning back to her four-poster bed.

"Alright, night." Ginny replied, closing her eyelids once again.

-----------------------------

Harry tapped his spoon on the edge of his plate nervously.

_Click...Click...Click...Click.. _

"Harry," said Ginny, as she glared viciously at Harry's spoon.

_Click...Click...Click...Click... _

"Harry!" Ginny said, raising her voice a little louder.

_Click...Click...Click..Click..._

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled, her eyes about to pop out of her head.

"Oh," Harry answered, finally realizing what he was doing. He lay the spoon gently down onto his full plate.

"Ron you have GOT to eat something," Hermione spoke sternly. Ron stared meaningless at his full plate.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered silently.

"Ron, come on eat something." Hermione urged on.

Ron pushed his plate away from him. Hermione sighed.

"I hope we beat Ravenclaw today," Ginny spoke, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, me too. I think our strategy is getting good don't you? And Ron you can save goals really good now... and you know Ginny your awesome. Katie Bell is really good too. Jimmy Peakes has really learned how to aim the bludger better and.."

Ginny tuned Harry out as he continued to ramble on about Quidditch. She didn't need anything else to think about.

Ginny watched Draco place a piece of bacon into his mouth. She really did hope they won. Maybe Draco would live up to his bet...

She smiled slightly to herself as she turned her attention back to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I think you guys should better get going," Hermione ordered.

"Yeah your right. See you later 'Mione." Harry answered as he slowly got up out of his seat. Ron stood up stiffly, still looking straight ahead. Ginny followed.

The day was slightly warm, and the trees swayed gently in the breeze. Harry's feet squished against the grass. Ginny followed closely behind him and Ron, making their way towards the Quidditch field. Ginny could already see people filing into the stands.

They finally reached the Gryffindor changing rooms. Ginny walked in first, looking around as she saw her fellow teammates sitting quietly on the wooden benches. Harry immediately walked up to the front and started talking about the game.

Before Ginny knew it, they were lined up in front of the door leading out onto the pitch. Ginny felt the pits of her stomach churn uncomfortably. Her hands were sweaty against her smooth broom handle. Ginny looked over at Ron. His face was pale, and his hands shook slightly.

"You'll do fine," Ginny whispered to him. He only shook his head.

"Okay guys, here we go." Harry announced, while mounting his broom.

Cheers and boos erupted around Ginny as she flew onto the pitch. The wind blew against Ginny's face, and her body slumped closely up onto her broom.

"Everyone in position!" Madam Hooch announced, looking around her. "On my whistle then. One...Two...Three!"

The snitch, quaffle and bludgers zoomed through the air. Ginny raced towards the Quaffle and plunged down. Demelza Robins, a Gryffindor chaser, took the Quaffle and Ginny followed close behind. The three chasers lined up in a row, Katie, Demelza, and Ginny, and raced down the field. Harry stood hovering above the game, keeping his eye out for the golden snitch.

A bludger flew right across the front of Demelza's broomstick. She fumbled the Quaffle before it finally tipped out of her hands. Ginny dived forward and scooped it up. The Ravenclaw keeper stared at Ginny with a malicious gleam in his eye. Ginny flew suddenly to the right and he followed. Ginny jerked her broom back around, and within a second, the Quaffle was soaring through the far left hoop.

"And there's Ginny with another score," the commentator, Zackiarus Smith, spoke, slightly disappointed with Gryffindor's early lead. He had never really favored Gryffindor, being on the Hufflepuff team himself...

Harry took a quick glance down at his team. His bright green eyes scanned the field. He watched as one of the Ravenclaw beaters drew his club back wickedly, and swung with a loud thump that even traveled to Harry's ears, at the nearest bludger. The bludger soared threw the air, heading straight towards Ginny.

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to yell a word of caution to Ginny but he couldn't find his voice. Please don't let that hit her...

Ginny turned around just in time to see the big, black bludger soaring straight at her. She twisted her body under the broom and hung on upside down, her broom still sailing straight forward. The bludger flew right at the spot where Ginny's head had just been.

She flipped her leg back over the broom and faced right side-up once again. She let out a deep breath. That was so close...

Ginny's hair whooshed around her as she saw a red and gold blur fly past. Harry must have spotted the snitch, for he was sailing straight towards the ground. Before the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang, had even noticed, Harry's fingers were laced tightly around the shining, golden, ball.

Screams and cheers filled the air, and the fans swarmed onto the field. Harry held the bright snitch over his head triumphantly. Ginny grinned widely, cheering along with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Later in the changing rooms, Ginny slowly placed her Quidditch robes in a small pile on a nearby bench. Everyone had already left and gone back up to the castle, but Ginny wasn't really that hungry, so she stayed behind. Her heart still thumped with excitement from the game. She was so happy they won. But what about Draco? Was he going to go through with his bet?

The floor creaked softly behind Ginny and she jerked her head around. She sighed quietly as she saw Draco's pale lips curl into a wicked smile. He was leaned up against the cabinet that kept their broomsticks, one hand placed lazily against the wood, and one leg crossed over the other. Ginny smiled back and chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?" Draco sneered, watching as Ginny turned around and walked over to him. Pieces of her dark, red hair stood up straight and her eyes sparkled more than usual. They were watery and bright. Draco guessed the wind must have been rough up on the broom.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it's the way your so arrogantly propped up against our teams broom cupboard that's making me laugh." Ginny joked.

"Your so funny Ginny. I'm laughing so hard." Draco smirked, clutching his stomach for effect.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and put her weight on one leg. "Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" Ginny scolded.

"Why do you have to be so impudent?" Draco smiled.

"I'm surprised you know what that means," Ginny spoke firmly.

"You would be surprised by all the stuff I know."

"Really, now, would I?"

"Oh yes."

"And how much exactly, Draco, do you know? "

"Everything,"

"Umm-hmm. Like what?"

"Like you won the game."

"Well of course you would know that! Everyone knows that."

"But you do know what that means right?"

"Um..no?"

"It means you won the bet."

"And?"

"And, you get this."

Draco forced his lips onto Ginny's. His hands rested on her lower back and she wrapped her arms gracefully across his neck. Ginny pulled away briefly.

"Well you sure do know one thing." Ginny whispered.

"And what may that be?" Draco asked, smiling.

"You sure do know how to kiss," Ginny grinned back as she placed her lips once more against Draco's. Draco twirled Ginny around until she was leaning up against the cupboard and kissed her even more fiercely. Ginny was loving every minute. This was so perfect. Draco was so perfect. She wanted to live in this moment forever...

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" a voice shouted from the entrance of the changing rooms. Ginny pulled away quickly and looked for the person responsible for the voice. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

Ron stared menacingly at Ginny and Draco. His face was a blood red and his teeth were clinched together. Harry stood beside him, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"WELL! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER! GINNY GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Ron screamed, storming over to where Ginny and Draco were standing. Ron jerked her fiercely by the arm and pulled her towards him.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ginny screamed, ripping her grip from Ron's shaking hands.

"GINNY, DO YOU SEE WHAT HE WAS DOING! HAVE YOU BEEN POISONED? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Ron thundered, his eyes popping out wide. Harry still stood at the entrance of the changing rooms, his mouth hanging open.

"HE DIDN'T DO A BLOODY THING TO ME RONALD! I LET HIM!" Ginny shrieked, her face turned just as red as Ron's.

"No, no you didn't. Your j-just saying that." Ron spoke softly as he stumbled backward.

"NO I'M NOT RON! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME; I KISSED HIM WILLINGLY!" Ginny still yelled, her voice echoing in the small room.

"What were you thinking! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! THIS IS DRACO MALFOY! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!" Ron thundered, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders and shaking her hard.

"Let go of her!" Draco hissed, pulling his wand out of his robes and aiming it at Ron's neck.

"Drop...her...now..." Draco spoke once again through clenched teeth. His wand was shaking in his hand. Ron's arms slowly fell off Ginny's shoulders. He reached quickly inside his robe and drew out his wand. He started walking fast, his wand drawn, towards Malfoy.

"I'll kill you..." Ron snarled. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"RON STOP!" Ginny yelled, stepping in between the two of them. Draco's eyes flashed a dangerous dark gray. His teeth were scraping together in anger.

"GINNY GET AWAY FROM THIS SCUM! ALL HE IS, IS A DEATH-EATER IN TRAINING! HE'S PROBABLY WORKING FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO RIGHT NOW! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO MALFOY? SICK YOUR ASS-KISSING DAD AND HIS "LORD" AFTER ME! HUH?" Ron screamed, staring back at Draco.

Ginny heard Draco snarl and push around her. Ginny placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"No, Ginny, let me take care of him." Draco growled, moving around her. Ginny threw herself in front of Malfoy.

"DRACO STAY AWAY! HE'S STILL MY BROTHER!" Ginny ordered. Her eyes bore into Draco's dark gray ones. She never thought she had seen his eyes like this before. Never.

Before Ginny knew it, Draco had stormed out of the changing room, pushing past the still stunned Harry. His cloak flicked out of sight.

"Never, Ginny, NEVER, did I think I would see this," Ron began," How could you? What were you thinking? What's wrong with you? Are you bloody insane! Are you sure you he didn't do anything to you? DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE— "

But it was to late, Ginny had already walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

------------------------

Ginny thundered down the corridor, her fist clenched, and her hair flying astray. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. All she wanted to do was go up to her room and cry. Cry until she thought it was all just a nightmare. Cry until she knew Draco wasn't mad. Cry until she couldn't cry anymore...

But she had Snape's detention.

Ginny threw open the door of the dungeons and stormed into Snape's classroom. He was sitting patiently at his desk, marking a D on a poor student's essay.

"You will be rearranging all my ingredients in the cupboard and sorting them out. Here's the list of how I want them to be. Get started." Snape spoke without looking up at Ginny. A piece of parchment soared towards her and landed in her hand. She walked over the cupboard and thrust open the door.

Inside lay what Ginny thought were hundreds and hundreds of small, tiny bottles, all containing a different potion. This would take her all night. Ginny grudgingly picked up the first bottle and read the label on the front.

_Confidences Decouvert _

This was going to be a long night.

--------------------

Draco stormed down the corridor, slamming his fists into the wall as he passed. How could he have been so stupid!

He gave the wall another hard punch and then continued walking towards his common room. If he could just redo what had just happened. Why? Why did Weasley and Potter have to walk in right when he was snogging his sister? Why was he even snogging her in the first place? She was a damn Weasley, and that's all she'd ever be.

Draco's eyes watered as he thought about her smooth, silky skin, her big green eyes, her wavy, dark red hair. He tightened his fists. No. No, he wasn't going to think about that. She was nothing but a blood-traitor. A filthy, mudblood loving, blood-traitor. How could he have been so stupid!

Draco watched as a silent tear fell onto the marble floor. He slammed his fists into the nearest wall and leaned his head up against it. He wasn't going to let her do this to him. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's _never_ cry.

Draco slammed his head up against the wall again. Tears started to flow freely down his face. He was glad no one was in the corridor.

Draco gasped for breath as more tears ran down his cheeks. He continued to slam his fists into the cold wall. He was a Malfoy, and that's all they'd ever see...

-------------------------

Ginny strolled down the corridor. It was late, and she had just left Snape's classroom. The sound of Ginny's feet echoed in the empty corridor.

Why did Ron have to ruin everything? Why did he have to come in and see her and Draco? Why couldn't he have just stayed in his own business?

And now, Draco was mad. Mad at her for taking up for her brother. He probably thought he was just another Weasley now, instead of Ginny. How she longed for her first name. _Ginny._ She was always strapped down by her last name. Immediately people would say "Oh she's just another Weasley." Ginny didn't want to be known as "just another Weasley". She wanted to be known as Ginny.

And now that Draco had finally started to accept her name was Ginny, she had ruined it all. Her and Ron had ruined it all. Now, once again, she was_ just another Weasley._

Ginny wiped a tear off of her face furiously. Why did this have to happen to her?

The sound of an opening door caught Ginny's attention. She threw her back up against the stone, hard, wall, and narrowed her eyes at the opening door ahead. She gasped.

A familiar head of bright, blonde hair gleamed in the moonlight, his face looking straight at hers.

Draco.

But this person didn't look like Draco. His face was pale, and his eyes were a dark, dark black. His lips were a pale pink and his pupils were dilated.

Ginny froze. She locked her gaze at Draco and continued to stare at him. But something was wrong. He didn't even seem to notice her. He turned around and shut the door behind him and began to walk towards Ginny, though he wasn't looking at her. His walk was stiff, and forced, very unlike Draco's normal stride.

Ginny seemed to be permanently frozen against the wall. She barely breathed and her eyes were open-wide with fear. Draco continued to walk towards her and Ginny noticed his lips were moving slightly. His head twisted from right to left, as if he were talking to people on his left and right.

As Draco walked on past her, Ginny was able to catch some of the words he was whispering to himself.

"She's nothing to you." He whispered harshly, jerking his head violently to his right.

"I love her." his voice half-whispered half-cried, as he jerked his head to his left.

He jerked his head back to the right as he hissed, "Kill her."

"No!" Draco yelled, but still it was a whisper. His head once again jerked to the left.

"KILL HER" he screeched, his head practically disconnecting as it jerked back to the right.

Draco's voice droned out as he walked farther and farther down the corridor, away from Ginny. He had never even noticed her.

She felt limp and her hands were shaking. Her teeth chattered together as she started to walk yet again.

Soon, feelings and emotions seemed to flood back into Ginny, and she took off in a run, her thoughts still hiding back with Draco in the corridor.

**A/N**: Good? Hope so...Oh, and for the spell Ginny used on the boy who stepped on her foot, the words actually mean something.

_Peidracine:_

Peid– French for "foot"

Racine– French for "root"

The words on the bottle Ginny pulled from Snape's cupboard mean something to, but I'm not going to tell you that yet (laughs evilly). I might use it in a later scene.

Here are some special thanks to some of my reviewers:

**Emmie Elizabeth– **Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's the 7th chapter you've been waiting for. :D

**nina-luvs-mnms- **Thank you for reviewing about Cho! You were the only one! But I re-read the 5th book, and I think it said she was a seeker. But still thank you SO much!

**Eve Granger–** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Your continuing reviews make me feel so good! It's nice to know someone out there actually enjoys reading my chapters. Be sure to tell me what you think about this one! ;)!

**Victoria Lily–** No comment... JUST KIDDING! Love ya girl! Everyone check out this girls stories! They are awesome!

**Louey31–** You'll find out what's happening to Draco soon, if you haven't already guessed!

**Draco's Little Vixen– **Thank you for your continuing reviews also!

**QueenThayet12990–** Thank you so much for your constructive criticism on Chapter 5! It is greatly appreciated! I did revise the ending! Hope you read!

**PLEASE R&R!**


	8. You Have All Of Me

1**A/N: **IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've had major writers block. The end of the school year is nearing, and all of my teachers are going crazy with work. I finally had no homework to do today, so I got to update. :D. If you don't know what happened last, go back and read a little bit of the ending of the last chapter. It'll probably come to you then. Once again, sorry for the long wait!..

**Chapter 8**

"You Have All Of Me"

"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real,

There's just too much that time cannot erase!

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,

and I've held your hand through all of these years,

but you still have all of me."

-Evanescence "My Immortal"

Ginny stared at the ceiling, her sheets on her four-poster bed wrapped around her. A tear ran down Ginny's beat-red cheek. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with her family? What was wrong with Draco? What is happening to her life?

Ginny turned around to her right and snuggled the covers up to her face. There was something wrong with Draco, and she knew it. Why else would he be wandering the corridors at night, muttering things to himself, and not even noticing things around him? Yes, something was definitely wrong with him. But what? What could cause someone to act in such odd ways? She didn't know. She didn't know about anything anymore.

Ginny rolled back straight as tears began to flow more freely down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. Was it the fact that she was scared of what she had saw earlier? Was it because Ron, Harry, and Hermione found out her secret? Was it because she lost something she loved...

She didn't love him. She didn't love his greasy-blonde-haired-pointy face. She didn't love his death eater family. She didn't love him being a Slytherin. She didn't love the way he smirked at her, the way her kissed her lips, the way he held her in his arms...

No she didn't...

Tears fell deeply from Ginny's sparkling green eyes.

She didn't...

--------------------------------

Draco rolled over and groaned. Bright light poured through the windows in his dormitory. His back ached, and his head throbbed.

Draco lifted a sweaty hand up to his forehead and started to massage his temples. Why did he feel so awful?

He sat there with his head buried in his pillow. Everything on his body hurt. His head, his feet, his back, his heart..

Draco gritted his teeth at the thought of her. Her. Ginny. The girl that took his heart in her hands and flipped it around. She had changed a lot about him. She showed him that letting his emotions show, wasn't that bad. But look where it had got him now...

He was confused, hurt, shocked, and heartbroken all at the same time, all because he had let his feelings show about Ginny. He had risked everything, his reputation, his dignity, his purity, his trust, just for her. For him, it seemed worth it. She seemed worth it. He had loved Ginny like he had loved no other in his life. He told her things that he would never tell anybody else. She made everything seem alright. And now everything was so wrong...

Why did she have to take up for her brother like that? Why did he have to love her? Why couldn't he have just put his feelings aside like he normally would have done? She was a Weasley! The family he hated so much.

_Yes, yes, she's a blood traitor. A filthy mud-blood loving traitor._

Draco shook his head. No she wasn't. She wasn't a traitor. She was just kind to other people. She didn't judge people by their wizard purity like him and his family did. She accepted people for who they were...

_She's a traitor! And that's all she'll ever be! And you let her get to you... you let a little girl get to you..._

But he loved her!

_No you don't. She made a fool out of you. Are you just going to let her do that? It's time to get your revenge..._

It wasn't her fault...

_She degraded and humiliated you. She ruined your reputation, your heart, and your life. You must get revenge..._

She didn't do any of that on purpose. She barely even did anything!

_YOU MUST GET REVENGE!_

"NO!" Draco yelled out loud. He was breathing heavily, and his chest heaved up and down. A drop of sweat dripped down his burning fore-head. His hands were flailing out in front of him, and he was sitting upright in the bed. What was wrong with him?

Draco gently pushed himself up, and stepped onto the cold floor. He stepped forward lightly. Pain seared through his body with each step.

What was wrong with him?

---------------------------

Ginny glanced over at Draco at the Slytherin table. Her eyes caught his grey ones. He turned away immediately and went back to his food. Ginny sighed. She wanted to cry again. She wanted to let all of her feelings out.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione stormed into the Great Hall. Ron's face was once again burning red. He stared dangerously at Ginny as he came closer and closer.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been! I waited for you until twelve last night in the common room and you never came up! And then, I thought maybe I'd catch you this morning walking to breakfast but I don't see you then either! What do you want me to think Ginny! You had me worried bloody sick! Didn't you think to even tell me where you were?" Ron thundered, sitting fiercely beside Ginny.

Ginny remembered how she had deliberately missed the trio this morning. She didn't want to hear what Ron had to say. She didn't even want to look at him. Ginny watched as Draco slipped quietly out of the Great Hall.

"Well Ron, what did you want me to do! Go back and have you yell at me like this? I don't want to hear what you have to say! You ruined everything! Just leave me alone!" Ginny screamed, as she rose out of her seat. She grabbed her bag beside her and started to walk away from Ron.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME! I need to talk to you about this! Do you even realize what you've done! YOU'VE KISSED DRACO MALFOY! You've snogged a future Death-Eater! Do you know how this makes you look? Do you know how this makes ME look!" Ron yelled, rising up about to follow Ginny.

Several people gasped and turned around the watch Ginny and Ron. Everything in the Great Hall became silent.

Ginny whipped around and faced Ron. Her nose was almost touching his.

"I don't give a DAMN what you think," Ginny growled through clinched teeth. Her hands were shaking and her eyes flashed dangerously. "And I don't give a damn about you."

Ginny whipped around and stormed out of the Great Hall. Murmurs and whispers flooded her ears as she left. Ginny felt hot tears burning in her eyes.

Ginny collided with something hard. Her books scattered to the ground.

"Watch where your– oh. It's you." the person mumbled, lifting its head up. Ginny's eyes met the familiar grey.

"Draco, I have to talk to you." Ginny began.

"There's nothing to talk about," Draco snapped, glaring at Ginny.

"Please , Draco let me explain–"

"There's nothing to explain! You couldn't give a damn about me!" Draco thundered, anger filling every word.

"Draco I–"

"I thought you were different," Draco spoke softly,"but I guess I was wrong. Your just another Weasley, and that's all you'll ever be."

Draco turned on his heel and ran down the corridor towards his common room.

"DRACO WAIT! Please!" Ginny screamed, tears forming in her green eyes.

"Please," she sobbed, as she watched Draco's cloak disappear around the corner. Ginny sniffed and sobbed as she ran out of the castle, and onto the wet grounds. She felt like something had just stabbed her in the stomach. Her eyes were swollen, and her insides ached. Draco's last words burned in her mind. _Your just another Weasley, and that's all you'll ever be..._

Ginny ran her fingers through her red hair. Her red, swollen eyes scanned the grounds. Mist hovered above the Black Lake. Drops of water trickled and fell slowly off of the trees. Ginny's tears poured onto the grass.

What did he know? He didn't know anything about her! He didn't know how she felt. He didn't know how she loved him! How she missed every part of him, ever since the moment he ran out of the Quidditch changing room. She had wanted to be with him, hold him, kiss him. But what did he do? Yell at her, hurt her, shred her heart apart like the old Malfoy did.

Like the old Malfoy did...

Tears continued to pour down Ginny's flushed cheeks. He was just a Malfoy, and that's all he'd ever be.

A drop of water ran down the branch of the birch tree Ginny was standing under. It trickled to the edge, and fell off gently.

Ginny blinked and a tear rolled down her face onto the tip of her nose. It lingered for a moment before sliding off, tumbling onto the soaking ground below.

She was a Weasley, and that's all he'd ever see...

---------------------------

Draco held his head in his hands. Professor McGonagall continued to drone on about something. He didn't know what was going on. All he could think about was Ginny...

He missed her. He missed her so much. His insides burned at the thought of it. He might not ever be with her again. He might not ever look into those bright, glowing, green eyes again. He may never see her beautiful flaming red hair rest on his shoulder again.

Why did he have to be so mean to her earlier? He didn't mean anything he had said. It was just his pride talking...his Malfoy shining through...

She had took a part of him with her. He just didn't feel in the same. It was like an empty hole was in his chest, and no one could fill it up but her. Why did he feel like this? He had never felt like this before. Never cared for anyone like this before...

He had fell for a Weasley. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been a Slytherin? Why did it have to be a Gryffindor..?

The Hufflepuffs sitting in front of Draco kept murmuring and turning their heads to look at him. What were they looking at?

Draco let his thoughts wonder back to Ginny.

She still had him. He still loved her. He didn't think he could ever stop. He didn't think this empty hole could be filled up again until he held her in his arms once more. He didn't think he would be the same again until she gave him back what she took.

------------------------

"Look into the eye of the future!" Professor Treleway screeched, shaking the crystal ball in front of Colin Creevy's face. He slouched down into his seat. Ginny chuckled quietly to herself before returning once more to her solid, glass ball. She scrunched up her eyes in frustration and huffed, determined to see a face, or anything, in the crystal ball. All she saw was the gleaming reflection of her face shine on its glassy surface. She sighed. It was no use. She couldn't concentrate hard enough. Not with everything on her mind.

The scent of perfume and herbs reached Ginny's nostrils. She breathed in deeply. Professor Treleway's classroom always made her sleepy. Since she was the Divination teacher, she always had the hot fire burning in the corner, and herbs burning throughout the room. Ginny eyes began to slowly droop.

A few Gryffindors beside her were whispering. One girl with dirty-blonde hair turned and looked at her before turning back to her friends. Ginny knew they were talking about her. Her and Ron's conversation had been loud, and several people had heard it. Secrets weren't kept in Hogwarts...

"Can no one see anything in the crystal balls? Concentrate my dears, concentrate! It's all in the inner eye." Professor Treleway crooned from the other side of the classroom, waving the crystal ball above her head dramatically.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and shut. She needed to work on the crystal ball...

It felt so warm in here...

She needed to wake up!

Just one more minute...

She was flying through the air on her broomstick, the wind whipping against her face...a quaffle was chasing after her...it had a mouth and teeth...they were chomping and chomping... but then everything seemed to change...

Suddenly she saw a pair of big red eyes... a cold, high voice was laughing... "Not much longer now, not much longer..."..."She will die..."...it laughed..."SHE WILL DIE!"...

Ginny jerked awake. Her clammy hands were clenching the rug on Professor Treleway's floor. Her eyes were watering and everything around her was blurry. Faces zoomed in and out of focus. She staggered up, trying to stand on her feet, but it wasn't working. She felt dizzy and sick. Ginny lost her balance and gripped the table beside her. Everything around her was spinning.

"GINNY! Ginny, what's wrong!" a frantic voice called out.

"Is it a vison, my dear! TELL ME! What did you see! What have you foreseen?" A dreamy and ecstatic voice spoke. She felt someone grip her shoulders and shake her violently.

"Stop shaking her, can't you see something is wrong!" the first voice argued, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her away from Professor Treleway. They picked her up and cradled her in their arms. Ginny heard a door creak open the distant voice of Treleway shriek.

"DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! SHE MIGHT LOSE THE VISION!"

The voice seemed far off though. Ginny could hear footsteps creaking down the stairs. The person holding her breathed deeply in and out. Ginny's vison was still blurry and she couldn't make out her surroundings.

There was a distant "clink" as the persons feet hit marble floor.

Ginny turned her head towards the persons body. They had a built chest. It was definitely a boy. It even smelled like a boy.

"Who'reyou?" Ginny mumbled, her voice quiet and faded. Her body was limp in the persons arms.

"It's okay, don't use your energy to talk. Your alright now." the voice of a guy replied. Ginny heard the creak of another door. The voice sounded familiar...

Ginny listened as she heard another set of footprints approaching them.

"What happened?" the voice sounded worried and frantic.

"She fell asleep. I think she might have been dreaming. She was twisting and writhing around on the floor. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, and she was gripping the rug like it was the last thing she had. I don't know what happened. I didn't know what to do----"

"It's alright, I've got her. You can leave now" the voice Ginny recognized as Madam Pompfrey spoke.

"Are you sure–"

"Yes, yes, she's fine. Go." Madam Pompfrey bustled.

The boy gently laid Ginny on the hospital bed. She left his hand swipe against her wrist...it reminded her of someone. But she couldn't remember...

She listened as she heard his footsteps walk slowly away, and heard Madam Pompfrey rush up beside her.

"Drink this.." she spoke softly, while slowly tipping a potion into Ginny's mouth. It felt warm against her lips.

"Whowasthat?" Ginny muttered softly, pointing a lazy finger at the direction she thought was the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," she replied.

"M-malfoywashere?" Ginny mumbled, her words slumming together. Ginny felt her eyelids drooping. Everything around her was getting darker, until finally, everything went black.

----------------------------

Ginny's eyelids fluttered open. Light poured in from the curtains in the Hospital Wing. She groaned slightly and rolled over. Her head was pounding. She wanted to go back to sleep...

"I see your awake," Madam Pompfrey spoke as she hustled into the room, running up to Ginny's bed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, her face still buried in her pillow.

"I think you might have had a nightmare in class. A bad nightmare at that. Here, drink this." Madam Pompfrey replied, slipping a glass bottle into Ginny's hand. Ginny made herself sit up and tip the potion down her throat.

"Take this each night before you go to sleep. It should help stop the nightmares." Madam Pompfrey stated, handing Ginny a few more bottles, holding what looked like a purple and green mixture.

"Thanks," Ginny replied. She sat up more firmly now. Suddenly all the memories from the night before flooded into her mind.

The Dream. Professor Treleway. Draco.

"Um, Madam Pompfrey, who carried me in here last night?" Ginny asked innocently. Maybe she had imagined it all. Maybe it wasn't real.

"Why, Draco Malfoy. Why do you ask?" Madam Pompfrey replied, cocking her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Just wondering," Ginny hastily replied.

"Well, I think it's alright for you to go. Lunch should be about to start soon. Just go and change and return to your daily classes." Madam Pompfrey stated," Oh, and don't forget to take that potion!"

"Alright, thanks," Ginny replied. She got up slowly and started walking back to the Gryffindor common room. She was dressed in pajamas that had obviously came from the Hospital Wing, since they were baggy and all white. She hoped no one would see her.

"Wolfsbane," Ginny spoke to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open. The common room was empty.

"Classes must still be going," Ginny thought. She slowly started to make her way to her dormitory. Ginny couldn't help but wonder about Draco.

What was he doing in her Divination class? Why did he carry her? Wasn't he mad at her? What was wrong with him?

Ginny sighed. Things just kept getting more confusing...

----------------------

"Go to Dumbledore," Hermione spoke sternly, anger rising in her voice.

"Hermione I really don't want to—"

"You better go! This is, how many times now?" Hermione snapped.

Word had already spread about Ginny's seizure in Divination. Even at this moment students in the Great Hall kept turning towards her and whispering. The fact that her and Ron's conversation the previous morning was spreading like wildfire wasn't helping either.

"Fine," Ginny grumbled, recognizing defeat. She dropped her fork dramatically on her plate and placed her head in her hand. She was still mad at Hermione, Harry, and Ron for what they had done, even though Harry and Hermione didn't do anything. Ginny sighed.

"I guess going to Dumbledore is the right thing to do..." she thought.

---------------------------

Ginny slowly walked down the corridor. Dinner had just ended, and she was going to Dumbledore's office to tell him about her dreams. She walked slowly, trying to think about what she was going to say.

"Hey Headmaster! Just wanted to tell you I had a bad dream! Alright, bye!" Ginny announced sarcastically, rolling her eyes when she was done talking. This was going to sound really stupid. Why was she even going to Dumbledore? It was just a dream...

But that was just it. It was a dream. But if it was a dream, why did everything seem so real? And why did she continue having them? Do they mean something like Harry's sometimes do? She was hoping maybe Dumbledore could answer some of these questions. Maybe her mind wouldn't feel so clouded.

Not that getting rid of this problem would help much. Another thing bothered her just as much as the dreams did.

Draco.

They still hadn't made up, and Ginny was wondering if they ever would. Why did he carry her to the hospital wing? At dinner Draco barely glanced at Ginny. What was wrong with him?

Ginny was about to turn the corner that led up to Dumbledore's office. How was she supposed to get into his office anyway?

Ginny's question was immediately answered as she saw Professor McGonagall pacing in front of the gargoyle. She looked worried and grim, but once her eyes met Ginny's, she gave a short, stern smile.

"Good evening Miss Weasley. Professor Dumbledore is in his office waiting," she announced. She wasn't looking directly at Ginny when she said this. Ginny wondered why.

"But how did he know–"

Professor McGonagall gave another weak smile and gestured towards the gargoyle.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she spoke sternly. The gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the Headmasters office immediately sprang to life. Ginny chuckled silently about the password.

"Proceed," Professor McGonagall finished, gesturing again towards the now moving staircase. Ginny nodded her head and McGonagall began to walk away.

Ginny stepped on to the first step and felt herself begin to move up and up. Before she knew it, she was looking at the wooden oak door that led into Professor Dumbledore's office. Ginny knocked quietly.

"Enter," Professor Dumbledore answered feebly from the other side of the door. Ginny slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Shiny, silver instruments buzzed and whizzed around her. Portraits of other Headmasters and Headmistresses snoozed soundly in their sleep. Professor Dumbledore was sitting quietly in his armchair behind his desk. Behind him the sun was setting and pinks, blues, and yellows filled the sky. His blue eyes twinkled in the dim light.

"Good evening Miss Weasley. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore smiled, clasping his hands together in front of himself and laying them gently on the desk.

"Well, professor, um, I don't really know how to say this," Ginny twitched nervously, rustling her feet together on the floor.

"I will not judge you by anything you say. Your problems, are mine," Dumbledore smiled. It was like he already knew what she was going to say.

"Well, headmaster, I've been having these weird nightmares lately. I'm not sure if they mean anything, but you know Harry had those dreams last year and I just though I'd tell you—"

"Go on," Dumbledore urged politely.

"Well, in these dreams, I see Malfoy. He had tied me to something and I coudln't escape. I kept thinking he betrayed me and stuff like that, and then all of a sudden he changed into Voldemort. Lately I've just been skipping the part where he changes, and keep seeing a pair a big, red eyes." Ginny rushed. She fumbled her hands nervously in front of her.

"And you've been having these dreams regularly?" Dumbledore asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, almost every night since I arrived. They are really bad too. I wake up screaming. I had one in Professor Treleway's class yesterday.." Ginny added. She watched as Dumbledore stared out of the window behind him. His blue eyes twinkled and shined.

"Yes, yes I heard about that. Madam Pompfrey took the time to tell me this morning. She gave you a potion to take, correct?" Dumbledore asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Make sure you take that potion every night before you go to sleep," Dumbledore spoke sternly, his eyes directed back to Ginny,"and just try and get a good nights sleep. Dreams are just dreams, Miss Weasley. Although sometimes, one may be a little different..." His voice trailed off.

"Thank you Professor," Ginny spoke politely as she turned to leave. Relief swam through her body. Those words had been so comforting to hear. Especially coming from Dumbledore.

"Oh, professor.." Ginny added turning around and facing Dumbledore once more.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" he asked, his eyes dancing in the fading sun.

"How did you know I was coming?" she asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled, a small smile appearing on his aged face," you and Miss Granger don't exactly talk very soft do you?"

Ginny's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry Professor. Have a good evening," she spoke while turning back to the door. She smiled slightly, knowing that Dumbledore hadn't been telling the whole truth about how he knew.

**A/N:** I hope this wasn't as awful as I think it is! Be nice. I know this story seems so unoriginal right now, but it is my first fanfic. I hope you'll stick with me until the end. I'll try and update soon! Thank you for reading, and remember to review!


	9. Fate Met Fate

1**A/N: **This chapter was inspired by the song "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban. IT IS SO GOOD! Please listen to it! Oh and by the way thanks to all my reviewers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Special thanks to fan! Also Emmie Elizabeth, who helped me with this chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!

**Chapter 9**

"Fate met Fate"

"I've never been the kind to ever let my feeling show,

and I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control.

But I'm just drunk enough,

to let go of my pain,

to hell with my pride,

let it fall like rain,

from my eyes.

Tonight I want to cry."

-Keith Urban "Tonight I Wanna Cry"

The warm sensation met Ginny's lips once again as she swallowed the purple/green potion in the crystal bottle. Ginny wiped her lips after chugging the potion and climbed into bed. Maybe tonight would finally be the night where she could sleep.

Ginny's head met the soft, white pillow. Her thoughts wandered back to Dumbledore.

_Dreams are just dreams, though sometimes, one can be a little different... _

What did he mean by that? He had said it so casually, like it wasn't even a problem. She should probably just let Dumbledore handle this. He would know what to do if the nightmares didn't stop.

Ginny's eyelids drooped.

Dumbledore would know what to do...

------------------------

Ginny opened her eyes. It was already morning, and not one memory of Voldemort had haunted her dreams. Not one...

The potion had worked then.

Ginny felt rejuvenated and revived. Her whole body was seeming with energy. Finally her eyes weren't drooping with weariness. Finally she was able to awake in the morning without the memory of big, red eyes clouding her mind. Finally she was able to sleep...without anything to bother her... it felt so good...

Ginny threw on her robes and ran down the steps. She was feeling up to breakfast. She was feeling up to anything. Right now, she didn't mind the stares she would receive when she walked into the Great Hall. The only thing that stood between her and ultimate comfort was her growling stomach.

Ginny flew down the corridor, whizzing past several students. An angry voice of a older 7th year boy rang out behind her.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

Ginny didn't care. She didn't care what anybody thought about her.

Ginny slammed open the doors leading into the Great Hall, and thrust her way in. She didn't look around her, not wanting to see the glares and whispers that she was receiving. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and started eating her breakfast. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at his plate blankly. Ginny looked quickly back to her food. She didn't want him to know she'd been looking at him. All she wanted to do was forget him, forget everything about him. She knew now that Malfoy had never changed. He had always been the same sneaky, sneering, mean, uncaring Malfoy.

She had to stop thinking about him!

Ginny heard the Great Hall doors open and she turned to see who had entered. None other than Hermione, Harry and Ron trudged inside, walking towards the Gryffindor table. They were walking straight towards Ginny.

"_I don't need this right now!" _Ginny thought to herself, as she continued to watch the trio get closer and closer to her. Hermione wore a small, sympathetic smile on her face. Her eyes were soft and gentle. Ron looked as red as his hair, and his face was stone cold. Harry looked pale and uneasy. They gradually got closer and closer to Ginny until finally all three stood in front of her. Ginny didn't look at them. She was watching Draco slip quietly out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Ginny. Um, Harry and Ron wanted to tell you something." Hermione stated, her voice nervous. Ginny finally looked up at them, her face cold and emotionless. Hermione hadn't been there when Ron and Harry had walked in on Draco and Ginny, but Ginny was sure Harry and Ron had given her a full-detailed description of everything that happened.

"Hermione!" Ron glared, giving Hermione a stern look.

"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry blurted out. His face turned paler and he looked like he was about to throw up. Did the thought of her and Draco really make him that sick?

Ginny stared blankly up at Harry. Was she supposed to except his apology? Why should she? They had ruined everything! Her and Draco were just fine until him and Ron ruined everything, especially Ron. Now all Ginny could think about was Draco. Now all she did was watch his face haunt her in her dreams every night. Now he was gone, and he didn't want her back.

What did Harry want her to do?

Ginny sighed mentally in her mind. She knew the right thing to do. She needed to accept his apology. Obviously this had took a lot of courage. Even though he had ruined everything...

"It's okay," Ginny spoke softly, looking down at her piece of toast. Why couldn't she just eat...

"Ron.." Hermione spoke. Her voice sounded irritated.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, glaring at Hermione.

"You know what!" said Hermione, stamping her foot.

"You want me to apologize to HER? She's the one that kissed a bloody Malfoy, not me!" Ron thundered.

"Harry had the decency to apologize, and he didn't even do anything compared to what YOU did!" Hermione screeched. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down into a seat beside her. Hermione plopped in a seat beside Ginny.

"You know what Ron? You can just eat by yourself," Hermione spoke coldly, her voice coming out of her lips like ice.

"FINE!" Ron bellowed as he stormed out of the Great Hall. He grabbed a piece of toast before leaving.

"That prat. I can't believe him! He needs to apologize after everything he did to you! And what does he do? Refuses to because of his bloody pride, that's what! Thank you so much Harry. I'm so glad you have some decency in you." Hermione raged.

"Yeah, thanks Harry," Ginny smiled, looking at him.

Harry's heart was beating faster. Ginny's eyes sparkled and shined, glaring at him with thankfulness. She was happy. She was proud of him. The words echoed over and over in his mind...

Ever since he had seen Ginny and Draco, he had been sad and depressed. The thought of his enemy's lips touching the thing he liked so much sickened him. He liked Ginny, more than any other girl. He had missed her. And what had she seen in Draco? What did he have that he didn't?

Ginny's smile made everything right. The memories of her and Draco faded away, and all that was left was her beautiful face...

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later," Ginny spoke as she rose out of her seat. Harry was yanked out of his thoughts.

"Bye Ginny," Harry spoke softly as she walked away.

Ginny opened up the doors of the Great Hall. Things were getting better. Everything was going to be okay. Ron would eventually come around. At least she had Harry and Hermione now. But something was still missing...

Ginny looked up and her heart stopped. Blood froze in her veins. Her mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were wide with confusion. She took in a sharp breath as she watched the two people in front of her.

Draco and Pansy Parkinson were kissing in the corridor.

This wasn't real. Ginny was going to wake up in a minute. It's all just a dream...

Draco jerked away from Pansy and looked at Ginny. His eyes lite up and he stepped towards her.

_This is where I'm going to wake up..._

Draco seemed to go in slow motion, walking step-by-step closer to Ginny.

_Any second..._

His grey eyes bore into hers.

_Please wake up.._

Ginny felt like she was going to throw up. Her whole body felt weak. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Draco had just kissed Pansy...

Draco had kissed Pansy...

Ginny turned around and did the only thing she could think of to do.

She ran.

-------------------------

Draco placed his fork gently beside his plate. He had to leave the Great Hall. He couldn't take it in here any longer. His eyes began to lurk towards the Gryffindor table.

"No," he told himself firmly.

He wasn't going to look at her. He wasn't...

Draco couldn't stop thinking about Ginny. When he was supposed to be paying attention in class, he was thinking about Ginny. When he was supposed to be doing homework, he was worrying about Ginny. When he was sleeping, he was dreaming about Ginny. She was all he thought about.

He wanted her back. He wanted to kiss her lips once again. He wanted to hold her soft, delicate hands. He wanted Ginny back. He wanted his Ginny back.

But no matter how bad he wanted her back, he knew he couldn't get her. She didn't like him anymore. She didn't want him back. He had acted like the old Malfoy. Why, when he had wanted her so bad, had he not talked to her when she had approached him outside the Great Hall? Why, when he loved her so much, had he not apologized yet?

Draco rose out of his seat. He had to leave this room. He kept wanting to look at Ginny. To watch her eat. To watch her talk. To watch her smile...

Draco slid outside of the Great Hall and sighed deeply. This was going to be hard...

"Dracoooo," a girly, high-pitched voice called out from behind him.

Draco froze. He clenched his teeth together and looked up. He turned around slowly to come face-to-face with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" Draco spoke through clenched teeth. He was in no mood to deal with pathetic Pansy Parkinson.

"You haven't talked to me much all year," she whined, poking out her bottom lip. She walked slowly towards Draco. "Don't you miss me?" she cooed, gliding her finger along the edge of Draco's chin.

"No, I didn't miss you and your pathetic self. Pansy, I don't like girls like you anymore. I've changed," Draco growled, as he swatted Pansy's hand away from his face.

"Malfoy's never change," Pansy whispered as she leaned in towards Draco. Before Draco could do or say anything else, Pansy had planted her lips onto his. Her lips were cold and clammy, unlike Ginny's soft and warm ones...

Draco heard a small gasp from beside him and he jerked away. His heart dropped. No...Please no...

Ginny stood in front of him and Pansy, her mouth open. Her hands were shaking slightly, and her eyes were wide.

No...

Draco stepped towards Ginny.

No...no...no...

Ginny seemed to finally understand what had just happened. She swung around, and before Draco could reach out and grab her, before he could explain anything, she started to run.

"GINNY PLEASE!" Draco yelled, reaching out his hand uselessly, reaching for something that wasn't there.

No...this didn't happen...

Draco swung back around to face Pansy.

"You," Draco half-growled, half-cried. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed.

Pansy's eyes grew wide.

"Draco, I–" Pansy began.

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco had seized both of her shoulders. He threw her up against the wall. Pansy's eyes were wide with fear. Her hands shook under Draco's body.

Draco breathed deeply, his breath in deep gasps. His eyes were wild. This was all Pansy's fault... he was going to hurt her...

_Why hurt a pure-blood like yourself? She's better than the other filth..._

Draco threw Pansy off to the side. He ran and slammed his fist into the cement wall behind him.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" he screamed, anger and rage filling every word. "NO ONE IS BETTER THAN GINNY!"

A deep crack ran up the cement wall. Everything around Draco was blurry. All he cared about was Ginny. The only thing he wanted to see was Ginny...

Not thinking, Draco trust himself towards the entrance into the Hogwart's grounds, where Ginny had exited. He threw open the heavy doors and called out into the rainy grounds.

"GINNY!" he screamed. His feet splashed onto the wet grass as he ran out the door. Rain thundered and poured down all around him. His hair was becoming wet and soggy. Water seemed to pour from every direction. Dark clouds thundered over the towering castle.

"GINNY!" Draco screamed again. It was no use. She was gone.

Draco ran back inside. He flew past the still cowering Pansy, and ran towards his common room. He needed to be alone. He needed to think about what to do...

Draco flew into his common room and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. Once he was finally there, he reached into the drawer that he had reached into so many times these past months. He flipped knowingly to the 3rd page in the ratty, worn-out book. His eyes fell onto the familiar picture. The picture of his aunt and uncle.

_**Alone in this house again tonight...**_

Tears threatened to pour from Draco's eyes. His hands shook, and a huge lump formed in his throat. He could hear the rain pounding onto the ceiling.

His frozen eyes swept over the picture. The girl looked so much like Ginny. Her eyes sparkled green, and her red hair blew in the breeze around her. Ginny...

_**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me, **_

_**The way that it was and could have been surrounds me,**_

Draco slammed his fist lightly onto the book.

Ginny...

A tear trickled down his pale face.

_**I'll never get over you walking away. **_

All he wanted was Ginny.

Draco realized something right then. Everything he had been feeling suddenly became clear.

He was in love with Ginny Weasley.

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feeling show..**

Draco took the picture out of the book and held it in his hands. Tears poured down his face. He sobbed, and the picture in his shaking hands became soggier and soggier. Draco cradled it in his arms. It was the thing he cherished...how he wanted everything to be.

Draco flipped the picture over. Scribbled on the back in curvy handwriting was a note.

_Don't let love escape you, for once it does, there will be no turning back._

Draco stared blankly at the message written on the picture.

_Don't let love escape you..._

A thought clicked in Draco's mind.

_For once it does..._

Draco stood up. He knew what to do.

_There will be no turning back._

Draco ran once again down the corridors. He needed to talk to Ginny. He had to talk to her.

Draco threw open the doors leading out to the grounds again. Rain still poured down from the dark sky.

_**I thought that being strong meant never losing your self control...**_

He had to find Ginny.

Draco ran across the grass, searching the grounds for any sign of Ginny.

_**But I'm just drunk enough.**_

_**To let go of this pain,**_

_**To hell with my pride,**_

_**Let it fall like rain,**_

_**from my eyes. **_

_**Tonight I wanna cry.**_

He ran towards the Quidditch field. Draco noticed a door ajar leading into the changing rooms. Thunder boomed in the distance. Draco's clothes clung to his skin. His hair was matted onto his face.

Draco ran towards the door. He stepped into the familiar room. The room that had changed everything...

Draco ran past the benches and the broom cupboard, which he noticed was open to.

_No, she wouldn't be flying in this weather..._

Panic now in every footstep, Draco charged onto the field. His eyes scanned the field.

There was Ginny.

She was sitting on the soaking ground, her back against the wall of the Quidditch field, one hand clutching her old, wet broom. The lump in Draco's throat deepened.

He ran towards her, oblivious to everything around him. Water splashed around his feet with every footstep. He had to get to Ginny...

**All by myself, would sure hit me hard now that your gone. **

Her image was becoming clearer and clearer. Red hair clung around her face. Her clothes stuck to her skin, and her whole body was drenched.

**Or maybe I'll fold some of our last love letters. **

**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better.**

He was almost at her now...

**But I'll never get you hiding this way.**

Draco stood in front of Ginny.

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feeling show...**

"Ginny," Draco whispered.

Ginny stood up slowly to her feet. Her body looked weak and fragile. Draco had to choke back his tears. He reached toward her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Ginny snapped, jerking her arm away.

"Ginny, I didn't do anything! P-pansy attacked me. I promise I didn't mean anything..." Draco pleaded.

"YOU KNOW YOU DID DRACO MALFOY! YOU KNOW YOU NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE BROKEN MY HEART! YOU DON'T CARE THAT I MISS YOU!" Ginny screamed. Her hair flew wildly around her as she jerked her head back and forth.

"Ginny, please..." Draco begged.

"You didn't care..." Ginny sobbed, tears escaping her shining green eyes.

"Ginny..."

**I** **thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control. **

"What Draco? What do you want to say?" Ginny spoke, her voice frustrated.

Draco looked into Ginny's bright green eyes. A piece of hair hung over one of them. Her lips were a pale pink, and her cheeks were flushed. She was so beautiful. She was even beautiful in the pouring rain. Her eyes stared up at him. His heart sank lower and lower. The lump in his chest finally broke and tears slid down his cheeks.

**But I'm just drunk enough,**

**to let go of my pain.**

**To hell with my pride, **

**let it fall like rain, **

He knew it now.

**From my eyes...**

He knew what he had to do.

**Tonight..**

"Ginny..." he choked..

**I wanna cry..**

"– I love you"

-------------------------

"Ginny," Draco choked, "I love you."

Ginny looked up into Draco's frozen eyes. Even in the pouring rain, Ginny could see tears falling from them. His lips quivered with tears. His blonde hair hung limply in his wet face.

Ginny knew it right then. She knew that he was telling the truth. She knew that he was sorry. She finally knew...

She finally knew...

Draco had changed.

Ginny looked once again into his icy eyes. And she knew what she had to do...

Ginny leaned in towards Draco. Her warm lips met his cold ones. The familiar sensation once again trickled throughout her cold body. Fire met ice.Darkness met light. War met Peace. Destiny met love.

Thunder boomed in the distance. Everything around Ginny was spinning. She pulled away from Draco's lips slowly.

"Draco.." she whispered, " I love you too."

Draco smiled softly and leaned, once again, towards Ginny.

Ginny was frozen to the spot. This was meant to be. Everything was finally right.

Fate had met fate...

**A/N:** I don't think I did as good as this as I wanted to! Ugh! I can never get it right. Please tell me what you think! Oh ya'll have to read these two fanfictions! THEY ARE AWESOME!

Partners by Southern Charm83: When students start to disappear at Hogwarts, can two enemies put aside their differences to figure out what is going on? And will they eventually become friends...or something more? They may even uncover a secret that shatters the lives of many. DG

That was the summary above, and now here's what I think. THIS STORY IS SO GOOD! I've cried and held on to the edge of my seat in this one! It's really orginal, and I love it. GO CHECK IT OUT!

Grey by Victoria Lily:

She was a deatheater. He was an Auror. Voldemort wasn't defeated like they all thought he would, and then The War began. He grew stronger. He gathered many followers. And the most valuable one, was Harry Potter's best friend.

LOVE IT! This is a AWESOME fic and I know all of ya'll will enjoy it. It is also very original like Partners by Southern Charm83. I recommend all stories by Victoria Lily!

Well thank you guys again for reading, and remember...REVIEW:D!

Adalee


	10. I'm Going To Love You

1**A/N: **Chapter ten! YAY! Not much in this chapter but I had to get some questions answered. R&R! I know I used Keith Urban twice but I'm in love with him! Sorry:D!

**Chapter 10**

"I'm Going To Love You "

"I'm gonna be here for you from now on,

this you know somehow.

You've been stretched to the limits but it's all right now.

And I'm going to make you this promise,

If there's life after this,

I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss.

And I'm gonna love you,

like nobody loves you,

and I'll earn your trust making memories of us"

- Keith Urban "Making Memories of Us"

Draco's long fingers slid down the worn-out edges of the photo album. He held it there, lying in his lap. His fingers flipped knowingly to the page where he had left his picture. The one of his great-great Uncle and Aunt. His icy eyes gazed at the photograph.

The couple in the picture was now kissing under a willow tree. The pink branched hung around the two. The girl's long red head lay gently on the tall, blonde-headed man's broad shoulders. Their lips touched, and their fingers were laced together. The girl was leaning gently against the man's chest. Draco smiled.

He flipped the picture over and read the words written on the back.

_Don't let love escape you, for once it does, their will be no turning back. _

Draco thought instantly that his mother had wrote it, but the handwriting was so unlike hers. Her words and letters were slanted, and these were curvy.

Then who wrote it?

It wouldn't have been Draco's father, because he didn't even know he had the picture. Who else would know he had it?

Ginny?

No, Ginny wouldn't write anything like that on the back of his picture. Would she?

Draco decided he'd asked Ginny about when they met again. Maybe she would know who wrote it.

Draco placed the faded picture on his bedside table. The couple in the picture was still kissing, oblivious to everything around them. It reminded Draco so much of him and Ginny...

Draco felt his heart flutter.

Draco's feet slid into his cold sheets. He rolled over on his left so he could look at the picture.

Everything was going to be alright now. Him and Ginny were back together. Just like it was supposed to be.

_Don't let love escape you..._

Him and Ginny were meant to be together. It felt so right. Once his cold lips touched her warm ones, everything around them got better. It was as though they were made for each other. They were meant to be.

_For once it does..._

Draco wasn't going to let Ginny go this time. He wasn't going to let anything or anybody get in his way. He loved Ginny. He loved her glowing green eyes, her soft skin, her beautiful hair, her feisty attitude. He loved everything about Ginny. And now he knew, she loved him too. He wasn't going to let her go...never...

_There will be no turning back._

---------------------

Ginny smiled. She ran her index finger along her bottom lip. Just one last taste of him was all she needed...

Her back slipped slightly down the back of the broom closet. All she needed was just one more taste...

Ginny's wet hair hung in strands down her face. Light slipped in under the cracks of the broom closet in the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms. A slip of yellow ran down Ginny's green eyes, reflecting the light under the door.

Ginny had just got off the Quidditch field with Draco. She didn't want to go to class, since it was Potions, so she decided to skip the rest and hide out in here. She had to much on her mind anyway to focus.

Like the way Draco's lips fit into hers...

The warm sensation that flooded throughout her body when they kissed...

The feeling of happiness and love...

The feeling of no problems or worries...

Everything was okay now. She wasn't having any more bad dreams. Hermione and Harry were friends with her again, even if Ron still was being a prat about it. Right now Ginny didn't care what Ron thought, all she cared about was Draco.

How she had missed him when they weren't talking! How could she have gone so long without him? He gave her life and feeling. Just knowing that he was something she wasn't allowed to have made everything worse. It just added the feeling of excitement and risk. Something Ginny had always craved. Something she never worried about.

Everything about Draco was risky. The relationship, the families, the security, the love. They were forbidden. And that just made everything worse...

Ginny sat down in the broom cupboard. The floor was cold, and her wet hair made her even colder.

Forbidden.

And that just made everything worse...

------------------------

Ginny watched as a horde of owls flew into the Great Hall. A small brown owl plopped _The Daily Prophet _in Hermione's lap.

"Yes," Hermione muttered opening the newspaper immediately.

Ginny didn't notice Hermione, because she was watching a big, black owl fly straight towards her.

"_Surely that expensive owl isn't coming to me!"_ she thought.

But soon, Ginny saw that she was wrong. A great big black owl landed gracefully on her shoulder, its big yellow eyes watching her with curiosity. Ginny carefully untied the scroll of parchment on the owl's leg. The parchment was black, and the ribbon holding it closed was green.

Once Ginny had got the letter off the owl's leg, it took off. She watched as it's huge wings disappeared out of the Great Hall.

Ginny looked once again down at the letter. It was black, and a green ribbon held it together, Incrusted on the left was a large S with a serpent surrounding it. Ginny gently untied the ribbon and opened up the letter. Her eyes fell upon thin, slanted, silver writing.

_Meet me outside the Quidditch field after your practice. _

Ginny knew instantly who the letter was from.

Draco.

"Who's the letter from?" Harry asked before stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Snape. I've got detention after practice Friday," Ginny spoke, not one hint of deceit in her voice.

"Why'd he send you a letter?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows cocked. She had risen her head out of the Daily Prophet.

"Why does Snape do anything he does?" Ginny shrugged. Hermione gave her one last look before returning to the newspaper.

Ginny looked down at her food, thoughts of her and Draco's meeting now invading her mind.

------------------------

A piece of hair stuck up out of Ginny's hair. Her cheeks were flushed and her face pale.

"_What a way to meet Draco," _she thought as she trudged back to the changing rooms.

They had just finished Quidditch practice, and Ginny was freezing. The weather was getting colder and colder each day, and flying around on a broom didn't make it any better.

Ginny walked into the changing room. All of her teammates were getting ready to leave, and she was just getting in there. She slowly began to change out of her Quidditch robes. She muttered a few spells to try and fix her hair and face. She didn't want Draco to see her like this...

Ginny watched as her teammates began to disappear one by one. She waited until they were all gone before walking out of the changing room door and out onto the cold grounds.

"Are you always the last one out?" she heard a voice sneer from behind her.

She turned around and her eyes met the frosty grey she loved so much.

Draco stood behind her, his arms crossed, his head cocked to one side.

"Are you always standing around like you own the place?" Ginny taunted, stepping closer to Draco.

"What are you talking about? I do own the place," Draco smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do Draco. You own it like you own the sky, right?" said Ginny. She stepped even closer to Draco.

"I own it like I own you," he smiled. He knew he had hit a button.

Ginny slapped him hard on the chest and took a step back.

"You do not own me Draco Malfoy!" Ginny screeched, her hands flinging out in front of her uselessly.

Draco stepped back close to Ginny and grabbed her hand. He laced his fingers with hers.

"Let's go for a walk," he spoke gently.

----------------------

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and started trudging towards the lake.

"Where're we going?" Ginny asked. Draco smirked at her.

"Around the lake! Where does it look like!" he spoke sarcastically. He saw Ginny glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

The sun was just setting, and yellows and pinks filled the sky. The light shone on the sparkling lake, making ripples of light flow throughout the water. The weeping willow tree Ginny loved so much hung over the edge of the water, it's pink branches barely touching the lake.

Draco sat down under the willow tree on the edge of the lake. Ginny followed.

Draco's fingers were still laced around Ginny's as they sat down. He looked over at her and smiled. She had never looked more beautiful. The golden colors of light made her face glow. Her green eyes sparkled more than ever, the vison of the lake reflected in her eyes. Her red hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders. Long, dark-brown eyelashes extended from her eyes, making them look even more intense. She was so beautiful.

"So, how's everything been?" Draco started, turning his gaze back at the lake. He watched the water shimmer.

"Good I guess. Harry and Hermione are friends with me again. Ron'll come around eventually. Has anybody said anything to you?" Ginny asked as she looked over at Draco. He looked back at her.

"Do you really think anyone would dare insult a Malfoy?" Draco laughed. His eyes flickered in the sunlight. Ginny smiled.

"You have a point there," she chuckled.

"Yeah...," Draco trailed off. "You remember that picture I showed you of my aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever write on it?"

"No! Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Someone wrote on the back. Here look."

Draco pulled the picture of his aunt and uncle out of his pocket. The couple in the picture were now sitting down together, their hands linked. Ginny flipped the picture over. Draco saw her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I don't know who did that. Do you have a clue who did?" Ginny asked, turning her gaze back to Draco. Draco leaned back on his elbows, unbinding his and Ginny's hands.

"No idea," he spoke. He looked back up at Ginny. She was propped up on her elbows too.

"No idea at all?" she asked, her deep-red hair now tumbling along her shoulders. Her eyes shined even brighter in this direction. The weeping willow tree's branches hung behind her.

"No idea..." Draco replied again.

"That's weird," Ginny spoke, as she placed her head gently on the soft, green grass.

"Yeah, I know," said Draco, following Ginny and laying down. The grass was cold. Ginny turned her head towards Draco, her hair spread out like a fan around her.

"Why were you in Divination that day when you carried me to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked. Draco had almost forgotten about that.

"Oh, Professor Snape told me to go up and get Professor Trelawney. Dumbledore wanted to see her or something. I walked in and you were on the floor. I thought something was seriously wrong, and that stupid old bat wasn't doing anything! So, I carried you to the hospital wing...," Draco's voice faded off.

"Draco, that was so sweet. I don't know if I would have been okay if you hadn't of done that." Ginny smiled.

Draco smirked.

"You're okay now though, right?" Draco asked, his eyes filling up with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny replied.

"Good." Draco finished. "You know I liked you that whole time. The whole time we weren't talking I missed you. I was tired of people seeing me as a Malfoy, and you didn't. You tried to see through that and you did. I missed you. A lot."

Draco saw Ginny's cheeks turn red. He couldn't believe he had just told Ginny everything he had. And yet he could...

"I missed you too. I was the same way, you know? Everyone's always like, oh no its another Weasley. I'm tired of that. I'm tired of being known as a Weasley. I just want to be Ginny..."

Draco heart lept. She was just like him. She was always judged by her name. Everything that her family and brothers did rubbed off on her, just like him. Draco finally felt like someone actually understood him.. Someone actually understands...

"What exactly happened with Pansy?" Ginny asked, her eyes now serious. She looked like she had been wanting to ask that question forever.

Draco's stomach turned. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Pansy.

"Well, when I was leaving the Great Hall she kind of snuck up behind me. She said a few things and then before I knew it, her lips were on mine. She had just kissed me when you walked up, I swear," Draco finished. He looked pleadingly over at Ginny.

"Oh.." she sighed.

"You know I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you," Draco spoke quietly, his frozen eyes staring into Ginny's blooming green ones.

Ginny rolled over. She placed her arm around Draco's neck. He could see the different colors swirled together in her eyes. Her pink lips slowly came down and connected with his. Her red hair fell gently around his face. The splashes of pastel colors blended together behind Ginny. It was perfect...

The girl in Draco's photo slowly rolled over and kissed the man. The weeping willow tree hung above the couple, and the sun set in the background.

So as Draco and Ginny kissed under the setting sun, the photograph in Draco's pocket did the same, never wanting to let go...

**A/N:** Shorter chapter than usual, I know. But I'm going to have more action with the plot in the next chapter! I wanted to post before I went on the a school trip, where I want be back till Sunday, and I knew this was a good way to set it off. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review! Love you guys!

Adalee


	11. Your Not My Father

1**A/N: **I ran into an awful problem in my story. If all of you haven't noticed, I still haven't had Christmas! That means its only been about 3 months! That doesn't seem realistic. But please try and forget reality. It's now CHRISTMAS TIME, and just don't think about how long Draco and Ginny have been together. I got so caught up in my story, I forgot about the setting. Please forgive me:(. Oh yeah, once again I did a Keith Urban song. He gives me inspiration, and I was really having trouble with my song choice! Sorry about that!

**Chapter 11**

"Your Not My Father"

"Little white lies on a mirror,

cut neatly in a row.

Medicine that kept me from looking in my soul.

I thought you were the answer,

to all of my despair.

And you almost had me six feet down,

but I'm still breathing air.

But you're not my god,

and your not my friend,

you're not the one that I will walk with in the end.

You're not the truth,

You're a temporary shot,

You ruin people lives and you don't give a second thought,

your not my god.

From the cradle to the grave,

temptations all around,

but no matter how good the fix,

It's gonna take you down.

Now some call it a weakness,

some call it a sin,

but it's all the same behind each game,

I see your evil grin.

But you're not my god,

and you're not my friend,

You're not the on that I will walk with in the end.

You're not the truth,

You're a temporary shot,

You ruin people's lives and you don't give a second thought.

Your not my god."

-Keith Urban "Your Not My God"

Snowflakes fell gently onto the statues around the Hogwarts grounds. Finally winter had arrived. Christmas was nearing, and of course both Draco and Ginny had to go back to their homes. Draco dreaded every minute that got nearer to when he would have to spend a whole two weeks alone with his father. Now that his mother had died, he saw no point in going back home to his cruel father. He had never acted like a father to him. He had always taught Draco dark arts, and to always go with Voldemort's side. When Draco was young, he fell into these lies. But now he knew better. He knew that not everyone who wasn't a pureblood was filth. He knew that even worst enemies, could become the best of friends. Even more than friends...

"I don't want to go," Draco spoke softly to Ginny. They stood at the end of the corridor, gazing out one of the large windows. It was about 8:00, and they had to be in their common rooms soon. But until then, Draco spent every minute he could with Ginny.

Ever since they had made up, they had been more in love than ever before. Draco was constantly thinking about her. She was what made him be able to go home to his father. Knowing that once it was all over he would see her, was comforting. She was the only person who gave him comfort. The feeling of relaxation. It felt so good to let everything out. He didn't have to worry about anything around Ginny. All he had to do was relax...

Draco watched as a snowflake fell gently onto a tree outside. It was dark, but you could still see the distant white snowflakes continuing to fall. It was beautiful. Each snowflake had its own unique place. They coated regular objects with a white glisten, and whatever they touched seemed to become more beautiful. Like how the trees glistened when the winter sun shone down upon them. Or how Draco could see the white flakes reflect and swirl around in Ginny's eyes. He watched as she turned her head towards him.

"I know. Just remember that you'll be returning here. Just remember to stay strong." Ginny spoke, her voice distant.

"I wish you could come with me," Draco joked.

"Yeah your father would just LOVE a Weasley to come prancing into the Malfoy manor," Ginny laughed. Even though she laughed, her eyes stayed serious and concerned.

She climbed onto the window ledge and propped her back up against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and her head rested gently on the cold glass. Her breaths fogged up the mirror around her. Draco watched her lips turn a faded blue with coldness as she continued to stare longingly out the window.

Draco gently sat down beside her. He followed her lead and placed his head up against the glass. His breath began fogging up the windows like Ginny's. The side of his head grew cold.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, concern filling every word he spoke. His breaths were icy and shivering.

"Yeah. I'm just...I'm just worried I guess..." Ginny half-talked half-whispered.

"Worried about what?"

"About you. About how you have to go to your home alone, only with your father there for protection. Worried about how everything is going to be without your mother there. Worried about what might happen. Worried about you.." Ginny choked. She seemed to be holding back tears, though she hid her emotion well.

"Don't be worried about me! Everything will be okay. I promise," Draco spoke, his voice stern. His breath still fogged up the window.

"How can you not be worried about anything Draco? You're never worried! Are you never scared? Are you ever nervous or anxious? You always seem to be so kept together. And I'm just a wreck of emotions..." Ginny chuckled, though her voice still spoke seriously.

Draco smiled slightly. "Of course I'm scared," he spoke.

"Well then what are you scared of? What is the great Draco Malfoy scared of?"

"I'm scared of losing you..." Draco whispered.

Draco slowly leaned in and kissed Ginny's cold lips. Even though he was still cold, a warm sensation flooded throughout his body. Snowflakes continued to fall gently behind them, blowing in the harsh winter breeze. He pulled away slowly.

"Do I have a reason to be scared?" Draco whispered, his lips still touching Ginnys. Ginny's eyelids fluttered as looked up into Draco's frozen grey eyes.

"Never.."

----------------------

Ginny heard the whistle of the train blow as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express.

_Finally_, she thought.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked behind her. Suddenly a familiar voice rang out.

"GINNY! RONALD! Oh I'm so glad you guys are home!" Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mom, spoke enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around Ginny. Ginny felt the air slowly leaving her lungs.

"Mom...I...can't...breathe!" Ginny gasped.

"Oh, sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley spoke as she smoothed out Ginny's sweater. Ginny had changed into Muggle clothes on the train.

"Oh Harry! How wonderful it is to see you! And Hermione! I'm so happy you all will be joining us for the holidays!" Mrs. Weasley spoke as she gave Hermione and Harry a hug.

"It's going to be bloody AWESOME!" said Ron, while punching his fist uselessly in the air. Ginny rolled her eyes. She was so mad at Ron right now.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had sat with her on the train, after her many attempts to persuade them she was perfectly fine on her own. Ron seemed to have forgiven her incident with Draco, being so excited about the holidays. He had never apologized, but merely didn't speak of it.

Ginny had been planning on sitting with Draco in a compartment. Just him and her so they'd be able to talk before they left. But no! Ron had to come barging in, so Draco wasn't able to sit with her. She had watched him glance hopefully through her compartment window, only to realize her unwanted company. She had mentally spoken sorry to him. He seemed to understand, as he smiled and continued on walking down the isle. Luckily Ron had been to busy talking about what a great time him and Harry would be having to notice any of this.

"Let's get your trunks!" Mr. Weasley, Ginny's Muggle-loving father, spoke. He smiled warmly down upon them. He had bright-red hair just like all the other Weasleys. But he was often looked down upon as a blood-traitor, having such an obsession with the way Muggle's lived. The Weasley family was also very poor; Mr. Weasley didn't exactly make to much money in the Muggle artifact office he worked in.

Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione grabbed their trunks and heaved them through the barrier, placing them back in the Muggle world. Mrs. Weasley's short, plump body walked quickly through the crowds, and Ginny had to run to keep up.

"Fred and George are back at the house. They said they wanted to come but had a problem with something called Uncanny Unipoppers?" Mrs. Weasley called out to them.

"Uncanny what?" Ron asked, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Unipoppers. Don't ask me. There's no telling what new joke they have for their shop..." Mr. Weasley answered for Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley snorted in disgust.

Fred and George, Ginny's two twin brothers, had always been the trouble-makers in the family. Everyone in the family had been made Prefects but Fred and George. They spent their time at Hogwarts pulling pranks, joking, and keeping up their reputations as the school's troublemakers. In their seventh year they had quit Hogwarts, and opened their own joke shop: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were always creating some new product to sell in their store. Surprisingly, they made a fortune with their joke shop. And though Mrs. Weasley admitted that they made good money, she couldn't help but still be disgusted with their choice of jobs.

"They were working on those this summer. Their supposed to be firecrackers that look like school objects. You can slip them onto teachers desks and whenever they say a certain word they'll let out an explosion. The object isn't supposed to explode, but it still needs to make the sound. That's the problem Fred and George were having this summer.." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry laughed.

"Come on boys, keep up," Mr. Weasley informed them as he ran to catch up with Mrs. Weasley's quick footsteps.

Once they got to the car Mr. Weasley had borrowed from the ministry (Harry and Ron had a bad incident involving Mr. Weasley's Ford Angelia and the Whomping Willow tree on the school's grounds back in 2nd year), they piled their trunks and cages into the back. Surprisingly, all the trunks seemed to fit into the small, cramped space. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back seats comfortingly, the seat seeming to stretch out for them.

Once they were on their way back to the Burrow, Ron started talking, once again, about what him, Harry and Hermione would be doing over the holidays.

"You know we have to do some homework Ron..." Hermione spoke sternly, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Oh give me a break Hermione! It's Christmas!" Ron spoke annoyingly, his hands moving about him as he talked.

"We have two essays to write and I'm not about to spend my first day back in detention with Snape." Hermione snarled.

Ginny turned her gaze to the window, not wanting to listen to them argue any farther.

She never got to say goodbye to Draco. She was so bored right now. All she wanted to do was be with him. She wanted to make sure he was going to be okay with his father.

Ginny wondered what he was doing right now...

----------------------

Draco sighed as he entered the all to familiar building he called home. He drug his trunk after him, looking around at the place he wanted so desperately to leave. It was just the beginning of break, and Draco's father was already getting on his nerves.

"Don't drag your trunk Draco; It'll scrape up the marble floors," Lucius Malfoy snapped at Draco. Draco gritted his teeth.

Home sweet home.

"Milly!" Draco's father roared. Draco heard the distant sound of scampering footsteps, and before him he saw his new family house-elf. After Dobby was freed, Draco's father had bought another house elf who had been unemployed. She had large eyes, and abnormally large ears like all other house elves. Yet there was something different about her. She looked wore-out and tired.

"Yes master?" Her squeaky voice called out as she bent into a low bow. Her long, pointed nose touched the marble floor.

"Take Draco's trunk to his room," Lucius barked as he strutted into his office. Draco watched as the poor house elf lifted his heavy trunk. She held it up over her head and wobbled as she headed towards the stairs leading up to Draco's bedroom.

Draco felt sorry for her. She had to deal with his father everyday. And he thought he had it bad...

"It's okay," Draco smiled as he lifted the trunk easily from Milly's bony hands.

"Thank you Master Malfoy," Milly squeaked as she stared up at Draco with her large brown eyes.

"No problem..." Draco answered. He pulled his trunk up to his bedroom, leaving his father downstairs alone in his office.

------------------

Ginny laughed as she watched Fred an George sneak beetles in Charlie's , her older brother who worked in Romaina's, plate. They smiled wickedly as Charlie turned back towards his food.

"How's school been Mr. Prefect?" Fred asked lazily as he threw a grape into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Your never going to let me live that down are you?" Ron snapped, glaring at Fred.

"Never," Fred and George replied at the same time, smiling wickedly.

"It's an honor to be a prefect," Hermione began,"It means you are smart and trustworthy."

"Then why is Ron one?" George joked, taking a huge bite into a roll.

"BOYS!" Mr. Weasley threatened, waving a fork at them.

"We know.. We know.." they replied in unison.

Suddenly everyone heard a gagging sound coming from the end of the table. Charlie stood up and ran over to the sink. He spat out what looked like a humongous, crawly, black beetle.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Charlie yelled, looking over at the disgusting beetle now crawling in the sink. Fred bit his lip so hard it turned white, trying not to laugh. George buried his face in his foot, snorting with suppressed laughter.

"Fred...George...!" Mrs. Weasley threatened, her voice menacingly low.

Ginny waited for the whole scene to explode. She bent her head low and laughed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all chuckling too.

"Glad it wasn't me..." Bill, Ginny's other older brother who worked at Gringott's, spoke.

The whole table burst out in laughter.

------------------

Christmas arrived faster than expected. Before Ginny knew it, it was Christmas Eve and she was staring sleepily up at the ceiling.

It had been a week and a half filled with warm, delicious food, laughter, Quidditch matches, and Fred and George's usual pranks. Ginny was so tired. She couldn't wait to wake up in the morning to see her presents...

The effects of the potion Ginny still took began to take its toll on her. Her eyes drooped slowly as she began to fade off into sleep.

And though many things were still on her mind, the only thing she could think about was Draco...

--------------------

Draco glared at his father as Milly brought more food to the table. It was Christmas Day, and they were eating dinner. They were sitting at a long table; Draco at one end, his father on the other. It was weird without his mother. It was quiet and painful. The silence seemed to burn into his heart. He was getting the sensation like he had felt at his mother's funeral. How he just wanted to leave everything, to just let everything out and cry. Cry away those painful memories. Cry until everything just wasted away.

But Ginny words came to his mind.

_Stay Strong._

He sucked back his emotions and continued to eat.

Draco sat quietly and placed another piece of Milly's wonderful steak into his mouth. His chewing was the only sound he heard. The incessant noise of his continual chewing. It rang in his ears. Someone break the silence. Someone stop the noise. He couldn't take this any longer.

"I think it's time we talk about your loyalty's to Lord Voldemort," Draco's father voice broke the painful silence.

Draco's insides froze. He immediately stopped chewing, and swallowed his food. His stomach gave an unusual lurch. No...

"What about it?" Draco spoke coldly, his icy eyes glaring into his father's ones.

"About how you are to serve him," Draco's father snapped.

Everything around Draco stopped. The only thing that he could see was the menacing gleam in his fathers cold eyes.

He was tired of it. Tired of everything. How did his father know what he wanted? Maybe Draco didn't want to serve the Dark Lord! Everything had changed. Ginny had changed everything about him. He didn't want to do anything that would cause harm to her. She was all he had.

Draco could feel his blood starting to boil. An anger so deep and determined swelled up inside of him. It was time to set everything straight. He was tired of it all...

"What if I don't want to serve him?" Draco spoke coldly, his eyes still glaring fiercely into his fathers.

Draco's father threw his fork down onto the table. He scooted back in his chair, though he remained seating.

"What did you say?" His father spoke threateningly through clenched teeth. His eyes protruded from his head more than usual. His long blonde hair hung behind him.

"I said what if I don't want to serve him? Ever think that maybe I don't want to grovel at a mans feet who will probably just make me do something horrible? Ever think that maybe I don't want to be a traitor to the whole wizarding community?" Draco yelled, rising from his chair. His hands shook. He could feel the anger bubbling beneath his skin.

"YOU WILL SERVE THE DARK LORD!" Lucius Malfoy spoke, rising from his seat. He didn't shake, but all the anger you needed to see was held behind his now blackened eyes. They swirled and writhed with anger and furiousness.

"AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME DO THAT HUH? ARE YOU GOING TO TORTURE ME INTO SERVING HIM! BECAUSE, AS YOU WELL KNOW, THAT DOESN'T EXACTLY WORK ON ME ANYMORE DOES IT? I'M GROWN UP NOW, AND I'VE GOT MORE POWERS THAN YOU COULD HAVE EVER IMAGINED! NOW THAT MUM'S GONE, I HAVE NO ONE TO STAY HERE FOR! I NO LONGER BUY INTO YOUR LIES ABOUT GOOD AND EVIL," Draco fumed, his voice echoing throughout the empty halls of the house,"and I no longer think of you as my father."

Milly came rushing into the room at the noise, holding a silver tray in her hands.

Draco's father advanced towards him. He glided across the floor, and in one motion, swooped Draco up and held him against the wall by his neck.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Draco screamed, gripping on tightly to his father's hand around his neck.

Silence.

Painful silence filled the room once again. Nothing could be heard but the sound of Milly's tray crashing to the floor. Silence. Until...

"You're not going to shame the Malfoy family any more. You WILL become a servant of the Dark Lord, even if I have to keep you here the rest of your life," Draco's father hissed. He let go of Draco and Draco fell to the cold, marble floor. Milly trembled in a corner, shielding her face with her hands.

"Make me...," Draco threatened, his voice low and soft, but more furious than it had ever been in his life. It was time to break free of this. Time to get away...

"CRUCIO!" Draco's father screamed, pointing his wand directly at Draco's heart.

It felt as though a million knifes stabbed into Draco's body. He crumpled to his knees and screamed. He could see nothing but darkness, and hear nothing but his own terrified shouts. But suddenly his vison became clearer and clearer...

His father wasn't going to get away with how he treated him...

Draco's screams became more distant, and the image of his father pointing his wand at him became more clearer.

His father wasn't going to make him serve the Dark Lord...

The image of Draco's father was clearer than ever, and Draco could feel himself rising up from his knees.

_And his father wasn't going to keep him away from Ginny..._

Draco threw himself up. All the pain ceased. Draco watched in amazement as his father flew backwards, completely swept off his feet, and crashed into the stone wall behind him. His hair stood up around him and his eyes were filled with anger and astonishment at the same time.

Before Milly could say anything to Draco, before his father could speak or get up, Draco flew out the front door, leaving everything behind.

-------------------

Ginny turned onto her side. The sheets around her were warm and comforting. It had been a wonderful Christmas.

She had received a brand new broom, something she had always wanted, and many other sweets from everyone else. Her stomach was full from her mother's wonderful cooking. Everything was perfect. Well, everything except one thing...

She still missed Draco. She couldn't wait until she saw his deep, icy grey eyes once again.

_I wonder if everything is going okay with him,_ Ginny thought.

Ginny couldn't sleep.

And no wonder; She hadn't taken her potion.

Ginny rolled over off her bed. Her bare feet touched the cold hard-wood floor. She silently opened the door, trying not to wake up Hermione. She continued to tip-toe down the flights of steps until she reached the Kitchen. Everything was dark and hard to see. Now where was that potion...

Ginny heard a thump at the front door. The blood in her veins seemed to freeze, and her heart began to pound. Her head shot in the direction of the door, but she couldn't make out anything in the darkness. All she could see was the black outline of the door.

_Thump.. Thump.. Thump..._

There it was again. Ginny's heart pounded so fiercely in her chest, she thought it was about to pop out. Her stomach felt sick, and her hands went cold. Who was at the door at this time of night?

Ginny's heart continued to beat even louder as she walked towards the door. She made her footsteps as silent as possible, as to not tell the person who was at the door that she was approaching. With as much courage as she could, she jerked open the door.

Ginny's eyes met the familiar head of bright-blonde hair, except it was dripping wet. Ginny's heart slowed down, though her mouth hung slightly open. She couldn't believe.. It couldn't be...Why?...

"Hey Ginny," Draco's voice spoke through the pounding rain outside the door.

A/N: Did ya'll like it! I hope so! Thanks Emmie for the idea about making a flashback but I just decided to do this! It was much easier.. And there were some things I needed to get across. Thank you to all the people that reviewed. Please review! They really make me want to update faster, and their very encouraging! Also, everyone check out Victoria Lily's story GREY as I said before. IT IS SOOOOO GOOD! PLEASE GO AND VISIT IT! It is absolutely wonderful, totally original, and a heartbreaking tear–jerker! It's amazing! Also, me and emmie elizabeth have created a name together. It is EmmaAdalee, and we have one D/G story in the making posted on it. Please go check it out and review! It is mostly emmie writing and thinking up ideas; I'm just adding details and editing.

Also, check out these newly discovered Fanfics I found!

**Here I Stand**

This is a story about Lily and her life. How she grew from a child afraid of magic, to a women who flourished in it. (Taken from summary). It is an amazing work of art! HIGHLY ORIGINAL! I have never read anything like it! It is J/L and tells the story of Lily's life. It is beautifully written and I advise all fanfiction'ers to read it!

**Before the Tragedy**

This is also a Marauder fic and tells of all the lives of the Marauders. Wonderfully written and a spectacular story. I advise everyone to read this too!

I have a new ONESHOT I'm developing too! I don't have everything worked out yet, but here's the summary. I'm not sure of the name, but I'll go with what I have right at the moment.

**Wasted Away**

They say I'm crazy. I hear their whispers. But I'm not crazy, I'm just lost. Lost in my mind and I can't find my way out. Wasting away, one memory at a time. And before I know it, they're gone. H/Hr! Hermione's POV!

Sorry I had so many announcements! Remember to REVIEW! Love you guys!

Adalee


	12. Your My Everything

1**Chapter 12**

"You're My Everything "

"I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide.

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

- Edwin McCain "I'll Be"

Ginny's mouth hung open, her eyes staring at Draco. He looked horrible. His hair was dirty and matted down to his pale, bruised face. He was shaking from the cold water that covered him. His clothes were soaking wet and ripped.

"Draco...w-what are you d-doing here?" Ginny asked. She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was standing in her doorstep.

"I don't know.." Draco spoke vaguely. His voice was cracking. He looked just as surprised to be there as she did.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Ginny screeched silently. Draco's eyes looked distant.

"What?" Draco asked, his voice more stern now.

"Draco are you listening to me!" Ginny half-whispered, half-yelled. What was his problem? Didn't he know he was standing in the doorway of the Weasley's house!

"Ginny?" Draco asked looking back at Ginny. His eyebrows were burrowed in confusion.

"GINNY!" Draco yelled. His eyes grew wide and he started backing away slowly.

"Draco, what is your problem!" Ginny snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! I don't remember ever coming here! I don't know how I got here!" Draco rushed. His face turned even paler and his grey eyes were opened wide.

"How can you not remember!" Ginny screeched, her arms flailing out in front of her.

"I DON'T KNOW GINNY, I DON'T KNOW! The last thing I remember is walking out of my house and then the next thing I know I'm at your doorstep!" Draco yelled. Ginny pushed him out of the door and onto her porch. She closed the door behind her, and then glared at him.

"What do you want to do, wake up my whole family? They'll kill you if they see you!" Ginny screamed, glaring furiously at Draco.

Draco looked down at his feet. His blonde hair fell into his grey eyes.

"Sorry.." Draco whispered. Ginny wanted to cry. Draco had just said sorry. Something she had never heard come out of his mouth. And, he said it to her!

Ginny lifted Draco's chin up until his face was even with hers.

"You don't remember?" Ginny asked, the tone in her voice lighter. Her eyes gazed longingly into Draco's.

"No..." Draco replied.

Ginny could tell he wasn't lying. She could see it in his eyes. She let go of his chin and sighed.

"Well, now we have to figure out how to get you back to your house..." Ginny spoke.

"No! I can't go back there! The reason I was leaving my house was because I had a fight with my father. It was bad Ginny. It was really bad." Draco spoke frantically.

"Where can you stay? My family can't know your here! They would...they would... I don't even want to think about it..." Ginny stuttered. Draco put his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll find somewhere to stay," Draco spoke softly. His hand felt so cold and wet.

"No. You're staying here," Ginny spoke firmly. She would hide him. She didn't care. She wasn't going to let him go back home or go somewhere where something bad would happen to him.

"Ginny I couldn't–"

"You can, and you are. Did you bring anything?" Ginny spoke fiercely.

"No. I stormed out of my house with nothing and I woke up here," Draco answered.

"I wonder how you got here..." Ginny pondered. He didn't use floo powder. He couldn't apparate yet. He would have a broomstick with him if he rode, but she didn't see one, and she couldn't even imagine him riding a broom in this weather. How else could he have got here?

"I don't know. It's so weird..."said Draco.

"Yeah...I know..." Ginny answered quietly.

They stood there a moment, staring into each others eyes. All they could here was the pounding of the rain on the porch's roof. Ginny heard thunder crack in the distance.

"Come on, let's go up to my room. We'll figure out where you can sleep without anyone seeing you," Ginny finally spoke. She creaked open the door quietly and Draco followed closely behind her.

Ginny turned around to face him and mouthed,"Follow me." She began walking threw the kitchen, making her way towards the stairs. She could hear Draco's feet shuffle against the ground behind her. She stepped onto the first stair and walked up slowly.

Creaaakkkkkk.

Ginny stiffened. She heard Draco freeze behind her. He must have stepped on that old step!

Ginny eyes scanned the dark stairway. She listened intently. The only thing she heard was her heart beating, and the rapid breathing of Draco. She began to move once again up the steps.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached Ginny's bedroom door. Ginny turned around and looked once again at Draco, placing her index finger over her lips as to indicate to him to stay quiet. She pushed open the door slowly.

Ginny stepped slowly inside and into her dark bedroom. Hermione was still asleep in her bed. Draco stepped in silently behind her. Ginny reached around him and shut the door. She crept over to her bedside table and grabbed her wand. Once she had it, she quietly whispered the charm to lock the door. The ministry of magic wouldn't know it was her who cast it. There were to many wizards in their house.

She crept back over to her bedside table, put her wand down, and sat on her bed. Ginny watched as Draco inched towards her in the darkness. The bed creaked as he sat down beside her.

"What do we do?" Draco barely whispered.

"Let's just sleep in my bed tonight. We can tell Hermione your here, since the best place for you to be kept hidden is this room. Let's not wake her; we'll tell her in the morning," Ginny whispered back.

Ginny got up once again and walked over to her dresser. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a white tee-shirt. She handed them to Draco.

"These are yours?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No! My mom gets our clothes confused sometimes. Those are Ron's," she laughed quietly.

Draco smiled.

He began to take off his robes. Ginny could see the outline of his shape in the darkness. He pulled off his shirt underneath his robe's. Ginny smiled to herself. His chest was nice and built. It was perfect.

He slipped on the white tee-shirt. Then he started unbuttoning his trousers. Ginny didn't bother to turn around. All she could see in the darkness was his dark outline.

Once he was done dressing, Ginny walked back over to her bed. She pulled the covers up and slowly slid in. Draco followed her lead.

The sheets were soft and warm. Ginny felt Draco's leg touch hers as he slid inside the covers. His skin was now dry and soft, though still cold. Ginny turned her head over to face him, and to her surprise, he was looking at her too. A smile was plastered on his face.

Lightening stuck outside, and Ginny watched the reflection in Draco's soft, grey eyes.

---------------------

Draco gazed into Ginny's green eyes. They flashed bright as the lightening struck outside. Small pieces of dark red hair fell beautifully onto her face.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,_

_stop me and steal my breath._

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, _

_Never revealing their depth._

He smiled. She was so beautiful.

"I got you right where I've always wanted you," Draco smirked, still smiling at Ginny.

"Really funny Draco. What a time to joke!" she spoke sarcastically.

"Finally I got into Ginny Weasley's bed! My life long dream has come true," Draco chucked. Ginny's eyes lite up as another streak of lightening flashed outside.

"You wish, Draco. Nothing is ever going to happen and you know it!" Ginny sneered.

"And that's what you think..."

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop," Draco laughed. Ginny huffed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Please look at me," Draco whispered. Ginny turned back towards him, her eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I love looking into your eyes," Draco spoke quietly.

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love. _

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

Their heads were so close together. Draco could feel Ginny's warm breath against his face.

"What happens now?" Ginny whispered, her voice barely audible as thunder boomed outside.

"We'll sit here listening to the rain fall, staring into each others eyes, until we fall asleep..."Draco replied. He leaned in closer towards Ginny. He knew he shouldn't be doing this now. He had just had a fight with his father! And then, he ends up at Ginny's house, without even remembering how he got there? But she was so beautiful...

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older._

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life..._

"Draco, do you really love me?" Ginny whispered.

"More than you'll ever know..."

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof,_

_as we lie awake in your bed. _

_You're my survival, you're my living proof,_

_that I'm alive and not dead..._

"But how do I really know?" Ginny asked again, her lips inches from Draco's.

"You'll know when you see tears roll down my cheeks because of you. You'll know when I come running to you about my problems, or about my dad. You'll know when I grab your hand. You'll know that when or if I ever lose you, I'll be gone. You'll know because your the only thing that keeps me living this horrible life. You'll know because you're the only thing that I love..."

A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek.

"You'll know when I kiss you..."

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love. _

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. _

Draco's lips met Ginny's once again. Everything that had happened earlier was gone. Everything that had been bothering him fell the ground like the raindrops fell from the dark, dark clouds. She was his everything...

And when you lose everything.. You have nothing...

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life. _

So much had happened to him. So, so much. But when he was with Ginny she made everything better. The taste of her lips was his medicine. The sound of her voice was his therapy. The sparkle in her eyes was his recovery...

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead. _

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said..._

Ginny pulled away slowly.

"I love you too..." she whispered.

Their lips met once again. So as the thundered rolled, and the lightening struck, Draco and Ginny kissed under the flashing light. As the raindrops fell innocently on the roof, Draco and Ginny fell more and more in love.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life..._

And as the lightening flashed again...

Draco and Ginny fell more and more in love.

**A/N:** Shorter chapter, I know. But I didn't want to ruin it with more stuff. Next chapter, Ginny tells Hermione about Draco. And while Ginny deals with that, she has to sneak Draco around the house until it's time to arrive at Hogwarts once again. But someone figures out her secret before she can leave, and it's not Hermione... (Sh Emmie! You tell and I'll murder you. :D. J/K.)

READ AND REVIEW PLLLLEASEEEEE! Pwetty pwease? With whipped cream and a cherry on top? -does a puppy dog face-


	13. It's Your Love

1**A/N: PLEASE READ THE SONG! IT HAS A LOT TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 13**

"It's Your Love "

"Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doing all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love

Better than I was

More than I am

And all of this happened

By takin' your hand

And who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love

Oh it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go

It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder about the spell I'm under

Oh it's your love"

- Tim McGraw

Darkness.

It surrounded Ginny, drowning her, suffocating her, threatening to pull her in. There was no light.

Only darkness...

And then everything began to change.

Images flashed before Ginny's eyes like a rolling movie.

Chains.

Trees.

A dead Draco.

Ginny screamed.

_No... No...This isn't real..._

The image of Draco faded away, and what replaced it was a figure in a long, black cloak. Its face was hidden by darkness.

The black, penetrating, darkness...

Ginny screamed, but not a sound escaped her lips. She twisted and jerked, trying to break free of the chains that bound her so tightly. She could feel the pain of the metal dig into her skin. She could feel hot tears running down her flaming cheeks.

The figure grew closer.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and continued to sob.

_It's all just a dream,_ she whispered quietly to herself.

She could hear the figure's feet crunch against the leaves on the ground.

Ginny clinched her teeth.

_Its a dream...a dream..._

Ginny heard a high-pitched laugh. It echoed throughout her mind.

_Just a dream... _

But everything seemed so real. She felt a cold breeze sweep over her. It burned the tears on her cheeks.

It was a nightmare...

And she couldn't escape.

Reality hit Ginny and her heart began to thump harder. She kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at the shape that was approaching her. She just wanted to leave this nightmare...

A sob escaped her lips.

The high-pitched laugh grew louder and louder, until it hurt Ginny's ears.

But then, something could be heard dimly in the distance...

"Ginny..." it spoke quietly. Ginny could make out the words barely over the laugh. It was the voice of a man.

The gust of wind picked up. She kept her eyes shut.

"Ginny..." the voice spoke again. It was louder this time, sounding as if it was growing closer and closer. The voice was deep and soothing. Ginny felt her heart beat slow. The tears stopped.

Suddenly, a warm sensation filled her body. Ginny's numb hands and feet filled with fire. Her body felt lighter, and warmer. She was filled with a new sensation. The sensation of hope.

Ginny could feel the warmth and smoothness of a pair of lips pressed softly against hers. It felt so refreshing, so warming, and so, so familiar.

The lips pulled away slowly. The wind was blowing fiercely now, ripping and whipping the hair across her face.

Ginny opened her eyes.

She had no time to scream.

The last thing she saw was a pair of big, red eyes surrounded by darkness, before she jerked awake.

A blurry Draco stood standing over her...

-----------------------

Draco jerked awake. Somebody was screaming.

He jumped out of his bed and looked around, and to his horror, saw Ginny twisting, writhing, and screaming on her bed.

Her eyes were shut tightly, and her face was distorted in pain. Her hair flew around her, sticking to her face from hot sweat. She grabbed the sheets in agony, her body twitching and twisting on the bed. A scream echoed around the room.

"What is going on?" a voice to Draco's right asked. He flew around, and met a head of big, bushy, brown hair.

"What are you doing here!" Hermione screeched. Her brown eyes were opened wide in shock. Her hair flew out in bits around her face. She still wore her pajamas.

"I arrived last night. But forget about that now, what's wrong with Ginny?" Draco asked frantically, his eyes resting once again on Ginny's shaking body.

Hermione scrambled over to the bed. She placed her hand gently on Ginny's red forehead.

Ginny screamed louder and Hermione jerked her hand back.

"Oh no..." Hermione whispered softly, her voice shaking.

"What? What's wrong?" Draco yelled as he ran over to Ginny's side.

"I don't think she took her potion last night..." Hermione trailed off. Her hands were shaking.

"Potion? What potion?" Draco yelled louder.

"HER POTION! She takes a potion for nightmares! She's been having them since the beginning of the year. She must've forgotten to take it last night!" Hermione screeched, her voice unusually high.

"Well we have to do something!" Draco spoke angrily. Ginny let out another piercing scream. Her body shook violently.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed, grabbing hold of Ginny and shaking her. Ginny screamed louder. She flailed her hands out in front of her.

"She's not waking up!" Hermione screamed.

"GINNY!" Draco screamed, his hands gripping her shoulders. Ginny screamed again.

"Ginny..." Draco spoke softly, tears forming in his eyes. Ginny stilled. Her body stopped shaking. Her breath came in pants, and her hands still shook.

"Ginny..." Draco spoke again, his voice smooth and soft. Ginny breaths became smoother, but she still didn't wake up.

Draco's mind raced. What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do! How was he going to get her to wake up?

Draco closed his eyes. Tears threatened in pour down his flushed cheeks.

And then he did the only thing he knew to do.

He kissed her.

His warm lips connected with hers perfectly. Her body immediately stopped shaking. Her breathing became normal.

Draco pulled away softly, and as he did Ginny's eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes grew wide as she gazed up at Draco. Her forehead was red and dotted with sweat. Her hair was wet, and her clothes were twisted around her.

Ginny sat up, leaned over the side of the bed, and vomited all over the floor. Hermione stood frozen to the ground, her eyes wide, filled with concern and fear. Draco rushed to Ginny's side as she threw up again.

Draco patted her gently on the back. He pulled a strand of loose, red hair out of her face. Ginny looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Draco..." she whispered softly. Her voice was shaky and cracking. Draco leaned in forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ginny, it's okay. It was only a nightmare," Draco spoke softly. Ginny sobbed onto his shoulder.

"D-Draco, you were d-dead and, and–"

"Shhhh, it's all okay now, I'm here," Draco whispered as he rocked slowly back and forth. He cradled her head in his hands. She continued to sob onto his shoulder.

Once Ginny contained control over herself, she pulled away from Draco.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped away the tears on her face with his thumb.

"Yes, I think so," Ginny replied. She smiled slightly at Draco.

Draco heard a creak and looked over to see a still shocked Hermione rooted to the spot. He had almost forgot she was standing there.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked softly as she stared up at her dazed friend.

Hermione seemed to snap back into reality.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry Ginny, I was just shocked to see you like this. I'm so, so sorr–"

"It's okay," Ginny interrupted, giving her friend a soft smile.

Hermione gave her a small smile back.

"So now that Ginny is all taken care of, will someone explain to me what _he_ is doing here?" Hermione asked, pointing at Draco.

Ginny sighed.

"He came here last night. We're not sure how he got here. He says he doesn't remember anything. I let him sleep in here because I thought it was the best place to hide him. I was going to tell you in the morning, because I knew you'd understand," Ginny stated. She looked apologetically up at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ginny and then looked at Draco.

"You mean you don't remember how you got here?" Hermione stuttered.

"Not a thing. The last thing I remember is getting into a fight with my father. I stormed out of the house, and the next thing I knew I was standing in the doorway with Ginny in front of me," Draco spoke, his grey eyes bearing into Hermione's chocolate ones.

"That's strange," Hermione spoke worriedly," That's really, really strange..."

"Yeah, I know," Ginny replied.

"Well, is Draco staying?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. He got into a huge fight with his father and he can't go back," Ginny replied, looking at Draco with sympathy. Draco hated it when people felt sorry for him.

"Well, how are we going to get him around the house without anyone knowing?" Hermione asked once again, sitting down on the bed.

"Your not going to tell?" Ginny spoke unbelievingly.

"Of course not! Me and Draco aren't exactly fond of each other, but I wouldn't tell on him, or you," Hermione smiled.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, running over to Hermione and throwing her arms around her.

Hermione laughed and patted Ginny reassuringly on the back.

"Anything for you.." she chuckled.

Draco smiled. This was going to turn out to be fine. Now all they had to do was bring him food, keep him hidden, and make sure nobody came into the room he was in.

_Easier said than done, _Draco thought.

"So, now that we've had our little 'moment', let's figure out how to do this, shall we?" Draco smirked. Ginny glared at him.

"Me and Ginny can bring you up food whenever we have meals. Mrs. Weasley cooks so much that no one will even notice if we take a few scraps off the table," Hermione stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"And you can sleep in here. Hermione can put a few charms on the door so that no one will be able to enter but us. We can't get in trouble for using magic either because there are so many wizards in our house that no one will know it was an underage wizard who cast the spell," Ginny added. Draco nodded his head knowingly.

"What about when it's time to go back to school?" Hermione asked. Her eyebrows burrowed in frustration.

"Well..." Ginny began, biting her upper lip in concentration," We floo back to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yeah"

"So whenever we floo, Draco can just wait until everyone is gone and when they are he can sneak in and floo himself back to Hogwarts," Ginny finished.

"Good idea. We can wait outside McGonagall's door for him when it's time to make sure he got back okay," Hermione added.

"Perfect," Ginny smiled.

"You two aren't so bad after all," Draco sneered.

Ginny glared at him once again.

---------------------------

So for the next week Ginny got scraps off of the table for Draco. Hermione had placed a few spells on the door so that whoever opened it had to be either her, Ginny, or Draco. Draco usually stayed in her room, and on occasions they had to sneak him off to the bathroom. Whenever they thought it was safe, Draco would sleep with Ginny. Otherwise he'd sleep under the bed. The Christmas holidays were ending soon, and everyone was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts.

"Pass the butter," Fred demanded.

"Get it yourself," George sneered.

"It's right there!" Fred stormed.

"Well I don't feel like reaching for it!"

"I don't care if you do or not I want that butter!"

"Well then get your lazy ass up and get it!"

"Why you little–"

"BOYS!"

"Sorry Dad," Fred and George answered in unison, sending glares each others way.

"So, whens do ya'lls gos back to school?" Charlie slurred, his mouth full of potatoes.

"Charlie, your manners!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Two days," Ron answered before digging into roast.

"Oh how I wish I could go back to those wonderful days at Hogwarts," Fred spoke dreamily.

"Good times, boys, good times..." George chuckled before stuffing his mouth with toast.

"I remember when I was there. I always let kids sneak out. I hated telling on them," Bill laughed.

"BILL!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Well, just telling the truth mum," Bill replied before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Your not setting a good example–"

"It's not like we're going to go and copy everything Bill does!" Ron roared.

"Well I was just saying!" Mrs. Weasley said, throwing her hands up into the air.

"GIVE ME THE POTATOES!" George thundered, gripping the spoon Fred was holding fiercely in the middle of the table.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME MY BUTTER!" Fred bellowed, wrestling the spoon out of George's hand.

"BOYS!"

"Give...it...to...me..."

SPLAT.

The spoon had flew out of their hands, flinging a big glob of mashed potatoes right on Mrs. Weasley's face. Harry, who had just took a gulp of pumpkin juice, spit it all out as he rolled over laughing.

Mrs. Weasley had her eyes closed. Her teeth with gritted together and she breathed heavily.

"One..." began Fred

"Two.." George counted.

"Three!" they spoke in unison.

"BOYYYSSSSSSS!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"Nice talking to you guys," George bowed.

"See ya later," Fred laughed.

Fred and George ran from the room as an angry Mrs. Weasley charged after them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were still rolling over, laughing. Even Mr. Weasley managed a small smile.

Ginny glanced around the table. It was the perfect time to take some food to Draco.

She took a piece of bread, pork, and a potato, rolled it up in a napkin, and rose from the table.

She was just about to walk out of the room when she heard Ron yell after her.

"What's that?" he asked as he pushed his chair out.

"Nothing.." Ginny replied, quickly stuffing the napkin behind her back.

"Why are you taking food up to your room?" Ron questioned her as he got out of his seat. Harry pushed his seat back too. Hermione was slowly getting out of her seat to, her eyes wide in fear.

"I get hungry, Ron. Must you make something out of nothing?" Ginny lied.

"I was just asking!" Ron spoke. Ginny began to make her way upstairs. Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed her.

Now what was she going to do!

Ginny reached her room.

"RON and HARRY why are you FOLLOWING ME into MY ROOM?" Ginny asked, speaking loud and clear to let Draco know that they were coming into her room.

"Gotta get my Quidditch gloves. We're playing in a minute and mum got our stuff mixed up again," Ron sighed.

Ginny's heart starting thumping. What if Draco hadn't heard her?

But she had no other choice...

Ginny slowly opened the door. Her heart beat quickened. She glanced around the room.

Draco was no where to be seen.

Ginny sighed.

Ron thumped into the room behind her and ran over to her dresser. He began opening drawers and throwing things out of them in search for his gloves. Harry plopped down on Ginny's bed.

"RON! Stop that!" Ginny screeched as she watched a shirt fly over her head.

"I can't wait to play!" Harry exclaimed. "We're going to murder you, Ron." Harry stood up on Ginny's bed and punched the air.

"GOT EM!" Ron announced triumphantly, holding a pair of black gloves over his head.

Charlie popped his head into Ginny's room.

"Quidditch!" he yelled as he thundered down the stairs.

_My family is insane, _Ginny thought.

"Gin, you coming?" Ron asked before he zoomed out of the room.

"Um, maybe later. I have something to do," Ginny answered.

"Your loss. Come on Hermione!" Ron spoke and he grabbed Hermione's arm and jerked her out of the room. The last thing Ginny heard was a small "Oi!" from Hermione before the house grew still and quiet.

"Potter must have gained a lot of weight. He about killed me when he sat on that bed," a voice from behind Ginny sneered. Ginny turned around to see Draco crawling out from under her bed, rubbing his back. Pieces of Draco's bright-blonde hair stuck out at odd angles. Ginny laughed at the sight of him.

"What's so funny Weasley?" Draco smirked.

"Your...hair..." Ginny spoke as she clutched over in laughter. Draco brought his hands up to his head and began to smooth it down. Ginny laughed harder.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you? Try having Potter's big ass sit on top of you and see what you look like," Draco scowled.

Ginny laughed even harder.

"I see I'll have to teach you then," Draco smiled evilly. He began creeping towards Ginny. All of a sudden, he ran forward, wrapped his hands around her waist, and threw her gently onto the bed.

"Draco!" Ginny screeched.

Draco put his knees on top of Ginny's hands so she couldn't move.

"Draco...stop...!" Ginny gasped in between fits of laughter.

"Look who's helpless now, huh?" Draco smiled wickedly.

"Draco Malfoy you better get off of me!" Ginny snapped playfully.

"Or what?" said Draco as he lowered his head closer to her.

"Or this."

Ginny's lips met Draco's once again. The familiar warm sensation flooded through her body. She pulled away slowly.

"I think I'll be staying here for a while then..." Draco smiled.

--------------------

"Everybody line up in front of the fireplace!" Mrs. Weasley hollered up the stairs. Ginny heard the thumping of feet as they rushed down the stairs.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Draco asked once again, glaring at Hermione and Ginny.

"Come down once everybody is downstairs. You don't have to worry about Charlie and Bill now because they left. All you have to do is wait for all of us to leave, and then my mum and dad to leave the room. Then you'll sneak to the fireplace and floo yourself to Hogwarts," Ginny spoke confidently.

"Oh this is going to be real easy," Draco spoke sarcastically.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on Ginny we've got to go. The floo network only opened the fireplace for so long," Hermione stated, heading towards the door.

"Bye Draco. See you at Hogwarts," Ginny smiled, before she exited the room and thundered down the stairs.

"Think he'll be able to do it?" she asked as they reached the bottom step.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Hermione replied.

Ginny and Hermione stepped into the crowded living room.

Ron and Harry were already waiting for Ginny and Hermione to come down. Mr. Weasley stood in the corner, twiddling with his thumbs. Mrs. Weasley currently had Harry trapped in a suffocating hug.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley spoke through tears as she saw Ginny approach. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around Ginny and squeezed her tight.

"You be good now, okay?" Mrs. Weasley spoke sternly. Ginny nodded her head in response.

"Ginny, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Mr. Weasley spoke up in the corner as Mrs. Weasley turned to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Sure dad," Ginny replied. Her stomach flipped. What did he want to talk to her about? Did he know about Draco?

Ginny followed Mr. Weasley as he stepped into the kitchen. He turned to face her.

"How is Draco getting to Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked calmly.

Ginny's insides seemed to explode. What did he say? Did he say...no...he couldn't...

"Yes, I know he's here," Mr. Weasley spoke, reading Ginny's mind.

"But how–"

"The first night he came I was about to come out of the bathroom downstairs when I heard a boy's voice. I walked nearer to it and heard you and him talking," Mr. Weasley replied, not a trace of anger in his voice.

"You aren't mad?" Ginny spoke quietly.

"No, I'm not mad. I understand why Draco came here. If anything I'm proud of you for taking him in like that. It seems like something a Weasley would do," Mr. Weasley smiled. Ginny's heart lifted.

"But, I am ashamed that you didn't tell me and your mother," he finished, gazing down at Ginny.

"Sorry," Ginny whispered quietly.

"It's okay," her father smiled.

"Does anyone else know?" Ginny asked.

"Just me. I didn't think your mother would take it very well. And well, as for the boys–"

"I understand," Ginny smiled.

"So how is Draco getting to Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked again.

"He's going to use floo powder after we leave. He was going to wait for you and mum to leave the room," Ginny answered politely.

"I'll find a way to get your mother out as quick as I can so he can floo," Mr. Weasley spoke.

Ginny's heart lept.

"Thank you so much dad!" she praised as she gave him a huge hug.

Mr. Weasley wrapped Ginny in his arms.

"Your welcome," he smiled.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley made their way back into the living room.

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, tears still forming in her eyes.

Ron stepped into the emerald green flames in the fireplace. He took a handful of powder and threw it into the fire.

"Hogwarts!" he shouted, before he was whisked away into the flames.

"Harry you next," Mrs. Weasley fluttered.

"HOGWARTS!" Harry yelled clearly. The flames swept him away just as they had Ron.

"Hermione.." Mrs. Weasley bustled.

Hermione stepped into the flames and gave Ginny one last reassuring look before vanishing away.

"Alright Ginny, your turn. Be safe at school now," Mrs. Weasley cried as Ginny stepped into the licking flames.

With one last look at her crying mother, and a wink from her proud father, Ginny was whisked away through the fireplace and thrown out on Professor McGonagall's office floor.

-----------------------

Ginny waited impatiently outside Professor McGonagall's office door. Draco should have come out by now!

Just as Ginny was about to go inside and see if he was in there, the door creaked open. Draco stepped out and smirked at Ginny.

"Took long enough," Ginny smiled.

"Your mother didn't want to seem to leave, even when your father tried desperately to get her into the kitchen," Draco laughed.

"He knew you were there. He told me before I left," Ginny spoke softly as she began walking down the corridor. Draco walked beside her.

"He wasn't mad?" Draco asked, surprised.

"No. He heard our conversation and was proud of how I acted," Ginny chuckled. She watched as a smile appeared on Draco's face.

"I love your family," Draco spoke breathlessly.

"Even Ron?" Ginny joked.

"Well, maybe not all of your family," Draco laughed as he laced his fingers around Ginny's. Ginny felt that familiar feeling run throughout her body.

She loved him.

And he loved her.

If earlier this year you had told Ginny Weasley that she would love Draco Malfoy she would have laughed in your face, and probably cursed you into the next century. But everything had changed. Draco had changed. He was someone new, someone different. The person he had always wanted to be.

Draco and Ginny approached the place where they had to separate. Draco's common room was to the left, Ginny's to the right.

"Draco can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked as she turned to look into his eyes.

"Anything," he answered.

"What made you change?" Ginny whispered.

Ginny bore her eyes into Draco's grey ones. They seemed to be sucking in Ginny, scanning her and raining down upon her feelings. His eyes were so deep and so caring. They were filled with so much longing, so much love, anger, happiness, hope, and something else that Ginny couldn't figure out. They all clouded together to mix into the perfect shade of grey. Happiness and anger combining to create exactly who Draco was, and exactly who he was becoming.

Ginny saw a flicker of a shadow flash behind Draco's eyes.

"You," he spoke softly. Draco took one last look into Ginny's eyes before turning around, and walking back towards his common room.

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. It was longer than normal, but I was suffering a horrible case of writer's block. This was a chapter I wanted to get out of my way. I only have about three or four chapters left in this story, and the plot drastically comes in next chapter. Finally I'm getting to the end! Props to Emmie Elizabeth for giving me the idea about this song, and the idea about Ron and Harry coming into Ginny's room. Props also to Victoria Lily for helping me (without knowing it) think of some things to say when I was talking about Draco's eyes. I was thinking of her story "Grey" which reminded me so much of how Draco was. A dark person, slowly becoming lighter. But right now, he's just grey. I didn't want to put that plain out, because it sounded like I was copyrighting her story, but that's my overall point.

I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I'm ready to finish this fic. It was my first one, and probably not my best. My writing got better on as I wrote more, if you didn't notice. I have so many ideas for fics in my head that it is killing me! I want to know what my readers want me to try out first, so I'm going to give you summarys on what I have in my head right now. Please review and tell me which one you find the most interesting.

**Wasting Away **

They say I'm crazy. I hear their whispers. But I'm not crazy, I'm just lost. Lost in my mind and I can't find my way out. Wasting away, one memory at a time. And before I know it, they'll be gone. Hermione POV...H/Hr..One-Shot. Based on the book/movie.."The Notebook".

**No Name**

A dark secret runs within the vein of another. A secret so hidden, so unbelievable that it could crush Hogwarts, the darkest lord, and even fate itself. One boy will have to unravel the mystery to discover what he truly is. Draco Malfoy sat staring out of the Hogwart's Express window...D/G...A lot of chapters.

**No Name**

Follows the tale of the Maurader's first year at Hogwarts. James fights his need to be the best, while Lily searches for the good inside of everyone. Remus tries to hide his secret, and Sirius stands up for what he believes is right. And all the while Peter is dealing with the destiny that awaits him...The Maurader's 1st year at Hogwarts. This will be a chain of stories following all of their years.

**How to Save a Life**

Based solely around the 6th Book (HBP) and the song How To Save A Life by The Fray. Ginny met Draco and her world was flipped upside down. Tells the 5 steps of how to save a life, and where Ginny made a costly mistake. Should be about 7 chapters. D/G.

I think that is all. See how crowded my brain is! NO WONDER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!

Adalee


	14. If Anything Happened to You

1**A/N:** I really wish I could use all of the song "Beautiful Love" by the Afters but it all doesn't fit. I love this song, and hope someday to go back and write a fic about it. Just to catch up I do NOT own the song "Beautiful Love" or any of the Harry Potter characters! (Sorry, but I do not want to get sued!)

**Chapter 14**

"If Anything Happened To You..."

"Larger than the moon, my love for you,

World's collide as heaven pulls us through.

The secret of the world is written in the stars,

I'm carrying your heart in mine."

-The Afters "Beautiful Love"

Ginny rolled over in her bed.

"_You..." _

Draco's words echoed over and over again in her mind. Her? HER? She had pulled Draco out of the depths of darkness? She had changed destiny? Draco was supposed to be a death eater. He was supposed to be mean, vile, cruel, and heartless. Can one person really change that? Was that even possible?

Draco's clear, clouded, grey eyes fogged Ginny's vison. They were so enchanting, so hexing. They weren't dark, but they weren't light either. That was exactly how Draco was. He wasn't on the dark side. He wasn't evil, and engulfed in darkness and pain. But still part of that remained with him. That kept him from being fully light. He had good intentions, but that darkness still clouded over him, like a rain cloud covers the sun. He would never be light. He would never be dark. Only a mixture of them both; a mixture of grey.

Ginny could slowly see the streaks of light poking and shining through the storm cloud. Draco was finally who he never was. He was good.

And that was enough to send Ginny off into a dreamless sleep...

But that wouldn't last long.

------------------------

Cold, chilling winter slowly turned into bright, colorful spring. Flowers began to bloom, and the trees shook the cold ice sheets off of their limbs. With spring came exam time. The teachers were cracking down more than ever since O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S were coming up soon. Draco and Ginny barely had anytime to spend with each other. Most of their time was spent on studies and homework.

"The less time you spend talking the more time you have to finish your assignments!" Professor McGonagall snapped. Her cat-like eyes slitted and focused on the students.

"There shall be no talking, only working. If I see one mouth open, I'll transform you into a matchbox faster than you can say pumpkin juice!"

Draco concentrated on his bird that he was supposed to be changing into a goblet. They were reviewing old spells for their upcoming exam. Draco had been having a hard time concentrating on the squawking bird. Something kept clouding his mind. He couldn't quite figure it out, but something was definitely there. And it was keeping him from changing this stupid bird into a damn goblet!

"Fereveto," Draco spoke soothingly. The bird shook momentarily until it changed into a feathery-looking goblet. Draco let out a long sigh.

Concentrate! What was wrong with him? He used to be able to do this easily!

_See what I can do?_ A voice hissed.

Draco jerked his head around. His grey eyes scanned the classroom, but everybody seemed to be paying attention to their birds. Had no one heard the voice?

_Of course they didn't. I'm here in your mind, Draco. It's just you and me,_ the voice smirked.

"Who are you?" Draco spoke quietly. He didn't want to attract any attention to himself.

_That is not important at the moment. The only thing that is important is what I'm doing, or rather, what I want... _

"What do you want?" hissed Draco.

_You notice how much I can control your powers? Brilliant, isn't it, how the mind can be so easily transfixed? Stupidity is all it is. You should not have left your mind so easily vulnerable, young Draco. See what a little girl can do to you? _The voice laughed dangerously.

"Ginny had nothing to do with this," Draco spoke threateningly through clenched teeth. He had his hands balled up into fists.

_There, Draco, is where your mistake lies. Ginerva Weasley_ _has everything to do with this... _

"You touch her and I will kill you," Draco hissed. He shut his eyes to try and flood out the faces that swarmed around him.

A cold, heartless laugh echoed throughout Draco's mind. It chilled his bones and froze the blood flowing through his veins.

_Bravery. I always thought it a silly attribute. The brave are the ones that die a painful death, when they could have prevented it all. Some people call that courage, but I call it foolishness. Why die, when you could live, Draco? Why suffer a painful death, when you could just do as I command? I reward my servants beyond all. And I punish the foolish. I punish the brave..._

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER!" Draco screamed. The feathery goblet in front of him suddenly changed into a fine glass. Draco picked it up and threw it across the room. It hit the wall, smashing into tiny fragments.

The voice chuckled viciously.

_Love. Another thing I do not completely understand. Love is what crushes the powerful. Love is what breaks the impossible. Love is what caused you to change that goblet I have been preventing you from changing, into a gleaming glass. But you smashed it, just like you will smash the love you already have let so sneakily slither its way into your heart..._

Draco let out a heart-wrenching scream. He fell to the floor, his hands slamming into the marble. Pieces of glass dug into his pale skin. Everything around him blurred, until it all faded into a sickening black.

A dark, sickening, black...

------------------------

Draco was in the hospital wing.

Draco was in the hospital wing.

Draco was in the hospital wing.

Ginny pushed aside the kids standing in her way. Ron had told her about Draco, and what happened to him. Whatever it was, it was bad. She had to see Draco now.

Ginny shoved a blonde-haired boy out of her way. He bounced lightly into the wall.

Her Draco was in the hospital wing...

And that's all that mattered.

Ginny turned a sharp corner and broke into run. The hospital wing was just down the hall...

Ginny thrust open the doors, and her eyes met the familiar, clean, white. No one was in the beds but someone on the far left. Ginny looked around her. No one was there. They all must be in Madam Pompfrey's office talking about what happened to Draco.

Ginny ran over to Draco's bed. His electric blonde hair was spread out against the sheets. His normal icy grey eyes were closed peacefully. His bandaged hands lay at his sides.

What had happened to him? Ron and Harry had told her about him screaming something to himself, and throwing a goblet at the wall. What made him mad enough to do that?

"Draco..." Ginny whispered softly to herself. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. Just the sound of his name was comforting. It made everything seem alright. It made it seem like everything was going to be okay.

The door to the right of Ginny creaked opened. Madam Pompfrey strode briskly into the hospital wing. When she caught sight of Ginny, she jumped.

"Miss Weasley! What in heaven's name are you doing here?" Madam Pompfrey spoke breathlessly, clutching her heart.

"Sorry I just– I wanted to see– Is he–"

Madam Pompfrey placed her hand out in front of her to silence Ginny. Her features softened and her bright blue eyes bore into Ginny. They were filled with sadness and worry.

"Enough Miss Weasley. He will be okay, don't fret.." she spoke as she walked over to Draco and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure–"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, he will be fine. Now I will have to ask you to leave so I can tend to my patient."

"But–"

"Go."

Ginny turned around and trudged back towards the door. She didn't want to leave Draco. She knew something bad had happened and she wanted to be there with him when he woke up. She had to talk to him, to figure out what made him so angry. She had to be there, she just had to!

Ginny took one longing look back towards Draco. He still looked the same as before, only his hand hung limply off the side of the bed.

She turned back towards the door and gripped the shiny, cold, door knob.

Whatever had happened, could not have been good...

-------------------------

Images flashed once more through Ginny's mind.

A pair of big, red eyes.

Harry.

Draco's limp hand hanging off the side of the bed.

Rain dripping off the eyelash of a grey eye.

Ginny jerked awake.

No. Not again.

She had taken her potion tonight! Why did she have another strange dream?

Ginny rubbed her swollen, red eyes. She rolled over lazily onto her side. Why did this always have to happen to her?

Ginny rolled back over on her back. She opened her eyes and was engulfed instantly by blackness. She knew she was looking towards the ceiling, but she couldn't see anything.

What was she supposed to do now? Fall back asleep to have another nightmare?

Ginny let her thoughts wander to Draco.

Something was wrong, and she knew it. She could feel it, but she didn't know what it was. It was the feeling you had when you forgot something, but you can't figure out what you forgot. The feeling that you had something to do, but you don't know what. The feeling that something is going to happen, but you don't know when...

She sighed. If she could only figure it out! Maybe it would stop all of the horrific nightmares she had been experiencing since the first day she arrived at Hogwarts. She would finally feel free, and not as stressed.

Still there was Draco to worry about.

Ginny felt her eyelids drifting closed.

She would visit him again tomorrow. He might have woken up already, and she could talk to him.

Ginny's eyelids closed.

She had to talk to him...

-------------------------

Draco heard distant voices.

"Madam Pompfrey, please!"

"Five minutes!"

"Ten pleas–"

"Five minutes, and not a minute longer!"

"Yes mam..."

Draco heard approaching footsteps. He tried to open his eyes to see who it was but they wouldn't open. What was wrong with them?

He heard someone kneel down beside him. He could feel their hot breath against his cold skin. The scent of flowers drifted up to his nose. It smelled so familiar...

"Hey Draco.." a soft, soothing voice spoke from beside him. Draco automatically knew who it was.

Ginny.

He wanted to call out to her, to scream to her, but his body wouldn't move. The only thing that seemed to be working was his ears and nose.

"I miss you, you know. You gave me quite a scare. I thought something really bad had happened to you..." Ginny continued.

Draco tried desperately to call out to her, to warn her of what he heard. He wanted to wrap his arms around her warm body. He wanted to kiss her pink, soft lips. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, hold her. Anything to know that she was still there with him and safe.

Draco felt a warm hand rub gently along his cheek.

All at once, everything seemed to work. His eyes shot open, and his hand grabbed Ginny's wrist. Draco's vison became clearer and he could see her terrified face. Her wavy dark-red hair tumbled along her shoulder, and her green eyes were wide in fear. Draco tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Ginny–" He croaked. He tried to tell her about the voice and about how he thought Voldemort might be coming to get her.

"Ginny, Vol–". He couldn't finish his sentence. Something was holding him back, forcing him to not say what he wanted to. Draco mouthed the words but no sound escaped.

His body went rigid and he fell stiffly onto the bed. He let go of Ginny's wrist, and he felt her jerk away. He saw her in the distance clutching her wrist, tears pouring down her freckled face.

Draco's body shook madly. Every part of him shook. His toes, his eyes, his back, his arms. It was as if some strong, invisible hand was tossing him everywhere, ripping him limb from limb.

Draco felt his eyes roll back into his head. His body continued to shake and he felt his arms hit the table beside him. He could hear shouts and screams in the distance, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"GINNY!" Draco screamed, tears pouring down his face. His body shook harder and harder.

_I don't think so..._

And everything went black.

**A/N:** Sorry it wasn't that long, and I know it took FOREVER to update! I didn't want to add anymore to it, because then it would get to be to long. I think I might have around three chapters left. YAY! Sorry about the long wait. I finally finished exams, and now I'm out for summer! I'm so excited! I should update more over the summer, and get working on some of my other ideas for fanfics. I can't wait to write them! Please review! Thanks again!

Adalee


	15. Something's Not Right

1**Chapter 15**

"Something's Not Right"

"Cause I want you,

and I feel you crawling underneath my skin.

Like a hunger,

like a burning to find the place I've never been.

Now I'm broken,

I'm fading,

I'm half the man I thought I would be.

You can have all that's left of me."

-Nick Lachey "What's Left of Me"

Ginny raced down the hall, clutching her throbbing wrist. The sound of her feet tapping the marble floor echoed around her. Her breath came in deep pants, trying to restore to her regular breathing schedule. Sweet dripped down her hot face, splashing onto the floor below. Her wrist burned and stung in pain.

Ginny's mind was blank, suffocated by anger and confusion. Everything that happened seemed to be blurred into one strange shape. Where was she at? Where was she going? Why did her wrist hurt?

Ginny's feet tapped the floor and she ran faster. Memories flooded back into her mind. The image began to separate itself into bits and pieces. Everything came flooding back.

Draco had hurt her. Draco was hurt. Something bad was going to happen. She needed to figure it out. She was going to be hurt.

Ginny slammed up against the wall. Her back boomed against the solid mass. Pain shot down her spine and tingled all the way to her toes. She let out a scream as she fell to her knees, clutching her throbbing head.

What was wrong with her?

Spots flew before Ginny's eyes, a blinding white light piercing everywhere else. Her head boomed and throbbed in agony, and her back singed with pain.

Ginny held her head firmly in her hands, crouching down to the floor as if something was about to fall onto her head. Hot tears began to flood down her flushed cheeks.

"WHY!" she screamed, banging her fist onto the cold, stone floor. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM!" Ginny sobbed, clutching her dark, wavy, red hair.

She didn't care about anything at the moment. She didn't care if the teachers came, she didn't care if she got in trouble, she didn't care about getting back into her room. All she cared about was laying in that hospital bed, writhing with pain.

A sob escaped Ginny's lips as she thought about Draco. What was happening? What was going on! He had been trying to tell her something, something very, very important. But somehow, he couldn't get it out. What was she supposed to do now? Sit here and wait while Draco suffered?

_NO_, Ginny thought sternly. She was going to find a way to wake him up. She was going to find a way to figure all this out.

She just had to.

----------------------

Someone was screaming.

Far, far away, a high pitched voice pierced into the night, chilling Ginny's bones. Darkness surrounded her. Everything was silent but the scream.

Suddenly, everything got lighter, as if someone had switched on the light. Trees engulfed her. Everywhere she looked there was a mountainous tree blocking her view from everything else. Everything else, but the figure standing in front of her.

It was a long, tall, shapeless figure, draped in a black cape. Bony clawed fingers stuck out of the arms. You couldn't see its face, because the hood of the cape shadowed it.

It turned towards Ginny, and with one cracking step, it began walking towards her. Ginny began to tremble, her feet, hands, and body growing cold. Her teeth clicked together, the only other sound heard now other than the crunch of the thing's feet against the ground.

Fear ran through Ginny's veins. This wasn't good...something was going to happen...and it was bad...

The figure stopped advancing towards her.

"Do you know why your here, Ginny Weasley?" the voice hissed, its tone freezing the blood in Ginny's veins.

Ginny seemed to have lost her voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that escaped was a gagging noise. Ginny could feel the figure in front of her smile.

"Answer me, Ginerva Weasley. Why are you here?" it hissed mockingly, smirking at Ginny's fear.

Anger boiled in Ginny's body. She could feel her strong voice coming back to her.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!" Ginny screamed, thrashing around trying to move. Something seemed to be stopping her from moving, as if she were tied down by invisible ropes.

The figure laughed. Not a comforting laugh, but a dark, demented, chilling laugh. One that went straight into your heart and froze it solid. Stopping everything and everyone from coming to it.

Ginny glanced behind the figure, and screamed.

Blood was everywhere. It stained the trees and grass around her. But that wasn't the horrible part.

Bodies scattered the ground. They were mangled and seemed to be disconnected. It was as if someone had taken all the bones out of their bodies, and strewn them across the ground. Their faces were barely recognizable, seeing as how they were so bloody and bruised, but Ginny recognized every single one.

Harry.

Ron.

Hermione.

Her mom.

Draco.

Ginny screamed, tears rushing down her face.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, her teeth clenched together in rage. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR KILLING THEM!"

The figure looked down at her in laughter. It slowly bent down until it was even with Ginny's face. Ginny could feel it's putrid breath against her skin.

"You know why your here, Ginny Weasley?" it slurred. Ginny's eyes grew wide. Her heart stopped, frozen in place.

"For me to kill you..." it finished. As it said this, it ripped off it's hood, revealing what was underneath.

And that's the last thing Ginny Weasley needed to see.

All she saw was those haunting pair of red, snake-like eyes. All she saw was a nose with slits for nostrils. All she saw was a waxy, inhuman face. That's all she saw, before she was shaken awake.

"GINNY!" someone screamed frantically. People were rushing around the room, their shapes blurring together. Ginny couldn't see clearly. She couldn't think clearly. She kept remembering Voldemort's face. She kept remembering all those bloody, gashed, bodies.

Ginny felt bile rising in her throat. She leaned over the side of her bed and vomited all over the floor. Ginny could here people screaming and crying. She could feel someone's hand rubbing her throbbing back.

Ginny reached over onto her counter and grabbed the first thing she felt. A clock.

She picked it up and threw it across the room. It smashed onto the wall, shattering into thousands of pieces.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, her voice croaky and unnaturally high. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

"Ginny!" someone screamed, shaking her shoulders. Ginny tried to steady herself, but she couldn't. The person held her up on her feet, clutching her shoulders tight. Ginny's head rolled around on her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, only the white part visible. Everything was so hot, so humid...

"HE KILLED THEM!" Ginny half-screamed, half-sobbed. Tears began to pour down her face. Ginny wiped her forehead weakly, only realizing that blood came off when she did. She sobbed silently, wishing nothing more than to just die to make all the pain and heart-ache go away.

"Who did he kill? Ginny, who did he kill?" a voice Ginny now recognized as Hermione asked frantically as she stroked Ginny's head.

"Hermione..." Ginny spoke weakly, her voice barely audible. "Hermione...he killed them all. All of them...everyone.." Ginny sobbed, clutching Hermione's shoulder tightly.

"Ginny it's okay. It'll all be okay," Hermione whispered, cradling Ginny's head as Ginny sobbed.

"Professor McGonagall's here!" someone spoke from behind Hermione.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny heard the stern voice of Professor McGonagall speak.

"She had a nightmare. Something horrible. She said people died...everyone died..." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Let me take her to the hospital wing," Professor McGonagall spoke worriedly, grabbing Ginny out of Hermione's hands. Ginny could hear people's voices but they became dimmer. She could feel herself being lifted into the air.

"Hermione..."she whispered, before she drifted off into unconsciousness.

---------------------------

Draco could hear people, but he couldn't talk or speak. He kept battling to stay inside his mind, fighting an unseen force that kept trying to penetrate his thoughts. He wouldn't let it. He couldn't.

_LET ME IN,_ the voice hissed.

Draco felt an intense pull, but he stood his ground. He wouldn't let it in. He would try and fight as long as he could. He had to warn Ginny, to tell her to go as far as she could away from him. He would keep fighting for her.

_Watch my life pass me by in the rearview mirror._

_Pictures frozen in time are becoming clearer._

_I don't wanna waste another day,_

_stuck in shadow of my mistakes,_

_yeah.._

Draco's memories seemed to be frozen, waiting to get taken away. He should have never have let this happen! Why did he let himself get like this? And now he was going to hurt the one person he loved unless he could stop it. He sat here, hour after hour, drowned in regret and hope. Hope that he could just have one minute, one _second_, to talk to Ginny and tell her to run. To run far, far away.

And this was all his fault.

_Cause I want you,_

_and I feel you crawling underneath my skin._

_Like a hunger,_

_like a burning to find the place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken,_

_I'm fading,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_You can have all that's left of me. _

He should be stronger than this! He was a MALFOY. He was supposed to be able to block out everything and everybody. But for some reason, he couldn't do it. Ginny was always there in his mind. He couldn't block everything out, without blocking her. And that was something that he just couldn't do.

He wasn't sure how long he could hold on. He HAD to. He had to talk to Ginny! He needed a miracle...

_I've been dying inside little by little,_

_no where to go but going out of my mind._

_And in this circle, running from myself until,_

_you gave me a reason for standing still. _

He was dying. His memories were fading, wasting away, one by one. He couldn't escape. It was like he was in a room, banging on a steel door, trying to get someone to hear him, but no one could. The only thing that kept him from slipping away was the thought of Ginny. He still had those memories with him. The memories of him and her kissing. The memories of the love they shared. That's what kept him going.

Memories of love...

_Cause I want you,_

_and I feel you crawling underneath my skin._

_Like a hunger,_

_like a burning to find the place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken,_

_I'm fading,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_You can have all that's left of me. _

He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she trying to help him? Had she understood his cry to warn her of danger? Draco could feel inside of him that she did. She knew that something was wrong, and she would do anything to save him. In his mind he smiled. That was his Ginny. Strong, fighting, and fiery.

That's what made him love her.

_Falling faster,_

_burning, grieving,_

_give me something to believe in,_

_tell me it's not all in my head. _

_Take what's left of this man,_

_make me whole once again._

But what if she didn't know? What if she just thought that he had hurt her, and that he was going crazy? Draco felt a pang of sadness stab his heart. She wouldn't– She couldn't–. She knew he loved her, and that he would do nothing to harm her. Right? He would never hurt Ginny. He would never hurt the one he loved.

_Cause I want you,_

_and I feel you crawling underneath my skin._

_Like a hunger,_

_like a burning to find the place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken,_

_I'm fading,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_You can have all that's left of me. _

Draco felt another pull as another memory, another feeling of hope, was swept away. He would be torn into bits. Only the anger and rage that burned inside of him would be left. He didn't want Ginny to see him like that. She had to know that he loved her, that he would do anything to save her.

Anything.

_I've been dying inside you see,_

_I'm going out of my mind,_

_I'm just running in circles all the time._

_Will you take what's left,_

_will you take what's left,_

_will you take what's left of me._

_Will you take what's left,_

_Will you take what's left,_

_Will you take what's left._

_Take what's left of me. _

"Ginny Weasley is hurt," Draco heard a voice say as the hospital door swung open.

Ginny was–

She couldn't be–

Those mere seconds that Draco felt grief swarm into his heart, those mere seconds that pain overtook him, those mere seconds that he lost his concentration, he lost his last memory.

And darkness overtook him once more.

------------------

"Ginny wake up. Ginny, please, wake up..." Ginny heard Hermione's soft voice speak to her. Her eyelids fluttered opened, and her vision began to clear. She was in the hospital wing, surrounded by Hermione, Harry and Ron. A wide smile spread across their faces as Ginny awoke.

"W-what happened?" Ginny moaned. Her head throbbed and her stomach hurt badly.

"You had a horrible nightmare. You threw up, and, and–"

"But your okay now," Hermione finished for Ron, smiling slightly. Ginny sat up in her bed. She looked from Hermione's happy face, to Ron's joyous one, to Harry's worried one.

"Harry are you okay?" Ginny asked, her voice cracking.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad your okay..."Harry spoke softly, patting Ginny's hand while he spoke.

"Thanks," she smiled.

Ginny leaned back up against her pillow, her back gushing into the feathers. It felt so, so good.

Memories from the night before flooded back to Ginny, and suddenly, the soft pillow felt rock-hard. She had witnessed a horrible nightmare. Another one concerning Voldemort killing her. These dreams HAD to mean something! Why couldn't she just figure it out! If only Draco were awake...

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked suddenly, wondering if maybe he had woken up. Hermione nodded towards a bed at the opposite corner of the wing. Draco lay there, motionless, only the rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was still alive. Ginny sighed. There goes that hope...

But maybe there was something else that could wake him up. A spell or a potion...

Ginny hopped out of her bed, ignoring the pain shooting through her legs.

"Ginny what are you doing! It's after dinner time, you can't be up!" Hermione shrieked, jumping out of the chair she was in.

"I have to do something!" Ginny yelled after her as she sped up to a run. Her bare feet slammed against the cold stone, running down the empty corridor. Everyone was at dinner or in their common rooms.

_Good,_ Ginny thought. Then no one would be able to see her.

Ginny turned a corner and began thundering down the stairs leading to the dungeons. The air became increasingly colder as she ran down, but she didn't notice. She was looking for something...

Ginny rounded another corner and saw exactly what she was looking for: Snape's storage closet.

Ginny threw open the door and began rummaging through the potions. There had to be something in here that could wake Draco up!

Ginny shifted through random potion bottles. She saw Polyjuice Potion, and other oddly colored potions that she couldn't name. She remembered going through this and sorting things out when she had detention.

Ginny came to a small, pear-shaped, black bottle. The bottle looked familiar. Ginny looked at the name printed on the label.

_Confidences Decouvert_

Yes, she had seen this potion before! It had been the first potion bottle she picked up when she had detention! Ginny ran her fingers along the label and flipped it over to the back.

_This potion has the power to make anyone reveal their darkest secrets. Even if they are succumbed by unconsciousness or raging between life and death, this potion will still make the person conscious, but only long enough for them to tell you the darkest thoughts that plague their mind. It is very rare to find this potion, and it is hardly ever used, because it seems to be overlooked. _

This was exactly what she needed! Even if Draco was unconscious this potion would make him be able to tell her what he was trying to the first time!

Ginny heard approaching footsteps, and she came back to her senses. She had to get out of here.

Now.

Ginny ran out of the closet, and shut the door quietly behind her. She took off in a sprint towards the direction of the hospital wing.

She had to get to Draco. She had to get to Draco.

Her heart thumped dangerously, threatening to explode out of her chest. Sweat dribbled her face. Pain shot through her legs, but she didn't notice it. All she cared about was getting to Draco.

Ginny skittered to a stop as she saw the entrance to the hospital wing. She flung open the door and raced to Draco's bed. Thankfully, no one was in the room.

Ginny kneeled by his bed, looking into his pale face. This wasn't the Draco she knew. The Draco she knew always had a smirk plastered on his face. He always was saying something, rude or decent. His face now was motionless and fake. It was unnatural, and it scared Ginny.

Ginny unscrewed the cork that held the potion in the bottle. She slowly reached towards Draco's head, grabbed his chin, and lifted his mouth open. Using her arm, she lifted his head up and gently poured a couple of drops of potion in his mouth. She laid his head back on the pillow and waited. Her eyes bore hungrily into Draco, waiting for him to jump up and tell her what was wrong.

But nothing happened.

Ginny looked to see how much potion she had used. All of it. There hadn't been barely any in it, and she had used the rest up. Maybe it hadn't been enough.

Ginny clenched her teeth. Tears threatened to pour down her face. Why didn't it work! It was supposed to work!

A single tear ran down Ginny's cheek. She turned around and began walking towards the exit.

Suddenly, Draco shot up. Ginny jumped. She slowly turned around, her eyes wide. Draco had his hands out in front of him, his pale eyes opened wide. He was gurgling, sounding as if he was trying to catch a breath of air underwater. His hands shook violently, and his face was deathly pale.

Ginny ran over to him and clutched his hand. Draco still gurgled and choked, trying to find his voice.

"Draco, hurry, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what's going to happen," Ginny spoke softly, gripping his hand tightly. Draco slowly turned his head towards her. His eyes grew wider, and his voice gurgled out.

"Run..." he choked.

"What–"

"RUN!" he screamed, as he jerked his hand away from Ginny and clutched his head in agony.

"But Draco–"

"RUN!" Draco screamed desperately. His voice echoed and vibrated off the white, marble walls. His whole body shook and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Run, run, run, run, run," he chanted crazily, rocking back and forth. He gave a sudden violent twitch, clutching his hair in pain.

Ginny jumped up and ran out of the room, her feet flying behind her. Chills ran up her legs and arms. Her heart thumped frantically. Tears poured from Ginny's eyes as she ran. A hard lump seemed to be lodged in her throat.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no.

This was bad.

So, so bad.

Ginny ran as fast as she could away from the hospital wing. She skittered madly around corners, not stopping for anyone to explain herself. She had to get as far as she could away from Draco.

Ginny rounded a corner and flew into something hard. Spots filled her eyes as she slammed into the wall. Pain flew up her back and into her head.

Ginny panted heavily. Her vision slowly became clearer.

"Hey Ginny," a icy voice spoke.

Ginny froze. Her heart thumped madly in her chest. It couldn't be–

Ginny slowly turned her gaze away from the floor and onto the man standing in front of her. His electric-blonde hair hung neatly in his face. His grey-blue eyes stormed over to her, chilling her bones. A small smirk appeared on his pale face.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her.

"D-Draco. How did you–You were just in the h-hospital wing– "

"I've been here the whole time?" Draco spoke as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"I just saw you in t-the hospital wing–"

"Are you okay Gin? You seem a little tense," Draco spoke soothingly, rubbing Ginny's shoulder. Ginny jumped back.

"This can't be–"

"Gin, It's okay. Let's just go to my room or something. You need rest," Draco spoke politely, smiling at Ginny. Ginny gazed into his eyes. Something wasn't right. Draco's eyes weren't normal. Something behind the gleamed evilly. His smile was unnatural, and didn't fit his face. His pointed teeth showed underneath his pale lips.

"Um, no, I'm okay. I think I'll just, uh, go back to my common room," Ginny stammered. Her heart pumped furiously in her chest. Chills bumps still rose on her arms.

"Why don't you just go with me?" Draco asked, that fake smile still plastered on his face.

"No that's okay–"

Draco lost his smile. The wicked gleam Ginny had seen earlier now came on full-force. Draco grabbed her roughly on the arm.

"We're going," he hissed, his teeth clenched together in anger.

"STOP DRACO! YOUR HURTING ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Ginny screamed. She thrashed around and screamed, slinging her arms every way possible trying to hit Draco. But it was no use, he was to strong.

"HELP!" Ginny screamed again. But no one came. No one heard her. Her petrified voice just bounced off the cold walls. She had ran to far, and she was a great distance from any place where people were.

Ginny began to sob helplessly as she fought against Draco.

"Help..." she cried. But it was no use. Draco was already dragging her across the cold floor, one step at a time.

**A/N:** Ugh. I had chills writing this. I kept looking over my shoulder. Glances behind her shoulder again. Well, REVIEW! Two chapters left! Oh and..

_Confidences- _French for secrets (I think French)

_Decouvert- _French for revealed.


	16. Iris

1**Chapter 16**

"Iris"

"I don't want the world to see me,

cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am."

-Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"

Draco continued to drag Ginny along the ground, her bare feet digging into the stone floor. Ginny screamed and fought, but nothing seemed to stop him. Chilling fear ran through her body. How could he be doing this? How could the one she had always trusted and loved be dragging her away? An unbearable rage singed through Ginny's body. Why? Why did everything in this bloody world have to happen to her! Why, when she was already dangling off the cliff, did love decide to push her over? Why!

"LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ginny screamed, hot tears roaring down her cheeks. Ginny dug her fingernails into Draco's arms, but he still didn't stop. It was as if the pain didn't affect him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ginny sobbed, letting her arms droop lifelessly in Draco's strong grip. "Why..."

Draco kept his gaze, never looking back at Ginny's sobbing form.

Tears fell from Ginny's eyes as they never had before. She gasped deeply for breath, but all she could get were small whisks. Her hands shook feverishly, and her heart pounded in her chest. Why was this happening?

They arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco moved swiftly and quietly. He swung Ginny to his side, pushed open the front doors, and threw her through them. He clutched her by her robes and continued to stroll across the grassy grounds. His feet squished against the grass. The collar around Ginny's robe dug into her neck.

The one time that Ginny wanted someone to catch her out after curfew, and no one was there. Even with her screaming, no one came. How could that be? Why, when the one time she needed someone the most, had no one shown up?

Draco switched his grip around and clutched Ginny's bruised wrists once again, dragging her mercilessly along the gravel.

Ginny's feet dug into the sticks and rocks on the ground. She could feel them cutting and bruising her bare feet. Her wrist throbbed from Draco's grip. Pain ran throughout her body, but all she could think about was where Draco was taking her.

Ginny twisted around, trying to get a glimpse of where they were going. And when she did, she let out a terrified scream.

They were headed right towards the Forbidden Forest.

"NO!" Ginny screamed, kicking her feet around trying to shake away Malfoy's grip. "NO!"

Ginny screamed. Anywhere but there. If they went in there, she could forget anyone ever finding her! Reality slapped Ginny across the face. _She wasn't going to get out of this. _

Her heart sank. She was going to go into the forest, alone. Something bad was going to happen to her, and by the time anyone knew, she would be dead.

She would be dead.

Ginny felt tears gush down her face once again. She was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Draco stepped roughly into the forest, his feet crunching against the twigs and sticks on the ground. Everything was a dark black. This black was chilling and deadening. It seemed to suck Ginny in, and kill every happy emotion inside of her. There was no light, but from the glowing full-moon above.

Coldness swept over Ginny. It chilled her to the bone. She heard thunder boom in the distance. Ginny still felt Draco's strong hands against her skin.

Draco froze. Ginny jumped and felt her heart thump dangerously. Her eyes grew wide, wondering what Draco was about to do.

As quickly as he had stopped, he whipped around, pointed his wand at Ginny, and screamed, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Ginny felt her body snap. Her legs, arms, face, and body seemed to become numb. A feeling of coldness swept over her, and she froze, locked in place. She tried to move, even just a twitch of her pinky finger, but she couldn't. She was stuck.

Ginny felt herself being hovered into the air. Her eyes were locked, looking up at the sky. Her body continued to float up, until it stopped. She felt herself, once again, being tugged forward, only this time, moving swiftly, almost dreamily, among the trees.

She wanted desperately to look ahead of her, but she couldn't. Her eyes were locked with the continuous stare, forced to gaze upon the sky's blackness. The full moon glowed viciously, and she heard thunder crackle in the distance. A dark cloud threatened to float in front of the bright moon, blinding it of all is sinister wonder. Ginny could see dark shadows of trees move along beside her, their shapes black against the light of the moon.

Ginny didn't know where they were going, but it was taking a while to reach there. With every second they spent walking deeper and deeper into the forest, Ginny felt more and more defeated. She was desperate for _anything, _just one sign that there was _something _she could do to get out of this! But as Draco lead her deeper into the darkness of the trees, she lost hope. She lost hope that she would ever be saved. Ginny was beginning to accept her fate, knowing that no matter what she did, or how hard she tried, nothing would help. She was going to die.

Ginny wanted to scream, to scrunch up her face and cry until she shriveled up and dried out. But the curse Draco had put upon her didn't let her do as much as moving an eyelash. This, beyond anything else, angered Ginny. She had always let her emotions out. It was her escape, her rescue. But now, being so lifelessly trapped in this hell-hole, she could do no such thing.

Ginny felt herself stop. Her heart seemed to pound in her chest. What was going on? What was happening now?

Suddenly, Ginny felt herself being straightened. Her body tilted forwards, as if it were trying to go into a standing position. Now being able to see in front of her, Ginny saw Draco standing a few feet ahead, his wand pointed at her, slowly moving her around. Anger and rage once again stormed throughout Ginny's body.

Once she was in a standing position, Ginny felt herself being pushed backwards. First, slowly. But then her speed grew faster and faster until she slammed, full-force, into a tree behind her. Her body was still stiff, but jolts of pain trembled up her spine. She couldn't cringe in agony, she couldn't bare her teeth in pain. All she could do was sit there while the pain bolted through her.

As if someone had clicked the 'play' button, Ginny felt a warm sensation flood through her. Her arms, fingers, feet, and toes all felt loose and flexible. The curse was being lifted.

But before Ginny could move, ropes slashed around her. They moved by themselves, fastening around Ginny's thin form, tightening so much that it soon became a point of pain.

Once the ropes felt that they had done their job, they stopped moving. Ginny's head hung. Her eyes were shut tight in tears. She didn't want to face what was to come.

But she had to. She had to be strong. She had to hold on to all she had left: Her heart, her bravery, and her pride.

Ginny lifted her head slowly, baring her teeth together. She opened her eyes to come face to face with Draco.

His eyes shone wickedly in the moonlight. His blonde hair gleamed, reflecting off a light even more menacing than the moon's. An evil grin was plastered arrogantly against his glossy face. He gripped his wand in one hand, and the other he clenched into a balled up fist.

Draco bit his bottom lip jokingly.

"Well, well, well. Finally everything I've been waiting for. And so gratefully laid out in front of me!" Draco sneered, his gray eyes piercing into Ginny. He put his hands behind his back and swung his leg out in front of him casually.

"Don't you move a damn step closer to me," Ginny hissed. Her voice was low, filled with rage and hate.

"Aren't you feisty! Well, I knew it wasn't going to be easy..." Draco laughed. How could he be so calm? What in the bloody hell did he want with her anyway! What could she had _possibly_ done to deserve this!

"What in the hell do you want?" Ginny gritted, her voice still dangerously low.

"Time will tell, Miss Weasley. Patience is key..." Draco smiled. His smile was awkward, as if it wasn't right for his face. His pearly-white teeth gleamed in the darkness that surrounded him. Why did he call her Miss Weasley?

"Go ahead and kill me," Ginny threatened. The ropes clung to her body, digging into her vulnerable skin. Thunder boomed once again in the distance.

Draco tsked. "Such bravery. I never thought it necessary, but I do tend to see it in the most fragile people..."

What in the hell was he talking about! Something was wrong. This didn't sound like Draco...

Ginny focused all her attention onto Draco's eyes. She'd be able to tell. She'd be able to tell if it was really him or not.

His eyes shone a gray, gleaming ferociously in the light. The white of his eyes penetrated into Ginny. But there was something different. Something didn't belong.

And then Ginny saw it.

In the farthest corner of Draco's eyes, a gleam so wicked, so evil, flickered, threatening to spill out.

This wasn't Draco.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, her voice quivering in fear and anger.

"I'm Draco Malfoy–"

"I said–," Ginny interrupted, "who are you?"

Fury and rage overtook Draco. His teeth clenched together in anger and he bounded towards Ginny. Ginny braced herself.

His strong fingers clutched around her fragile throat. Her head slammed into the bark of the tree on which she was tied to. She gasped for air, feeling her lungs as they began to shrivel up. She wasn't going to let this happen. She wasn't!

"Kill me..." she gasped, doing the best she could to stare into Draco's now furious eyes. His teeth were clenched together as he pulled his face into a vicious grin.

"There will be time for that later," he spat, dropping Ginny to the ground,"but now, I think a proper greeting is due."

Draco fanned his hand out in front of him, as if presenting some expensive object. With one last evil grin, he began to change. Ginny's body began to shake beneath the tight ropes. Her heart thumped, and pure fear rushed through her veins. She knew what was to happen. She had seen it, as she had seen so many times, in her nightmare. And now, this was real.

Draco grew taller, and he rose into the air. Wind gusted around him, billowing his robes beneath his feet. He became skinner, bones beginning to appear against his shallow, dead skin. He turned even paler, and his hair began to disappear. Fingers that used to be normal sized began to grow longer and longer, until they looked like claws. Draco's eyes began to brighten, turning into a wicked red. His nose shrunk, until all that was left was two slits. The hood of Draco's robes began to slowly rise, until it covered his head.

Ginny felt a lump rise in her throat, and tears gushed down her face. It couldn't be. This wasn't real...

"Hello Miss Weasley," the now hooded figure hissed, its red eyes glowing against the blackness of its hood.

"I am Lord Voldemort."

As he said this, another figure came crashing out of him, falling lifelessly to the ground. Voldemort didn't flinch as the figure fell against his feet. Ginny realized, to her horror, who the figure was.

Draco lay huddled lifelessly against Voldemort's feet.

Ginny screamed. "DRACO!" she cried, struggling against the deathly ropes. "DRACO!"

A laugh reached Ginny's ears. A laugh so vicious, so unhumanly, so cruel, that she wasn't even sure if it was real.

"You fool!" Voldemort hissed, stepping closer to Ginny,"There's no hope in saving your little friend." His eyes shone brilliantly in the night sky.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Ginny sobbed, thrashing around, trying to break free of the ropes that clung to her so forcefully. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I've only done what is necessary to prevent what was bound to get into the way of my goal. Don't worry, he's alive. But barely..." Voldemort hissed, smiling down at the limp form of Draco. He picked up his foot and placed it on Draco's face, twisting it around as to get a full view.

Ginny screamed again. This wasn't happening! It was another one of her dreams and she was going to wake up!

Ginny let a sob escape her lips.

Please, please, let her wake up.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny sobbed, her face scrunched up in defeat.

"I'm only doing what needs to be done. You see Miss Weasley, I have a goal. A goal to one day rule over everyone, every pathetic soul that thinks they are important in the world. I will stop at _nothing_, to accomplish my goal. And it seems that something is trying to stop me, and that something lies in Draco's pocket."

Voldemort swept his right hand out, just as Draco's back pocket on his robes flew open. A piece of rectangular paper flew out of his pocket, and landed in Voldemort's hand. Voldemort smiled evilly as he took a step forward.

"Remind you of anything Miss Weasley? Perhaps a photograph of something Draco showed you long ago?"

Ginny gasped. It wasn't–It couldn't be--

Her whole body shook. This couldn't be happening.

The photograph that Draco had shown her long ago in his room, the one of his great-great uncle and aunt, lay clutched in Voldemort's hand.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Ginny snarled, refusing to believe the fact that a photograph is what Voldemort was after. It seemed so unreal!

"This photograph is _everything. _From the moment that Draco so lovingly showed you it in his room, I sensed its power," Voldemort hissed. He took a step forward before beginning again.

"Love is such a terrible thing, Miss Weasley. I never knew of it myself, never understood it. Why waste your time loving something that will eventually rot away? Why dole your feelings out, only to have them so helplessly crushed? No, I strive on _power. _Power can crush everything. Everything, that is, except for love.

This photograph is more than just that. It's everything I hate. It's love. A great, powerful love. When this love is released, it can crush all. This is why, when I sensed the picture being used, that I knew I must destroy it, and the ones that caused it to begin to work."

Ginny's mind reeled. What was he TALKING about! Had he gone MAD! It was a bloody picture! It didn't mean a damn thing!

"But how–"

Voldemort chuckled viciously.

"You don't understand, do you? Don't you know of what is trapped within this photo? Don't you know what's written on the back?" his eyes gleamed tauntingly, laughing at Ginny's foolishness.

And then it struck Ginny. The words that Draco had told her were written on the back.

_Don't let love escape you, for once it does, there will be no turning back._

"What happened–"

Voldemort seemed to sigh. His voice hissed as he continued to talk.

"Over a hundred years ago, a couple, not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy, defied all that they knew. They risked everything, their reputations, their families, their hearts, their lives, to be together. They were never meant to be. Destiny told them that they should have never met. But fate, fate had something else in store.

These two married against their parent's will. Draco's great-great uncle and aunt risked everything to be together. When they took this photograph, they wanted to make sure their love was passed on. They wanted people like themselves, people that were never meant to be together, to love like no other had ever witnessed. So, this is what they did.

Upon writing the message on the back, they incarcerated a spell into the photograph. This spell, when unleashed, brought two together to love unconditionally. Nothing was to stand in their way. This love is so powerful, so strong, that it could have crushed everything I had ever hoped for.

And this is why I went out to destroy it. I knew that if I could stop it before the spell had gone into full-power, I could prevent the love from being created. And this is what lead me to Mr. Malfoy.

The moment he showed you the picture, I knew that the spell had been unleashed. This is when I decided to take action. I tried to convince Draco to kill you, but the spell had already begun its magic.

The love was to strong. I couldn't get Draco to kill you on his own accord. So this, this is where I began to overtake him. There was a flaw in the spell that the couple so foolishly implanted on the photograph. When the couple being entranced by the photograph began to love, they left their minds vulnerable. I was able to slide into Draco's mind, slowly and steadily taking over his body until I had full control.

The night you saw him sleep walking was the beginning. I was hoping that he could kill you then, but love stood in my way. I knew that if I wanted to destroy you, I would have to take over Draco completely. When Draco left his mind vulnerable, such as when he had a fight with his father, I was able to slip in more, sometimes getting full control. That night of his father's fight I thought I had finally taken over. I apparated Draco to your house, and hoped to slip in and kill you. But to my dismay, when the real Draco saw your face at the door, love overpowered me and allowed him to break free.

But here I am, finally able to stop the one thing that has been preventing me from doing so all along..."

Ginny's mouth hung open. She refused to believe it. It wasn't possible. How could she had been so stupid! The photograph has been there the whole time! She knew something was going to happen, and still, _still_ she didn't do anything to stop it!

Tears of guilt swam from Ginny's eyes.

And now she and Draco were going to die, and it was all her fault.

Voldemort's eyes gleamed. His cloak swished around his ankles, and his teeth were bared.

"And now it's time for me to finish what I've started..."

He drew closer, wand out in front of him. Ginny's eyes grew wide in fear.

She was going to die.

Voldemort inched closer, his feet crunching against the leaves on the ground. Thunder crackled and rain began to fall lightly from the sky. Ginny felt drizzles brush against her hair.

But, out of the corner of her eyes, Ginny saw something moving. A figure on the ground rose slowly, swaying from weakness.

Voldemort inched nearer. Ginny could see the evil gleam shimmer behind his red, piercing eyes.

"Goodbye, Ginny Weasley..." Voldemort hissed. He rose his wand, pointing it straight at Ginny's heart. Cold fear flooded her body. Her limbs refused to move. They refused to accept at what was about to become.

"AVADA KEDARVA!"

Ginny squinched her eyes shut, steading herself for when the spell hit her.

But something was wrong.

Ginny chest rose up and down, her breaths raspy and choked. She was still alive. Why was she still alive?

It wasn't before Ginny heard a piercing scream did she know what happened.

Her eyes flew open, cold fear rolling through her every pore.

Her glowing green eyes flew onto the scene before her. Just as Voldemort screamed those horrible, demented words, Draco had ran, now awakened, right in front of her, blocking her from the curse.

It all seemed to happen in slow-motion.

She saw Draco's body grow rigid in front of her. He fell slowly, twisting around until he faced her. His once bright-gray eyes faded, leaving them cold and shallow. His lips were parted slightly, water dripping into his mouth from the now pounding rain. His blonde hair hung in his eyes, dripping wet. Raindrops gathered around his eyelashes. And then, with a cold, heart-less thump, he landed on the muddy ground.

Ginny screamed. A blinding bright light was emitting from the photograph in Voldemort's hand. She heard him scream, and drop the picture is agony. Ginny closed her eyes, her mouth open screaming. The bright light seemed to be everywhere, beaming from within her body.

Ginny screamed again, and with one thrash, broke the ropes that had once bound her so tightly. She immediately forgot everything else. Her feet sunk into the mud. Rain came down in torrents, lightening striking in the distance. It pounded onto Ginny's shaking body.

She ran towards Draco.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

'_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Ginny stumbled, scraping her knees and her face. But she didn't notice anything. All she could see were Draco's hollow, empty eyes.

She fell to the ground at Draco's side. She couldn't breathe. No matter how hard she tried, air didn't seem to want to come into her mouth. She couldn't move, talk, or feel anything but the chilling rain thundering and drenching her pale skin.

Slowly and shakily Ginny edged her hand towards Draco's face. A crystal tear slid unnoticed down her cheek, blending in with the rain around her. Her hand shook feverishly, edging closer and closer to Draco's hollow, shrunken face.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

"D-draco," Ginny choked, her voice escaping her. Her hand was inches from Draco's face, and in seconds, her fingers collided with his cold, dead skin, confirming her worst fears.

"DRACO!" Ginny let out a heart-wrenching scream, throwing herself towards him. She held his face in her shaking hands. Ginny couldn't catch her breath, making little choking noises. Tears built up behind her eyes, but the never fell.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies _

_And you bleed just to know you're alive _

"Draco, wake up," Ginny spoke frantically, shaking his head. His eyes remained open wide and hollow. Raindrops dripped off his eyelashes and into his eyes. His face was a dead pale, and his lips were a faded pink.

"DRACO WAKE UP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! WAKE UP!" Ginny screamed in agony, clutching Draco's shoulders and shaking him desperately. His head flopped lifelessly on his shoulders. This was all a dream. A horrible, horrible nightmare. And any moment, Hermione was going to shake her awake.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

Ginny still couldn't breathe. She didn't know how she was alive. All she could focus on was Draco's face, his lips, his eyes...

"WAKE UP!" Ginny screamed, shaking him so roughly that she was surprised he didn't break in two.

Ginny stopped shaking him, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide.

"No..." she whispered. Tears that wouldn't fall earlier screamed down her face.

"NO! NO!" Ginny screamed, wrapping her arms around Draco and embracing him in a heart-wrenching hug. She gripped his head, cradling it in her shoulder.

Ginny began rocking back and forth, holding Draco in her arms. Her body shook in sobs.

"Wake up Draco. Please, please wake up," Ginny cried, rocking back and forth.

Her world began to spin, everything around her growing blurrier and blurrier. She continued to hold Draco in her arms, as if she let go he'd disappear forever. The rain began to cloud her eyes, fogging her vision and thoughts. She began to drift out of

consciousness.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

She looked down at the forest floor and saw the photograph laying beside her. It was drenched, torn, and covered in mud. The girl in photo hovered over her husband lying on the floor beneath the willow tree. Tears fell down the woman's face.

Ginny began to spin, everything around her becoming darker. She held on as long as she could, until she plopped lifelessly in the mud, still holding a dead Draco in her arms.

_I just want you to know who I am..._

-----------------------

The sounds came first, flooding back into Ginny's ears. They were blurred, but slowly and distinctly they grew louder and separated.

Next came smell. She breathed in, the smell of clean sheets and chocolate drifting through her nose. Where was she?

Ginny's eyes flittered open. Everything around her was blurry, fogging together into one shape. One by one, the shapes became clearer, revealing a bed, a table full of cards and sweets, and a man sitting at the edge of her bed.

Ginny shot up, her heart thumping in her chest. When she recognized who the figure was at the end of her bed, she relaxed, drooping back down into her soft sheets.

"Your awake. Good thing Madam Pompfrey took a break or she'd send me out of here immediately!" the old voice of Dumbledore chuckled. Even though his voice was light and feathery, something in it was sad and foreboding.

"W-what happened?" Ginny stuttered. Everything came as a blur to her. What had happened last night? Why was she in the hospital, and why did her body ache so badly?

"I'm afraid something has happened," Dumbledore spoke gravely, his sad blue eyes meeting Ginny's gaze.

Ginny became startled as the memories flooded back to her. Voldemort. The photograph.

Draco.

Ginny's breaths became shallow once again, reaching out, searching desperately for air. The world around her began to spin, and she leaned back into her pillow, shutting her eyes tightly.

Nothing ever happened. It wasn't real.

"That wasn't real," Ginny spoke sternly, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm afraid it was Miss Weasley. Voldemort came to Hogwarts, and," Dumbledore stopped, pausing before he spoke the rest of his sentence," Draco is dead."

"No, he's not," Ginny started to cry. She kept her eyes shut, but felt the warm tears fall down her cheeks. She felt exhausted and empty, as if someone had drained her of all her life and soul.

"I'm afraid so–"

"NO HE'S NOT!" Ginny yelled, her eyes flying open, letting the tears now fall fiercely down her scared and bruised face.

"Voldemort overtook Draco's body last night, dragging you to the Forbidden forest, where he then tried to kill you both," Dumbledore spoke calmly through Ginny's incessant 'no's' as she shook her head back and forth fiercely.

"It wasn't real. It wasn't real. It was a nightmare...just another nightmare..." Ginny chanted to herself, not really believing the words issuing from her mouth. She shook her head back and forth, tears falling freely down her face.

Dumbledore didn't argue this time, only reached out a hand and laid it over Ginny's gently. Ginny jerked away.

"Then tell me," Ginny began threateningly,"why I'm still alive?"

"Do you remember," Dumbledore began patiently, rising from the bed to his feet," the bright light that blinded you after Draco sacrificed himself?" Ginny cringed as Dumbledore said the last part. Draco didn't die! What didn't he get about that?

"Yes," Ginny replied weakly, playing along with Dumbledore's explanation.

"When Draco gave his life for you, it issued more love into the picture then Voldemort could even imagine. The picture began to glow, the love piercing into Voldemort's skin. Love ran through your veins too, which allowed you to break the ropes binding you to get to Draco. Voldemort couldn't take it. He fled. And that's when I arrived," Dumbledore finished, his sad eyes piercing Ginny.

It couldn't have happened. Why did Dumbledore keep saying all this! It didn't happen! It couldn't have! She couldn't lose Draco. Why didn't Dumbledore understand that it was just a dream?

But soon, realization and grief overtook Ginny as she recognized the truth. She began to sob helplessly, cradling her head in her hands. A mixture of true saddness and loss of hope swarmed through her veins.

Draco was dead.

"Why," Ginny spoke through sobs,"did Draco have to die?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat back down onto the bed. He looked down at the floor.

"Love is a powerful, powerful thing. It protects all who use it. It conquers all that try to penetrate it. But most of all, it overtakes those who truly experience it. Draco loved you Ginny. He sacrificed himself for you. He sacrificed his love. The photograph penetrates love so powerful..."

"IT WASN'T EVEN REAL!" Ginny screamed, hopping from the bed and grabbing the thing nearest to her, a box of chocolate frogs, and hurtling it towards the wall. "THE PHOTOGRAPH MADE US LOVE! IT WAS ALL A SPELL!" Rage overtook her emotions, screaming at her to grab everything she could and crush it into a thousand pieces.

"You don't understand," Dumbledore still spoke calmly, gazing at the floor. "The photograph doesn't create love, it filters it. It brings two that are meant to be together to each other, that without the photograph's help, they would have never realized their love! Don't you see? Narcissa Malfoy gave Draco the photograph, hoping that it would lead him to his true love! To true happiness! If there wasn't love between you and Draco, then the photograph would have never worked! It filtered your love, sucking it in and focusing it together so that it could penetrate all!"

"BUT IT DIDN'T WORK, DID IT!" Ginny continued to scream, letting out all her frustration and anger out on Dumbledore. "DRACO STILL DIED DIDN'T HE?"

"It _did_ work. Voldemort didn't get the photograph. He couldn't touch it! Love won, Miss Weasley. And even now, the photograph still works. Can't you fell it? Don't you feel the unbreakable love flowing through your heart?" Dumbledore rose, shaking his fragile hands out in front of him, emphasizing his words.

Ginny closed her eyes in anger. All she felt right now was rage, sadness, anger, and unbearable grief. She felt no love. Because her love was gone...

At that moment, Ginny took in a breath. Her body grew warm, so warm that she felt she was on fire. She opened her eyes to realize she was looking up at the ceiling. The heat ran through her body, and straight to her heart. And that's when Ginny realized that Dumbledore was right. She felt it. Now stronger than ever. But that, above anything, made her grow more angry.

"You..knew.." Ginny gritted through clenched teeth. "YOU KNEW ABOUT IT! I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY DREAMS! I TOLD YOU!"

"You told me about your dreams, yes. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know what, or when. Voldemort was slowly easing himself into Draco's heart and mind, whispering to him, telling him horrible things. But your nightmares are what troubled me. Why would Voldemort be telling you of his plans? Didn't he want them to be kept secret? That's when I realized, and to late, what I hadn't known all along. Draco had the picture. That is when everything began to click in my mind. Voldemort strives on power. Power to rule, power to lead, power to conquer all. When the photograph sensed this, it knew it must be destroyed. This is when it started warning you in the form of dreams, showing you the future." Dumbledore finished, raising his head up to meet Ginny's gaze. His eyes were sad and mournful, regret swimming through them. Ginny felt herself ease.

"But, one time, at my house, I felt like the dream was real, and that it was overpowering me," Ginny spoke, confused.

"Ah, yes. Voldemort noticed that you were having these nightmares when you and Draco became so close that night. He tried to use them against you, making them seem real and unstoppable. But, alas, love once again conquered him. When Draco spoke to you, you heard his voice. And finally, when he kissed you, you awoke into the world, realizing that everything was just a nightmare."

Ginny was stunned. She couldn't believe that the answer to everything had been right in front of them the whole time. Guilt swarmed through her body, overtaking her. She fell onto the bed, tears drenching the white sheets around her.

Draco was dead.

And it was all her fault.

Her back shook in sobs. Her face pained with guilt and regret. She felt two arms embrace her and knew Dumbledore was holding her. She cried onto his shoulder, her body shaking beneath his grip.

A silent tear trickled down Dumbledore's wrinkled cheek.

"I'm sorry," Ginny heard him whisper.

Ginny sobbed harder, clawing Dumbledore's back.

Next to Ginny on her bedside table, the photograph of a lonely red-haired witch, now in a frame, fell to her knees. She held her head in her delicate hands and cried. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Until tears weren't enough to show grief.

**A/N:** I know everyone is going to hate me after this. I don't blame you. I would hate me too. But bear in mind that this was terribly hard to write. It took forever to try and get it right, which I still think I haven't accomplished. I loathe it, hate it, and believe its the worst chapter I have written so far. PLEASE tell me if I should revise (NO! Not my plot, just the writing! LOL). I've been building up on this ever since the beginning of my fic, and now it's here. Maybe that's why it was so hard to write. One chapter left. Hopefully this news will brighten you up...possibilities of a sequel! If I decide to do that, there will be an epilogue chapter. Review and tell me your thoughts!

**Special thanks to Victoria Lily for editing and Emmie Elizabeth for help with the idea for the picture.**

**Victoria Lily edited it and added lines in such as "Tears weren't enough to show grief.." ...I have to give her credit for that! _It was brilliant! _**


	17. Forever You Will Stay

1**Disclaimer:** I took lines from "Who'd You Be Today," by Kenny Chesney, and "Hero" by Nickelback. No credit for that.

**Chapter 17**

"Forever You Will Stay"

"It's not fair,

you died to young,

like a story that had just begun,

the death tore the pages all away.

God knows how I miss you,

all the hell that I've been through,

just knowing, no one could take your place.

Sometimes I wonder who'd you be today."

-Kenny Chesney "Who'd You Be Today"

The gray headstone gleamed in the sunlight, reflecting off the sparkling lake. The willow tree's branches thrived, purple and pink buds bursting off of every limb. A branch hung over the gravestone, covering some of the name written upon it. It was beautiful out, everything lively and cheerful. Ginny hated it all.

She bore her eyes into the gravestone. Tears didn't fall. They couldn't. She had cried so much, that tears weren't even an option. Her throat pounded terribly, sore from the sobs and screams. Her face seemed to be permanently stoned. Her lips didn't move from her frown. Her face didn't scrunch up in tears. She stood there, lifelessly, gazing at the headstone.

Red waves of hair billowed out on her shoulders, spreading over her pale skin, and onto her black dress. It was nothing special. Just black. She didn't care what she looked like anymore. Simple things 'like what to wear' or 'how to act', didn't matter. They seemed so childish. Why worry about mediocre things like appearances, when things like death drowned you every minute of every day?

One of Ginny's hands hung at her side, the other clutched a small, rectangular piece of paper. She didn't move. She barely blinked. The voice of a man seemed far away. So distant, in fact, that it seemed more like a hum. As a gentle breeze blew, it fanned out the bottom of her dress, revealing her black heels. Her hair blew slightly to one side. Stands of hair fell across her face, but she didn't bother to brush them away.

Everything seemed to hurt.

It hurt so, so bad.

The brilliant sun blinded Ginny. She hated it. She hated everything for being so perfect, when everything else was so wrong. She wanted to destroy it. Inside she was screaming, yelling, thrashing around, trying to break and tear everything away. It wasn't supposed to be so beautiful, when he wasn't here to see it.

Flowers flourished, rampaging around the Hogwart's grounds. The grass was greener than ever before. It was as if his death changed everything for the better.

And that sickened Ginny the most.

She was cold. But, she guessed, maybe that's how she would always be now.

Emotionless.

Lonley.

And so, so cold.

The voice stopped humming, but Ginny still didn't turn away from the stone. She didn't want to. She didn't care about anything else, except for the person that now lay deep within the soil. She wasn't there when they buried him. She didn't have the strength. She couldn't bear to watch as they lowered him into a dark, hollow hole, destined to waste away. She didn't think she could take it.

He was too young. He was too young to die. He was _sixteen_! He hadn't seen the world, experience marriage or children, or anything that everyone else could do! It didn't seem fair! It WASN'T fair! Why was it, that Ginny could still do all this, when he now couldn't? Why was everyone else able to live, when so many others who did wrong DESERVED to die? He didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve to have his life snatched away, his dreams only to be crushed and forgotten! And why was it, Ginny thought, as a sharp pain struck inside of her, that it wasn't her dead, instead of Draco?

The pain threatened to spill out, tears wanting to erupt with it. Ginny knew she wouldn't cry. She couldn't anymore. She wasn't strong enough.

It should have been her. She should have died, not him.

Regret.

It filled Ginny. It flooded through her heart and veins. But there was nothing she could do but sit here and stare, wishing nothing more than to just blow away with the breeze that surrounded her.

Love is what did this. How did people think love was the greatest thing of all? Look what it did! Look what love did to the lives of innocent teenagers! It took the pages of their lives and shredded them. Shredded them into a million tiny pieces! Death tore the pages all away! But death didn't cause this, love did. If love hadn't interfered none of this would have ever happened! They said love was what would save them. But how could that be when this is what love gave them?

Ginny wanted desperately to cry. She wanted to sob and rip the green grass from the ground.

But she didn't.

People stirred around her, beginning to walk away from the funeral. Ginny knew it was teachers and some fellow students. Draco's family hadn't attended, now thinking of Draco as a traitor. That wasn't fair! How could they say that! Draco gave his LIFE for her, and they dishonor his memory by calling him a TRAITOR!

Teachers and students attended in sympathy, yes, but no one understood as she did. No one had watched him die.

Ginny felt an arm wrap over her shoulders. It was muscular, a guys, no doubt. She didn't turn, only drew her arm up and fiercely pushed the other person's arm away. She didn't want their sympathy. Didn't anyone CARE? Didn't they see that Draco had given his life for her? Ginny didn't understand. She didn't understand why people weren't heartbroken as she was. To them, it was just another person. Just another thing that happened in their life. But to Ginny, he was everything, and he had died for her: the only thing he had left.

"You don't have to be like this Ginny," the voice of Harry spoke beside her. She didn't reply. Why did she have to? He didn't understand, and she didn't want to try and explain.

The wind picked up, tossing her flaming red hair about her. Her freckled cheeks grew red with the sudden chill. Her green eyes sparkled, reflecting the light shimmering off the stone.

"Ginny..." Ron spoke. She felt him lay a hand on her shoulder. Ginny didn't bother to brush his away this time.

He stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the stone. Ginny felt her insides sink.

_No. No...move away. I can't leave him. I can't leave him out of my sight._

She still didn't speak, though her body screamed for her to shout at Ron, to scream at him and tell him to get out of her way.

But she didn't.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," Ron whispered. Tears fell down his face. It hurt to see her like this, so torn, and so empty. His freckled face shined with tears, water collecting on his red eyelashes. He embraced Ginny, digging his head into her shoulder and sobbing.

"I'm so, so sorry..." he choked. Ginny barely moved. Her face kept the same look, distant and pained. She let Ron cry onto her shoulder. She lifted her arms and hesitantly patted his back. He sobbed harder.

Ginny continued to hold him.

He should be sorry.

He broke away, shaking. Ron stepped back, his face screwed up in pain. Water stained his black suit. His red hair went astray, falling in his brown eyes. His face screwed up into a grimace, as if he were about to cry again. His eyes were filled with sadness. He was sad for her. Sad that she had to be like this, sad that she had to see him die. He just wanted her to be happy.

Ginny looked at the green grass.

"Ginny..." he spoke quietly. She looked up slowly, meeting his piercing gaze. His eyebrows furrowed. He penetrated into her, trying to search for what was wrong. Ginny felt anger boil within her. He had no right to invade into her personal feelings! He would never understand anyway! Nobody EVER would!

"Go," Ginny whispered curtly. Her voice was barely there, a rasping, choked whisper. She didn't blink. Red hair blew around her. Her pink lips drew back into a straight line.

"But Ginny–"

"Go," she whispered again, staring through him, waiting to gaze upon the stone she knew was there.

She heard him step aside, and her eyes met the familiar gleaming stone. It was comforting to her. She knew he was there with her somehow. If she just had evidence that he wasn't gone just yet, so could hang on to it...

Everyone was gone, but one person lingered behind Ginny. She could feel Hermione's gaze. She knew it anywhere.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione spoke confidently from behind Ginny. Ginny could picture her concerned face, her bushy hair blowing around her.

Slowly, Ginny nodded, although it was a lie. But that seemed enough for Hermione, for Ginny heard her turn around and start walking away, her footsteps dying away like everything else inside Ginny did.

If he could just come back...

She stepped slowly forward. One foot in front of the other. Her dress billowed around her feet, and her red hair whipped across her face. She continued to walk towards the stone, realization pumping through her. Her heels sunk into the earth.

She stopped.

The headstone was in front of her. She could see it better now.

_No... _

_Please, god, no... _

Engraved across the top read clearly:

Draco Malfoy.

Tears that didn't fall earlier threatened to spill. Ginny's heart thumped, pain coursing through her body and throat. If he would just come back, she would do anything..

She bent down slowly. The piece of paper in her hand quivered. She came closer to the grave, now only a foot away.

She gently took the picture out and gazed upon the view.

The woman in the photo did the exact same as Ginny. She was bent over a gravestone under the willow tree, stroking the gray marble and fingering the name. Ginny felt tears rise.

She turned it over onto the back where her eyes met the familiar words.

_Don't let love escape you, for once it does, there will be no turning back. _

A thought struck Ginny. Determination now coursed through her. Her heart thumped dangerously as she searched around her.

_She needed something to write with...she needed something to write with..._

As if the picture knew what she wanted, a beautiful quill popped out of nowhere and floated gently into her hand. Ginny smiled for the first time in a very long time.

She looked questioningly at it for a moment until she took it, her fingers rubbing along its smooth surface. She wrote carefully, making sure that every word was right. Once she was done, she lay the quill on the earth. It instantly popped away.

Ginny stood and turned the photograph back over. She bent down and placed it gently in front of the stone.

It was real...

It was finally real.

He was gone.

And he wasn't coming back.

A tear trickled down Ginny's cheek. With a splash, it landed softly onto the photograph, sparkling in the sunlight.

Ginny's eyes shined. Another tear fell out of her bright green eyes. Her dark red eyelashes became clumped together. Her lips quivered as she began to speak.

"Forever you will stay...," she whispered. And with that, she turned around, the wind whipping her hair about her, and walked away.

**A/N:** It's over! (Except the epilogue) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks to ALL that did. It is so, so , SO much appreciated. Also, thanks again to Victoria Lily and Emmie Elizabeth for their help. I love you guys.


	18. Epilogue

1**Epilogue **

They say every war has an ending.

The little girl walked slowly, her feet sinking into the mud. Rubble covered the ground around her. A harsh breeze blew, ruffling her red hair. It was cold, as it had been for a long, long time.

She wrapped her arms around her, sheltering her body from the wind. A shiver trickled up her spine, and she felt chill bumps rise on her pale skin. She walked slowly, her brown eyes gazing mournfully at the trash that shattered the lawn. Everything was so messed up. The castle still stood, but windows were busted, and some walls had been blown into pieces. Her sister had told her that the castle was magical. She had said that many things happened there. Some good...some bad. She never mentioned the bad.

But now, it was destroyed. Broken like everything else had been. War could do a lot of things, but she didn't think it could do this much. She wondered briefly what it would have looked like if they hadn't won the war.

The lake out to her left was black. It didn't shine, but a white shimmer covered it's inky surface. It was creepy, the silence of it chilling her to the bone. This whole place was creepy...

The girl came by a tree, if you could call it that. Its branches were torn and ripped. All that was left really was a small, feeble trunk, skinner than her own arm. The girl felt tears rise behind her eyes, but she held them back. She supposed this place had been beautiful long ago, but now, everything seemed to be torn. Torn like the world was right now...

There was a silent beauty about this place. She could feel the magic buried beneath all the rubbish. She knew it was there. But, as it always seemed, darkness still lingered over it, hiding the beauty as a cloud hides the moon.

The girl felt a thud under her foot, and immediately drew back. Her eyebrows burrowed in confusion as she gazed at what she had stepped on.

It was a gray stone, worn away with age and overgrowth. Vines wove their way over the stone, covering up its surface. The girl bent down and picked it up and gently brushed back the dirt. She moved some of the vines out of her way and peered at the letters written behind them.

Draco Malfoy.

Something was written underneath it, but the vines grew to strong and she couldn't peel them back.

So it was a gravestone...

Sadness overtook her and she lay the stone back down. Someone had died. Someone had died right here...right where she was standing...

She immediately drew away, frightened by the fact that she was standing on a human body. To her surprise, her foot crunched on something else.

She looked down and saw a faded white sheet of paper. Curiosity took over her, and she picked it up. It was old. So, so old. Its edges were ripped and torn. Water stains covered the picture on the front. Dirt had overtaken it, making the once white gleam disappear to be replaced by a grungy tan.

She brushed her fingers along the photo. It was a woman. She sat staring out over the lake, the same stick of a tree the girl had seen earlier beside her. All the rubble was there, exactly as it was now. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned closer to the picture.

It wasn't until the little girl noticed a tear trickle off the woman's face, did she know she was crying. Sympathy flooded through her. Poor woman. Obviously she was in a lot of pain...

The girl flipped over the picture. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper as she saw words written across the back. It read:

_Forever you will stay_.

The girl ran her fingers along the words. Forever you will stay... What did it mean?

"AUDI," she heard the distant voice of her sister call. She quickly stuffed the photograph in her pocket. It'd be safe to keep it just for now...

"Coming!" she yelled back before turning and trotting away.

They say every war has an ending...

But this one was just beginning...

**A/N:** Sequel to be out as soon as I get all my ideas straight! I'm going to be posting "How to Save a Life" soon so check it out! It's a D/G story too, and I already have the first 4 chapters written! Yay! So, anyways, once again thanks to Victoria Lily for help with the first and last lines! Love ya girl! Everyone make sure to check out my other stories, and stay tuned for this sequel!

I changed a bit of my plot, so for those I gave some hints too, it might be a little different!


End file.
